Cafe Love
by Lizzyc807
Summary: Emma Swan is coming home from University for the holidays to visit with her family and help in the Blue Bird Cafe. She never expected to meet a handsome stranger who might add a little magic to her life.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

A/N: This is a special little holiday story for my CS Secret Santa. She requested a College AU where there could be a little competition that might keep them apart. I'm an ultra fluffy writer and l Love Captain Swan so I hope I got this right. I'm only releasing here on FF until the big reveal so if you are following me as an author you are getting this little story early.

I would love to know what you think because I want to make sure this is perfect for my CS SS gift.

Thanks for checking it out.

Emma's family owned a little café in Storybrooke called the Blue Bird Cafe. They were famous for making the best Hot Cocoa in town along with her mother's wonderful exotic comfort foods.

Her parents traveled the world before she was born. They sampled the cuisine in many exotic places and her mother created the perfect blend of spices to enhance the flavor of the cocoa. The people in town swore it was addictive and a line formed around the block each morning.

There was often a line at other parts of the day too. It wasn't only the cocoa that brought their customers but also their wonderful baked goods, her mother's home cooling, exotic coffee, and their friendship with her family.

Her parents were quite adventurous. They'd been together since college and bestowed the nicknames Snow and Charming on each other through the years. Her mother got her nickname because she loved to climb mountains and the first thing she would do when she reached the peak was to make a snowball and toss it at her father. After her third peak the nickname, Snow, stuck. He often called her his little Snow Angel.

Her father's nickname was Charming because the night they met she was trapped inside the school library after hours. He happened to be walking by after work and saw her banging on the window in a panic. He called the school security guard and waited outside the window talking to her until they came to unchain the door. She was so happy to be rescued that she kissed him. She referred to him as her Prince Charming to all her friends. He was smitten with her immediately and the name stuck, even after all these years. She loved that she could still catch her mother looking at her father with adoration in her eyes her father when he wasn't looking.

Emma loved watching her parents work together. They were a team in everything they did. When she told them she would be going away for university they encouraged her but one night she overheard them talking about how much they'd miss her when she was gone. That was enough to make sure she returned home any chance she could. She was so homesick during her first month that she seemed to be running back a little too often.

They bought her a little yellow bug so she could get back and forth without the bus after that. They encouraged her to continue her adventure and that she could come home anytime but Storybrooke wasn't the only place in the world. She only needed to call and they would find her.

She finished her last final before the semester break. She had one semester to go before she graduated that Spring. Time seemed to fly by during her time at University, her trips home grew less frequent as she got involved at school. She was ready to start her life either in Storybrooke or elsewhere and she couldn't wait. Her bug was already packed for the trip home so she left immediately after the bell rang.

She found the perfect holiday coffee mugs for the shop and she couldn't wait to give them to her Mom. Her mother hated to receive gifts but she knew she would love these. They were cream colored and had little blue birds carrying a wreath stamped on the side. Her mother had an affinity towards birds and she knew she would love them. She also found a book on medieval lore for her father. He couldn't get enough of it. She swore he was a knight in another life. She couldn't count how many renaissance fairs he'd taken her to over her life; so many that her parents even had costumes hanging in their closet.

Everything about this holiday seemed like it would be perfect until she crossed the town line. She saw the sign going up for the Snowflake Café across the street from their café. She had to blink to believe it was real. Wasn't Storybrooke too small to have two café's in town?

She'd have to get to the bottom of this when she saw her parents. She was too excited to get home and see everyone to worry about it now. She pulled up in front of her house and it was decorated in holiday lights. The lawn had holiday blow up animals, snow men, reindeer, and a rock N roll Santa covering it. Her father had been busy. He seemed to make every year a competition with the prior year as he tried to out decorate himself.

It just wouldn't be a holiday at home without them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian Jones just took his last final ever. He'd been working two jobs on top of classes to pay for his education at University. It took him a bit longer than most but he would finally walk at graduation this Spring with an MBA. He had to wait because his university didn't have a winter graduation. He felt relieved as soon as he put down his pencil.

He was looking forward to seeing his family. It was just he and his brother for a long while until Liam met the love of his life, Elsa, while he was in the navy. She was from Finland and had a peculiar affection for snowmen, ice sculptures, penguins, and reindeer so the holidays were very special to her. She could pull out all the stops when she decorated. The first year Elsa and Liam were married he received their holiday card and she'd somehow gotten Liam to dress as a reindeer and she was an elf. He tucked that one away for the day he might need a little leverage on his older brother.

Liam had a business chartering fishing boats and giving tours around the Boston area for a long time. Killian would help him during the summer while he was on break from classes when he could but it was difficult due to his regular jobs. The end of last summer Liam and Elsa announced they were expecting a baby and they were going to buy a house. Elsa didn't want to raise their baby in the city. She'd grown up in lush country and she missed it, especially when it snowed.

Liam and Elsa decided that Storybrooke would be the perfect place for them to raise a baby. Elsa fell in love with the town. They planned to open a café to supplement their income since Liam's business would be significantly less in Storybrooke than it was in Boston. Elsa had a frozen hot chocolate that was amazing. She also loved to bake fresh bread. She would also brag about her home made cheeses but she hadn't made any since she left home.

He was planning on lending a hand to help them open the café when he got there. He was also considering staying in Storybrooke for awhile to help them until they got on their feet, especially since Elsa would likely be off her feet soon. It was the least he could do for his family.

He was looking forward to being an Uncle. He loved the idea of having more family. They'd lost their parents when he was really young in a serious car accident. He welcomed Elsa when Liam finally introduced him. She was the perfect blend of stubborn and sweet, just like Liam. They were a perfect match.

Elsa's sister Anna and her husband Kristoff were also planning to visit in the Spring when the baby was born. Elsa and Anna are as close as he and Liam. It took a lot of convincing for Liam to get Elsa to move to the States but eventually he won out. He often gives in to her every whim because he knows she gave up so much to be with him. That's likely how she got him in the reindeer suit.

Elsa's parents also died tragically young so she often tries to nudge her sister into moving to the states with her. If it weren't for Kristoff's ice business she would probably already be with them.

Killian had his whole life in the moving truck that he was driving. University was fun and he learned a lot but he was really happy that his time there was over.

He listened to the GPS instructions and still managed to get lost a few times along the way. Storybrooke was listed as a hidden gem and they weren't kidding. He drove down the heavily wooded road and finally found the town line. He drove in just in time to see them hanging the sign for the new café.

He was really proud of his brother but he was starving and he definitely needed food. His reunion would have to wait. He parked his truck on a side street, grabbed his wallet out of the glove box, and locked the truck so he could look around the town. If he was going to be living here for awhile he wanted to see what he was getting himself into.

The Nolan house looked like a holiday carnival on the outside but when Emma walked through the door it could only be described as Christmas Wonderland. The house was fully decorated for the holidays as usual. Her parents loved Christmas and went all out every year. If they had less than three Christmas trees fully dressed people assumed something was wrong.

The one in the family room had a train running around the base and all of Emma's homemade ornaments hung on it. It was almost embarrassing that her mother still had the snowman she made in kindergarten hanging on it.

The tree in the foyer had her mother's collection of bird ornaments and the one in the den was more traditional, with just white lights, silver garland and red star ornaments.

The smell of cinnamon and gingerbread permeated throughout the rooms. It just made her crave her mother's famous hot cocoa and those wonderful cookies she baked.

"Hello, anyone home!" she called.

When she didn't receive a response she dragged her bags up to her room and put them to the side. She threw on a pair of jeans, black leather knee high boots, and a red sweater. She wanted to look festive if she was going to help at the Blue Bird and they were throwing a little home coming party for her that night. She let her hair fall down around her shoulders in curls and put on a little lip gloss. She grabbed her red leather jacket and rushed back out into the cold. She missed her parents and she couldn't wait to see them.

Killian walked through Storybrooke peering in the windows and checking out the shops along the way. The store windows all had holiday displays. The lamp posts all had big red bows tied around the base of the lamp. It was certainly a festive town, he couldn't help but smile. Random people on the street also greeted him with a smile and said Hello to him as he passed them. He was certainly not in the city any longer.

The sign for the Snowflake Café was hanging and all lit up. They weren't schedule to open until next week so he knew there wouldn't be anything cooking today.

He decided to check out the Blue Bird café on the adjacent corner to see what all the fuss was about. Liam mentioned that they always had a line. He wasn't kidding; there was a line to get in wrapped around the corner. His stomach was growling but he could wait and see what the competition was like.

As he was waiting a little yellow bug pulled up and parked on the side of the building. He was pleasantly surprised to see a beautiful blond climb out of the car. She was trying to carry large boxes and seemed to be having trouble balancing them. As she was passing the line patrons greeted her but not one offered to assist her. Emma, was her name. He stepped out of line to offer his assistance.

"Lass, would you like a hand with those?" he asked.

Her face was hidden behind the boxes.

"Sure buddy; that would be great. Please be careful, the contents are fragile and heavy." She said. All she could hear was his amazing voice. He had an accent and it was like music to her ears.

He took one of the boxes from her and revealed her beautiful green eyes. She smiled at him and he could swear his heart skipped a beat.

"Thaaank you" she stuttered as she smiled.

He was gorgeous. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. He had dark hair and a little bit of scruff on his face. He looked around her age but she'd never seen him before.

"Let me get the door." He said.

"Ok." She said.

She side stepped and let him go ahead of her.

He pushed open the door and a little bell rang. He was also greeted by the booming sound of Ho-Ho-Ho coming from a decoration hanging on the wall that seemed to go off through motion detection. He stumbled a little at the sound and almost dropped her box. He felt her push in behind him and he got his balance and continued forward. She stepped up next to him.

"Emma you're here!" shouted Charming.

He walked over and grabbed the box from her and put it on the counter. Then he pulled her in for a tight hug. He squeezed her so tight she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Did I hear you right Charming, Emma's home?" called Snow.

"She's here." He called.

"Emma!" she came running from the back room and hugged her on the other side.

She was being squeezed in between her parents in front of this gorgeous stranger.

"Mom, Dad, It's good to see you too." Said Emma with a strain.

They pulled back and she noticed her mother was covered in flour.

"Time to make the scones?" asked Emma.

"Yep." Said Snow.

She turned to look at her handsome stranger who was standing there in a rather awkward position and still holding her box.

"Emma, who's this? Is he your boyfriend?" asked Snow.

"Boyfriend?"asked Charming.

"Uh, no, Mom I don't have a boyfriend." She said softly.

Her father seemed to relax.

"No, this is just a really kind soul who offered to help me carry a box and managed to get caught up in our reunion." She said.

"Kind of like Prince Charming." Said Snow smiling.

"Let me take that from you." Said Charming.

He gave her mother a side eyed glance.

"Killian Jones, at your service." He said.

He extended his hand to Emma.

"Hi I'm Emma Nolan, and these are my parents." She said.

She took his hand and he held it to his lips and pressed a kiss.

She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks and quickly noticed her father giving him the stink eye.

"I'm David but most people just call me Charming." Said Charming.

He was extending his hand to Killian who hadn't taken his eyes off Emma's since he kissed her hand.

He refocused and shook her father's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Said Killian.

"You're not going to kiss me too are you?" asked Charming.

"Dad!" said Emma.

"I'm Snow, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for helping our little girl. Can I get you something to eat?"asked Snow.

"That would be wonderful. I've just arrived from University and I'm starving." Said Killian.

"Let me get you a table." Said Emma.

She was trying not to melt right in front of him. He was so smooth and she was acting like a bumbling fool. She grabbed a menu from the stand and walked him to the free table towards the back of the café. He followed her to a seat.

"Care to join me Lass?" he asked.

"I would love to but I need to take care of a few things. I also just arrived from University and need to settle in." she said.

"Perhaps another time?" he asked.

"Perhaps." She said smiling.

He took the menu from her and watched her as she left. He caught her looking back once and he smiled. She looked flustered and kept moving. He chuckled to himself and kept watching her over the menu.

He was still reeling from when she leaned over and he caught a whiff of her strawberry scented hair. He picked up the menu and took a look at their selection. It was five long minutes before he realized he had it upside down and hadn't read a word. He righted the menu and hoped no one was watching him.

They had a lot of homemade comfort foods with a bit of an exotic twist. His mouth was watering and everything he read looked good. His stomach reminded him he was starving.

"Hi Killian. Since you were so kind to help Emma with her boxes I thought I'd just whip something up for you. I hope that's alright?" said Snow.

He jumped at her intrusion and laughed gripping his chest. She had a tray full of food and it smelled delicious. Snow was grinning from ear to ear as she waited for his response.

"That would be lovely." He said.

"I have a turkey club, Macaroni and Cheese, and our special hot cocoa with whipped cream. I also brought you a glass of water just in case you were thirsty." She said.

"This looks delicious." Said Killian.

"Ohh, almost forgot the cinnamon." She said.

"Cinnamon?" he said.

"It's my special touch." She said.

She pulled her shaker from her apron and sprinkled it on top of the whipped cream.

"There you go. Thanks Again. It's on the house." She said.

Emma watched her mother talking to Killian from the counter as she washed each of the new mugs and placed them on the shelf behind her.

He really was handsome and he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She watched him laugh and she almost dropped a mug. She caught it quickly and looked around to make sure no one was watching her.

"Hey Honey, need some help with those?" asked Charming.

She didn't notice him approach since she was so busy trying to eavesdrop on her mother's conversation with Killian.

"Earth to Emma, come in Emma." Said Charming.

"Huh, oh hey Dad." Said Emma.

"I asked if you needed any help." He said.

"No, uh uh. I got these." She said.

"He seems like a nice guy, a little over the top maybe but nice." He said.

"Oh him, sure. If you go for that type." She said.

She shrugged her shoulders and kept scrubbing.

"OK, whatever you say." He said chuckling.

"Emma, your new friend is so nice. You know he just finished his MBA. He's going to be living here in Storybrooke." Said Snow.

"Really?" she said high pitched.

Charming laughed again.

"Really." Said Snow smiling.

"Huh, that's great." Said Emma.

"Oh Emma, these are beautiful I love them. They are perfect. The customers will love these." Said Snow.

"I knew you would love them. Merry Christmas Mom." She said hugging her mother.

"Come on you two, those scones aren't going to make themselves. You know how your Uncles are Emma." Said Charming.

Snow rolled her eyes.

"Come on Emma. Let me put you to work. "Said Snow.

She saluted her dad and laughed as she followed her mother back to the kitchen. She snuck in one more peek at Killian. He had whipped cream on the tip of his nose. God he was adorable. She was in trouble with this one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was over stuffed. The rumors were true and the Blue Bird café had delicious food. The hot cocoa was amazing and he couldn't make out the delicious spices that coated his tongue. He realized he had whipped cream on his nose about half way through his meal. He was happy to see Emma didn't notice. He hoped to get one more glimpse of the golden beauty before he left but her father was guarding the front counter.

"Thank you again!" called David.

"Don't mention it Mate, it was my pleasure." Said Killian.

He walked out to the sound of a little bell ringing and Santa's greeting rang loud in his ears. He slowly moved across the street to go greet his brother and Elsa for their own little family reunion.

He walked through the door and found Elsa seated at one of the tables combing over paperwork. She looked up at the sound of the door closing.

"Killian! You made it." Said Elsa.

She jumped up and swiftly came over to greet him in a tight hug. He noticed her little baby bump as he embraced her and smiled.

"Did I hear that my little brother finally decided to grace us with his presence?" Said Liam.

"Younger brother." He said as he scratched behind his ear.

Liam came out and hugged him.

"Oof, not to tight. I'm full." He said.

"Is that so?" asked Liam.

"I had lunch over at the Blue Bird Café." Said Killian.

Liam put his hand under his chin and scratched at his scruff.

"What did you think of the competition?" he asked.

"Their food is amazing. " said Killian.

"We thought so too. People stand in line and wait daily. We are hoping to capture their overflow. At least at first." Said Elsa.

"Elsa's food is pretty good too. I think once they've had a taste they'll come looking for more too." Said Liam.

"How much did she pay you to say that?" asked Killian.

"Watch it." Said Elsa.

Liam laughed.

"You look great Elsa. How are you feeling?" asked Killian.

"I'm doing great. Your niece or nephew plans to kick their way out though." Said Elsa rubbing her tummy.

"Well he or she is a Jones." Said Liam.

"Hey, don't count out the Arendelle women. You know my sister Anna; she is all energy all the time." Said Elsa smiling.

"That's true." Said Liam raising his eyebrows.

He watched Elsa light up at the mention of her sister. Liam put his hand on her back and kissed her on her cheek.

"So you have work for me to do or what? If not I'll go unpack my truck." Said Killian. He pointed his thumb down the street towards his truck.

"Oh No little brother, there's lots of work for you to do. Besides I'm sure you want to work off all those calories." Said Liam as he patted him on the stomach.

"Oof, watch it." Said Killian.

Liam brought out some boxes from the back full of glasses, dishware, and silverware. They steady unpacked and loaded all the pieces onto the counter for washing. Elsa prepared the hot water, suds and offered him a pair of rubber gloves.

He snorted as he laughed.

"Dishwasher? That's why I got my MBA?" he said.

Elsa smiled.

"You know I love you Killian." Said Elsa smiling.

"Of course, you're the only person I'd do this for Elsa." Said Killian.

"I know. " said Elsa.

He was starting to believe that perhaps her brother wasn't the only Jones who was wrapped around her finger. He looked out across the street and noticed Emma walking out to her car. She was rushing in with another box and didn't have her coat. This time one of the patrons opened the door for her. He was glad someone was chivalrous in this town.

"What do you know about Emma?" asked Killian as he washed the dishes.

"The Nolan's daughter?" asked Liam.

"She's so pretty Killian. I've seen her pictures at the Blue Bird. Is she home for the holidays?" asked Elsa.

"Aye, I met her when I was there earlier." Said Killian.

He felt his cheeks faintly blush and he was grinning wide.

"You like her?"asked Elsa smiling.

Killian smiled and shrugged.

"You do. Liam, Killian likes the competition's daughter. It's like Romeo and Juliet." called Elsa.

"I wouldn't go that far but I would like to see her again. I barely got to know her. She is beautiful." Said Killian.

"I'd like to see you washing those dishes faster." Said Liam.

"Aye Aye Captain." Said Killian mock saluting him, his gloved hand hitting his forehead.

"I can't take the Navy out of him, no matter what I do." Said Elsa.

Liam came up behind her and hugged her around her belly.

"You like me this way." Said Liam.

"Maybe but I have a feeling this little one is going to wrap you around their finger." Said Elsa.

Killian smiled as he watched his brother and Elsa. He was so grateful that life moved in a much happier direction for them. Perhaps things would go his way too one day.

Emma was locking the door to the Blue Bird when she happened to notice Killian across the street at the new Snowflake Café. He was with another man and woman. They were all laughing as the other man locked the door.

"Curious." She said cocking her head to the side.

"Killian, bring your truck around and I'll help you unload." Said Liam.

"Aye, I'm parked down the block. I'll be at your place shortly." Said Killian.

"Be careful Killian. There have been patches of black ice on some of the back roads." Said Elsa.

Killian nodded and started off towards his truck. He looked over and saw Emma standing out front of the Blue bird and she was watching him.

She started walking to her car when he caught her.

"Emma." He called.

She kept walking. He ran over to catch her. She was about to get into her car when he arrived next to her.

"Emma." He said breathing heavy.

She turned around and glared at him.

"Something wrong Lass?" he asked.

"You're with the competition?" she asked.

"Oh, Aye. My brother and his wife bought the place." Said Killian.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"asked Emma.

"We'd only just met. It didn't occur to me that you wanted to know about my family right away." He said smiling.

Emma felt the blush creep up on her cheeks.

"I didn't say I wanted to know about your family." She whispered.

"So you don't want to get to know me?' he asked holding his hand over his heart as if she wounded him.

"That's not what I mean either." Said Emma.

She was fumbling over her words.

"So you do want to get to know me?" he asked grinning.

"I just wish you told me you were with our competition before my mother gave you some of her favorite dishes." Said Emma.

"Your mother is an amazing cook. She didn't reveal any secrets so you've nothing to fear with me." He said.

She nodded.

"You wanted something?" she asked.

"I was hoping you might have a drink with me? It's my first night in town." He said.

He had a hopeful look on his face.

"I can't, my parents are having a little gathering for me at my house tonight since it's my first night back. I closed up for them so they could get ready and I'm a little late." said Emma.

"Alright, well a man had to try." Said Killian.

Her rejection stung a little. He started to walk away and she didn't know what she was thinking but she just blurted it out.

"Killian, would you like to come with me?" she asked.

He turned around and cocked his head to the side. His breath caught when she said his name.

"Are you certain you want me to come? You would be fraternizing with the competition." he said grinning.

She searched his eyes and saw the sincerity there. She also liked that she could make him smile.

"I'm sure." she said.

"Let me phone my brother to let him know I will be coming later." Said Killian.

She nodded and hopped in her bug. She pulled down the mirror and checked her makeup. She had a little flour up by her hairline. She brushed it away and checked behind her to make sure Killian wasn't watching her primp. She pulled out her lip gloss and brushed it over her lips. What was she doing? She barely knew this guy and he was the competition. That thought just made it a little more desirable to be around him. She puckered her lips and spread the gloss.

Killian called Liam and told him about the party. Liam was laughing heartily and gave him his approval. He promised to leave a key under the mat for him.

He smoothed out his clothes and made sure his shirt was tucked in properly. He quickly smelled himself to make sure he was ok since he was working hard with Liam. Luckily he was fine.

"You coming?" she called out the window.

He walked around and got into her car.

"Nice car." He said.

"She's my baby. I need her to get back and forth from school so I try to keep her in good shape." Said Emma.

She rubbed her hand over the dashboard and beamed with pride.

Emma had a beautiful smile and her eyes lit up as she talked about her car.

"She looks perfect." Said Killian.

He wasn't sure if he was talking about her or her car.

Christmas music was playing so she could hear it over the putter of her engine.

"We don't live far from here. It's just around the block." She said nervously.

He nodded.

"Do you live close?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll be staying with my brother Liam and his wife Elsa for awhile. They live on Red Fern St." said Killian.

"That's just around the corner from my house." Said Emma in surprise.

"Perhaps you can show me the way later?" said Killian.

"Sure." She said smiling.

He was watching her and she was an adorable mess. She had a little flour on her cheek. He wanted to brush it away but feared he would embarrass her. He could tell she was as nervous in his presence as he was in hers by how she kept chewing on her lip.

"I thought maybe you'd like to meet some of the other folks from Storybrooke since you'll be living her." Said Emma.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." He said.

She pulled over her car and parked in front of the house.

"This is it, 23 Hummingbird Lane and if you go around the corner and down one block that is Red Fern." She said pointing to the corner.

"Marvelous. It's helpful to have a tour guide. I had a hard time finding the town earlier." He said.

"Yeah, they don't call Storybrooke the hidden gem for nothing." She said smiling.

She stopped the engine and he hopped out of the car. He ran around to her side and opened her door.

She smiled. He took her hand and helped her from the car.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"My pleasure." He said.

This man was incredible, completely swoon worthy. She didn't think guys like him existed, at least none of the guys she met on campus.

"Listen, I have to warn you. My parents take Christmas very seriously. It's nothing like you've ever seen." She said smiling.

He looked out over the amazing light display in front of her house and had been in the café earlier so he wasn't surprised.

"Well, I have seen the café and it appears that you have a winter carnival out front so I'm not surprised." He said grinning.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." She said laughing.

"Lead the way." He said putting his hand on the small of her back.

She turned to him and smiled. She felt a little flustered when he touched her but she didn't mind the contact.

She wasn't wrong. It was absolutely amazing. The house was full of life and the decorations were bright and festive. There was no way someone could walk away from their house without the holiday spirit oozing from their pores.

The scent of cinnamon was wafting in the air along with whatever delicious food the Nolan's put together for the party.

"She's here" yelled Snow.

The crowd cheered as she waved to everyone. Several people came up and hugged her. He loved watching her smile. He leaned back against the railing and watched as she greeted everyone.

"Killian, nice to see you again. Emma didn't mention she asked you to come. I'm glad you are here." Said Snow smiling.

"It was a last minute invitation. Thank you for having me." said Killian.

"Wait here." Said Snow.

Emma turned around and mouthed "Sorry" to him as she disappeared into a crowd of people in front of him.

"Here you go." Said Snow.

She handed him a full plate of food.

"I wasn't sure what you would like so I got you a little of everything. You would have had a tough time getting to the food since Emma's uncles just arrived. They tend to hover by the buffet." Said Snow.

"Emma has a lot of Uncles?" asked Killian.

He took a bite of food and closed his eyes as he delighted in the flavors.

"Well, they aren't really her Uncles just close friends of the family. It's just Charming and I, we were only children so we are happy to call them family." Said Snow.

"Mrs. Nolan, this is delicious and I must tell you that the meal you gave me earlier was heavenly as well." Said Killian.

"Oh, I'm so pleased you like it." Said Snow.

"Killian, you're here." Said Charming in a grumpy way.

Snow gave him a side eyed look.

"Emma invited me." said Killian.

"Hi Dad, Killian come with me ok?" asked Emma.

She rolled her eyes at her father and gave him a look to let him know to be good.

"Thanks again Mrs. Nolan." He said as Emma dragged him away.

"I'm so sorry about that. My Dad can be a little over protective." She said raising her eyebrows.

"I can't blame him. Thank you for inviting me, I'm having a great time although I think your mother must think I'm malnourished because she keeps feeding Me." he said.

Emma laughed.

"My Mom's the best. She just loves to cook for people. You probably made her day with those compliments you gave her." Said Emma.

"I meant every word. It was delicious. I've had nothing but University cafeteria food, ramen noodles, and pizza for a year." He said.

"Don't let her hear you say that or I'll have to push you out of here in a wheel barrel." She said.

"You weren't kidding. It's Christmas wonderland in here." He said.

"That's the same way I describe it. I tried to warn you." Said Emma.

"No, it's nice. I think it's great. If you were without Christmas spirit before you walked through the door you certainly won't leave without it. It's been a long time since I've been to a holiday party." He said.

"Thank you. I appreciate you being so cool about this. How about a drink?" asked Emma.

"Lead the way." He said.

They sat in the family room drinking beer and playing with the toy trains. They took turns talking about their childhood and swapped college dating nightmares. He was so easy to talk to and she was having a great time. It scared the hell out of her. She hadn't been in a serious relationship since high school but she could see herself in something more with him.

He gushed to her about his little family and how much he was looking forward to being an Uncle that Spring. He also told her how hard he worked to get through University and how relieved he was to be able to read an actual book that wasn't part of the curriculum.

She told him about her life growing up in Storybrooke and how she liked having so many friends that she thought of as family but she never really had a best friend or a serious boyfriend. He hadn't either. They'd both dated someone briefly that seemed to leave a bit of a scar on their hearts.

He was so easy to talk to that she couldn't help but be taken in by him. She also liked how he looked at her like she was the most precious gift. It was nice to have someone to share stories with that is so easy going.

"Emma people are starting to leave." Called Snow from the other room.

"Coming Mom." She called.

"Sorry, I'll be back." She said.

He nodded.

He watched her walk out and caught her looking back over her shoulder. He rubbed his hand through his hair. She was amazing. He'd never met anyone that he connected with on this level before. He got up and walked around the room so that he could look at all her family photos.

The Nolans were a sweet family. There were pictures of her parents in all sorts of exotic places and Emma through the years hanging on the walls and adorning the shelves. He watched as Emma said goodbye to all of her friends and how much they seemed to love her too.

He was starting to see why Liam and Elsa loved this town so much. There was a lot of warmth in Storybrooke. It really did seem like the perfect place to raise a family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He jumped a little as Emma's father came up behind him while he was examining their photos.

"So, Killian what do you do?" asked Charming.

"Oh, I just finished my MBA. Took my final class at University today." Said Killian. He nervously scratched behind his ear.

"MBA, that's nice. What are you plans now that you've finished?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm going to be helping my brother and his wife with their new business until they are able to manage on their own. After that, I'm not really sure. I've always wanted to travel." Said Killian.

"New Business? You mean the Snowflake Café? That's your family's place?" said Charming rubbing his chin.

"Aye, and before you worry I promise I'm not a spy. I've already had this discussion with Emma." Said Killian.

"mmm hmm, so Emma knows." Said Charming.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" asked Emma.

She walked up and put her arm across her father's shoulders. She watched him light up as she hugged him.

"Oh you know, just doing my fatherly duties and making sure that any guy interested in my daughter is worthy of you." Said Charming.

"Daddy!" said Emma.

Emma felt the blush creep up on her cheeks.

"No, it's alright." Said Killian as laughing.

"Charming are you causing trouble again?" asked Snow.

"I was just talking to Killian about his family's business. They own the Snowflake Café." Said Charming.

"Oh really?" asked Snow.

"Don't worry, he's not a spy." Said Charming.

"Daddy!" said Emma giving him a side eyed glare.

Killian laughed again.

"Come on Charming, I could use your help in the kitchen. It's getting late." Said Snow.

He kissed her on her head. Emma loved seeing how sweet they were to each other.

"Good night Killian. You're leaving right?" Said Charming.

"Daddy!" said Emma.

Snow pulled him along and out of the room by the arm.

"I am SO SORRY about that." Said Emma.

"Lass, don't apologize for them. They're wonderful. It's nice to see such a happy family." He said.

She smiled softly at him.

"Well, I should probably get you back to yours." She said.

"Right, it's a little late to unpack, and I'm not sure I should drive." Said Killian.

She was hoping he would say he wanted to stay longer so she was a little disappointed that he didn't protest.

"How about I walk you home? You did say it was nice to have a tour guide and it's a beautiful night." asked Emma.

He was already a little sad at the thought of leaving her but it was getting late and he didn't want to overstay his welcome.

"Sounds wonderful." He said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was so relieved when he accepted her offer. They bundled up in their coats and she put on a big fuzzy red hat with a pom pom at her mother's insistence. When they stepped outside it appeared to have gotten 20 degrees cooler.

"Do you want me to get you a hat?" asked Emma smiling.

"No, the cold doesn't really bother me and I don't think I can pull off a hat as well as you lass." said Killian smiling.

He patted her pom pom.

She blushed a little not that he would notice because she was pretty sure her cheeks and nose were already rosey.

They walked along the street checking out the holiday lights along the way. They were walking so close that their cold hands brushed against each other. She felt a little tingle at the touch. He looked down and smiled when he noticed the contact.

"That's the place over there." He said.

"The place with all the snow men and penguins on the lawn?" she asked.

"Yes, that's Elsa's doing. She loves her Snow men. My brother, not so much." He said smiling.

"I think they are cute. It's nice to know my family's not the only family who loves to decorate for the holidays." Said Emma.

"Well, I don't know anyone who could top the Nolan's winter wonderland." He said laughing.

"You're probably right." Said Emma.

Before he realized they were at the door standing under the dark covered porch. Elsa had a giant wreath blocking the window covered in Snow Men with a giant Blue bow. It started lightly snowing and he could see his breath.

"Well, it was great meeting you. Thanks for hanging with me at my party." She said smiling.

She didn't want to go. She was still trying to figure out how this day turned out this way. She turned to face him and his eyes were sparkling blue with all of the blue lights around them glowing brightly.

"It was my pleasure. I hope we can meet again." He said.

All of the sudden the porch light went on. It took a moment for them to adjust to the new lighting. Killian looked to the window and saw Elsa smiling. She was pointing for him to look up and then she left them to their privacy.

The both looked up and realized they were standing under the mistletoe. Emma felt her cheeks blush and she smiled.

Her eyes were glittering green and she had a beautiful smile. He realized his sister in law was trying to play match maker and he'd have to thank her later. She looked at him softly and he took his chance. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She responded in turn and put her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss.

She pulled back smiling and he pulled her back into his arms pressing his lips to hers. The porch light went off and he smiled against her lips. Storybrooke really did have its charms. In that moment all he could think was he was going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2: Cocoa and Cuddles

A/N: Thank you to those of you who were sweet enough to read this story and comment that you'd like to hear more of this AU. I hope my CS SS likes this and I hope you enjoy part 2. There will be an additional part of this story so this is not the end. I hope you enjoy these cuties as much as I do. I'll be adding to Tumblr for the big reveal. I'd love to hear what you think so please send me a note here or on Tumblr. Happy Holidays!

Ch. 2

Killian watched Emma walking away and he felt the loss immediately. At that moment he wished he were back at his old apartment because he wouldn't have let her leave. When she got to the corner she turned back searching for him, she waved her hand at him suggesting he go inside. He didn't want to let her go alone, he would have preferred to walk her back home but she insisted she was fine. He finally gave in because he would have seemed entirely too eager to be with her if he insisted.

A figure appeared on the opposite side of the street and he strained his eyes to see who it was, suddenly a feeling of worry in his stomach. Then immediate relief when he realized it was her father. He laughed. Charming was certainly a protective father. At that moment he felt lucky that her father hadn't shown up ten minutes earlier but relieved because she would get home safe.

Charming turned to wave at him as well. He smiled and waved back. He wanted to make a good impression and he did promise to come see her tomorrow. When they were out of sight he opened the door and went inside.

"So, Killian. Was that Emma?" asked Elsa.

"Aye, and thanks for the assist, Sis." He said.

"She is really beautiful." Said Elsa grinning.

"Aye, she is, inside and out. I'm going to see her again tomorrow. She's only here for a few weeks until the new semester starts again. Where's Liam?"asked Killian.

"He's passed out upstairs. You would think he was the one carrying around the baby." Said Elsa patting her tummy.

"I should get to bed as well. I've had a long day and it doesn't look like I'm going to do any unpacking tonight." Said Killian.

"I figured that so I made up the bed for you." Said Elsa.

"You staying up?" he asked.

"Anna is going to skype me soon. You know the time difference can make things tough but I love seeing her." Said Elsa.

Killian hugged her and smiled.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." Said Killian.

"Pleasant Dreams. " said Elsa.

"You didn't have to come get me Dad." Said Emma.

She linked her arm in his and she kicked at the Snow. She couldn't take the smile off of her face.

"Honey, I didn't want you walking around at night alone in the snow." Said Charming.

"Sure Dad, you know I'm a grown woman right?" asked Emma.

"Don't remind me. I'll always see you as my little princess." said Charming.

"I'll always be your princess Dad but you have to trust me. Are you sure you weren't just checking up on me?"asked Emma.

"I don't know you are fraternizing with the enemy. You did just meet him." said Charming.

"Dad, he isn't the enemy. Do you honestly think anyone's competition for Mom's cooking?" asked Emma.

"No. Better not tell her I said anything." He said kissing her on the head.

They walked back through the light snow and into the warmth of their home.

"You're back! I tried to convince your father you would be fine but he insisted on looking for you." Said Snow.

Emma smiled and hugged her Mom.

"Yeah, it's ok. I've missed you guys. Thank you for the party tonight. It was so nice seeing everyone." She said.

She pulled her father into the hug too. Emma noticed her mother giving her father a hint to leave them alone.

"I'm going to finish cleaning up back there and I'll let you both catch up." Said Charming.

"Oh, Thanks Honey. You're so sweet." Said Snow.

She kissed him on the cheek before he left to start working in kitchen.

Snow grabbed two beers from the cooler, opened them and handed one to Emma.

"Beer?" asked Emma.

"Sure, why not. You're an adult right?" asked Snow.

"Thanks Mom." Laughed Emma.

"Bottoms up." Said Snow.

"Bottoms up." Said Emma.

"So, tell me about Killian. He seems really nice. Did you kiss him?" asked Snow.

Her mother's eyes were lit up and she was grinning with anticipation.

Emma nodded.

"Ooh I knew you would hit it off. He seems so nice." Said Snow.

"Mom, he really is. We had such a great night together. I didn't want him to leave. We talked about everything, you, Dad, school, his family, school and Storybrooke." Said Emma.

"Ooh, Emma. That's so exciting. I remember when your father and I first met. I didn't want to leave him that night either." Said Snow.

Emma took a sip of her drink.

"Wait, Daddy said that you made it hard for him. He said he had to call to ask you out five times before you said yes." Said Emma.

"Well, I didn't want to seem too eager and he was just so cute. I just wanted him to sweat it out a bit. I figured if he kept coming back that he was worth my time." Said Snow.

"Mom!"said Emma.

"Well, it worked and look at us now. He's the love of my life. I don't know what I would do without him. He carries my heart with him Emma." Said Snow.

Emma smiled. Her parents were so cute. They still thought of each other even in the quiet moments.

"So, is he a good kisser?" asked Snow.

"Mom." Said Emma.

She rolled her eyes but nodded softly.

"Ooh, I knew it." Said Snow.

"Alright Mom, I need to get to bed so I can help you tomorrow in the morning. You know the Uncles arrive promptly and way too early." Said Emma.

She hugged her mother who was still smiling brightly.

"I'm so glad you're home." Said Snow.

"Me too." Said Emma.

The morning breakfast rush came in like a fury. They had a line outside the Blue Bird like always but Emma was a little distracted as she kept peering out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Killian. She felt at home in the café and the customers loved her. She made sure their coffee cups and belly's were full.

After the rush let up she bused the tables and helped her parents prep for lunch hour. She was elbow deep in suds when her mother tapped her on the shoulder.

"Honey, why don't you take a break? You've been at it for hours." Said Snow.

"Are you sure? I'm fine, really. I don't mind helping." Said Emma.

"Look, your father can handle the dishes. Why don't I pack you a lunch and you can go over and see if Killian is hungry too." Said Snow.

"Mom, but what about what you said, don't seem to eager." Said Emma.

"Forget that honey; you're only home for a few weeks. Live a little." Said Snow.

"Thanks Mom." Said Emma.

She hugged her mom and immediately forgot she was covered in suds. Snow laughed and dusted off the bubbles.

"Sorry about that." Said Emma.

"Check the Fridge, my special meat loaf is in there for sandwiches and heat up some of that macaroni and cheese." Said Snow.

Emma nodded.

Killian spent the morning slaving away to help his brother finish unpacking and setting up the café. Elsa was working in the kitchen now that they'd organized and gotten everything ready for her. Her great grandmother's recipes were strewn out across the butcher block.

She'd already prepared a few batches of Snowflake cookies and explicitly ordered Liam not to eat anymore batter or he'd get sick. Then Liam tried to get away with eating the finished cookies but the powdered sugar on his shirt gave him away. He loved watching her tame is brother, who decidedly wanted to order him around all morning, so he rightly deserved it.

He'd been hoping to get over to the Blue Bird all morning to see Emma. He swore the imprint of her lips was burned into his own and he could still feel them tingling. He watched from the window when Liam was busy and caught her talking and tending to the customers. Elsa caught him looking a few times and kept Liam distracted. He would have to make sure her gift was amazing this year.

He was in the back when the little bell on the door went off. He peered around to see Emma standing by the door in her poofy hat, rainbow scarf, and red fluffy mittens. She had snowflakes lightly dusting her hair and sweater. She was carrying a big bag from the Blue Bird.

"Emma, What a surprise!" said Killian.

"Good Surprise, I hope." She said holding up the bag.

He walked up to her and kissed her softly.

"Mistletoe." He said looking up.

She felt her cheeks flush a little and she couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, your family really loves mistletoe. Not that I'm complaining." She said.

"Yes, Elsa's gift keeps getting bigger." Said Killian smiling.

He took the bag from her and walked her over to one of the empty tables. She pulled off her hat, gloves, and shook off the snow.

"The place looks amazing." Said Emma.

"Liam's had me working hard all morning. We are just about ready for opening." Said Killian.

"It smells amazing in here." Said Emma.

The scent of baked cookies was wafting through the air along with the scent of fresh chocolate.

"Elsa's in the back baking." Said Killian.

As if on Cue she came round from the kitchen wiping her hands off on her apron.

"Oh, Hi! You must be Emma." said Elsa.

Killian smiled.

Emma walked over and offered her hand.

"You must be Elsa." Said Emma.

Elsa hugged her tight.

"Ooh." Said Emma.

Killian grabbed some plates from behind the counter.

"I brought some food. I thought you might be hungry?" asked Emma.

"That would be lovely, I've heard so many good things about the Blue Bird's food and this little one would love Mommy to eat." Said Elsa rubbing her tummy.

"Aww, Killian told me how excited he was to be an Uncle." Said Emma.

Elsa looked over to Killian and smiled.

"I made sandwiches and macaroni and cheese." Said Emma.

"Elsa, you've got to try her Mom's macaroni and cheese. It's so good." Said Killian.

"Liam's lying down. I think he's eaten too much cookie dough." Said Elsa.

"Cookie dough? They smell wonderful." asked Emma.

Killian was filling the plates with food while Emma chatted with Elsa. They seemed to be getting along well. He loved hearing her laugh.

"OOOH, Emma this is so good." Said Elsa.

"I'll tell my mother you said that. She loves feeding people, as Killian will attest to." Said Emma.

"That she does and I don't mind at all. She can feed me anytime." Said Killian as he shoved in a big spoonful of macaroni.

Emma smiled. She loved when her mother got compliments too. She knew how hard she worked and she put such love in her food.

"What's all this?" asked Liam.

Emma looked up at the sound of his booming voice.

"Liam, this is Emma Nolan. She brought over some lunch for us." Said Killian.

"Hi." said Emma.

Liam was a nice looking man too and he had a strong commanding voice. She suspected from all of his military training.

"Brother, you've got to try this." Said Killian.

He handed him half a sandwich and some macaroni on a plate.

Liam dug in straight away.

"mmmm, this melts in your mouth, and the spices are so good." Said Liam.

"I told you." Said Killian.

"Wow, now I know what all the fuss is about." Said Liam.

"How about I get us some dessert, well them, not you Liam you've had plenty." Said Elsa.

"Fine, I need to get back to work anyway. It was nice meeting you. Thanks for Lunch." Said Liam. He took his plate with him as she suspected Elsa signaled him to give them privacy.

"That sounds great and you're welcome. Come over sometime. I'm sure my parents would love to meet you." Said Emma.

"Let me get these out of the way." Said Killian.

She watched Killian as he collected their plates. He had paint on his temple and dust on his pants. He looked adorable.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

"No Lass, you brought the food, let me take care of the clean up. Besides you've been serving and cleaning up after people all morning. Take a break." Said Killian smiling.

"Thank you." She said.

Elsa came walking into the room with a tray full of cookies and mugs.

"These are my snowflake cookies and frozen cocoa." Said Elsa.

"These are so cute and full of powdered sugar, my favorite." Said Emma.

"Elsa's been baking all morning." Said Killian.

"Speaking of baking, I need to get back in there. You're brother's probably eaten half a batch of cookies already. It was nice meeting you." Said Elsa.

Emma stood up and hugged her.

"Nice meeting you too." Said Emma.

Killian handed Emma a frozen cocoa and a cookie. She sat back down and he sat next to her, his knee brushed against hers and she felt a little tingle. She really liked being with him.

The Snowflake cookies were the size of her hand. She picked it up and took a bite, showering herself with powdered sugar. She looked over to see Killian was watching her and smiling. She began frantically brushing away the sugar from her sweater.

"Let me help you." He said.

He brushed the sugar from her chin with his thumb and tilted her chin so he was gazing directly into her eyes. She smiled, feeling a little embarrassed to be sitting there covered in sugar. He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to her lips brushing his tongue gently over her bottom lip.

He pulled back to see her smiling with her eyes closed.

"You had a little powder there too." He said smiling.

She pressed her lips together and licked away the remaining sugar.

"I like your method for clean up." Said Emma.

"Is that so?" he asked.

She nodded.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Her hand caressed his cheek and she returned the kiss tenderly. He felt like he was going to float away.

A clatter in the kitchen pulled them apart. Killian was smiling and he was looking at her with such adoration.

"Try the cocoa." Said Killian.

She picked it up and took a sip.

"Wow that is good. It's so different." Said Emma.

"Elsa's a recipes are quite different from your Mom's but very good too." Said Killian.

"I don't know what this town is going to do with two amazing café's. We should probably open up a fitness center or we'll have to roll our neighbors down the block." Said Emma laughing.

"Perhaps we should." Said Killian holding up his glass and clinking with hers.

They spent the next half hour enjoying each other's company. They would take turns sneaking in little kisses here and there. She didn't want to leave but it was nearly time for the dinner rush and she had to get back or her Dad would probably come looking for her.

"Killian, I have to get back to work." Said Emma pouting.

He leaned over and kissed her until he felt her smile against his lips.

"Are you free later?" he asked.

"I can get away around 7:30." She said.

"I'll come round and pick you up." Said Killian.

"Sounds great." Said Emma.

"I'm going to walk down and dig out my truck so I can get my things unpacked. That should help me work off the calories from lunch. You know this town doesn't have a fitness center." He said grinning.

She wrapped herself up for the cold and he walked her to the door. He looked up raising and eyebrow.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Elsa's going to get a big gift from me too." She said.

"See you at 7:30." He said.

She nodded and head back out to work. He watched her greet and smile everyone she met. He stood there grinning like a fool. He didn't even hear his brother come up behind him. He felt a clap against his shoulder startling him.

"Well done Little Brother, she's lovely." Said Liam.

"Aye, she is." He said not taking his eyes off of her until she entered the café.

"Elsa, get a net, Killian's floated away." Said Liam.

Elsa laughed from the kitchen and Killian swatted his brother across the chest.

"So, how about you help me dig out my truck or do you plan to sit and eat away your profits all day?" asked Killian.

"Alright little brother, let's grab our coats." Said Liam smiling.

"Younger brother." Said Killian shaking his head.

Emma fluttered back into the café as if she were floating on a cloud. She was in serious trouble. She was falling for him hard and fast. She knew this was dangerous but she didn't care. She wanted to let herself be happy for once. She was tired of being cautious and Killian was amazing.

"Hey Honey, over with the enemy again I see." Said Charming.

"Dad, they are not your enemies. They loved Mom's food and Elsa is a good cook too. You should really give them a chance. I think the town will love having two amazing café's to eat in. You and Mom work so hard. It will be good for you." Said Emma.

"How'd it go?" asked Snow smiling.

"Mom, your suggestion was great. They loved your food. You will love Elsa. She's due to have a baby in the spring. " said Emma.

"Charming we really should go over and introduce ourselves." Said Snow.

He grumbled.

"Dad, come on. Look, Liam and Killian are going down to dig out his truck. It got snowed in down there around the corner last night. "said Emma.

"Charming, why don't you go down and help them. That would be really nice of you." Said Snow.

Both of them were looking at him with their big green eyes and pouty lips.

"Fine, you twisted my arm. I'll go down and offer my help." Said Charming.

Emma knew her Dad would have done it on his own and was only putting up a fuss because he knew that Emma liked Killian. He had to put up the overprotective Dad front.

"Thanks Dad." Said Emma giving him a big hug.

Snow already had his coat and gloves in her hands.

"The snow shovel is by the back door." Said Snow.

He grumbled again as he puttered out the door.

"Do you think it's safe to let Dad go alone?" asked Emma.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Snow.

Emma watched him from the window and saw her father shaking hands with Liam. They accepted his offer and she watched them digging for awhile until the rush started coming in again. She got drawn back into the kitchen and then she was serving customers.

Her father came in covered in snow and grumbling to himself about 40 minutes later. She snuck in the back to check in with him when she could break away. He had a steaming mug of cocoa in his hands and her mom was rubbing her hands up and down his shoulders warming him up.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Fine." Groaned Charming.

"That doesn't sound fine." Said Emma.

"Dad got into it a bit with Killian's brother Liam. It seems that they had differing opinions on the best way to shovel the snow, drive the truck, and unload the boxes." Said Snow.

"Mmm. I see. So you helped him move too? What did you do Dad?" asked Emma raising her eyes.

Snow shook her head when Charming wasn't looking.

"That guy is a blow hard." Said Charming.

"No, Dad what did you do?" asked Emma.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything." said Charming.

Emma grimaced. Her father was kind, gentle, and would give the shirt off his back to anyone who needed it but he was so stubborn. He had to do everything his way or he wasn't happy. Her mom had a way of getting him to do things her way by making him think he came up with it himself. Others though, not so much.

Emma bit her lip. She hoped that Killian would still be coming by to pick her up.

Killian came by the Blue Bird at 7:30 to pick up Emma as promised. He hoped he was still welcome after his brother decided to act like an arse. It was like watching clones together, those men were so similar. He wasn't sure which one he was taking more orders from Liam or Charming. After awhile he just kept unloading the boxes as they were deciding the best way to do it. By the time they'd had an accord he'd already completed the job on his own.

He saw Emma waiting through the window as he approached. She was biting her lip so he suspected she'd heard about the incident. He nervously pushed into the café. The loud Santa belted Ho Ho Ho and the little bell rang as he entered catching her attention.

She lit up with a smile when he walked in. She'd already had her hat and coat on to leave so he was certainly a bit relieved.

"Mom, Killian's here I'm leaving." She called.

"Ok Honey, I'll see you later." Called Snow.

Emma grabbed him by the hand and guided him outside and to the side of the cafe. Luckily her father was preoccupied somewhere.

"Hi, I'm so glad you came." Said Emma.

"I'm so glad you are glad." Said Killian.

"Well I wasn't sure if my father scared you away. I know he can be a little intense. I'm so sorry about that." Said Emma.

Killian laughed.

"I wasn't sure I would be welcome after the way my brother acted. You're father was fine. In fact I think that it might be possible that your father and my brother are cut of the same cloth." Said Killian.

She hugged him tight pressing her face to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her placing his chin on top of her head. She was so warm and she smelled like strawberries.

"Thank you for understanding." She said.

He kissed the top of her head.

"It was nothing Lass. How about we find something fun to do?"asked Killian.

"What would you say to a little night sledding?" she said.

She was standing there holding her hands together smiling. She looked adorable and he would never get over seeing her in that pom pom hat.

"I haven't done that since I was a wee lad. It sounds like fun." He said.

"Great, I'll drive. I just need to stop by my house and pick up the sleds and some warm things for you. Then I'll take you to the best sledding hill in Storybrooke." She said.

"Sounds great." He said.

They hopped in her bug and carefully drove back to her house. The football field was next to the sledding hill so the lights of the field would be on until 10:00. Night sledding was so much fun especially on a clear night.

They pulled up in front of her house and Charming was outside adding more lights to the house.

"Hey Dad." said Emma.

"Hi Honey, Killian." Said Charming.

Emma shook he head.

"Let me guess, he saw the lights at your place." She said.

Killian nodded, his mouth hanging open as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Come on, help me grab the sleds." She said.

Emma pulled out two single rider sleds and one for multiple riders. She also grabbed an extra hat, gloves and scarf for Killian.

"Here you go." She said smiling.

"Thank you Lass." He said.

He pulled on the gloves and put on the scarf. He looked at the hat laughing. It was a knit hat with side flaps and a pom pom on top. He shook his head and put it on. There weren't many people that he would put on a hat for and Emma Nolan made the list.

"You look adorable." Laughed Emma.

She put her mittened hands on his cheeks and kissed him lightly.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Lead the way Lass." He said.

They drove down to the field and trekked over to the side hills. The clear night sky was full of stars and there was no wind so while the air was chilly it was bearable. They took a few runs separately and then took a run together. They were laughing so much that they just lay at the bottom of the hill after they took a spill together.

Killian got up and extended his hand to her so that he could pull her up.

"Thanks." She groaned.

"I'm so glad you suggested this. I'm having a great time." He said.

She grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's get one more in and I want to show you something." She said.

"First one to the top chooses the next date." He said.

"Next date?" she said hopeful.

"You're stuck with me until you leave Lass. I hope that's alright with you." He said.

"I think I like being stuck with you." She said smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her cool lips. He felt her smile and then she took off up the hill. He laughed and then ran to chase her. He caught up and beat her by a hair. She tackled him to the ground covering his body with hers so she was looking at him from above.

"I guess you win." She said.

"I guess I do." He said.

She captured his lips and licked along his bottom lip helping to ease the chill. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss. It was suddenly much warmer and he didn't mind being in the snow very much anymore. Things were starting to heat up when she pulled back leaning in to kiss him once more lightly.

"It's getting a little late and we won't have the light for much longer." She said.

"Aye, we should get back." He said.

She stood up and shook off the excess snow. She extended her hand and pulled him to his feet. She took a deep breath and wished she had her own place in that moment.

"Uh, Look over there, you can see Main Street from here." She said as she pointed down from the hill.

"Beautiful." He said looking at her.

She had a pink tinged nose and cheeks. Her lips were red from the cold. Her hair was loosely hanging down under her red knit hat. She looked like a little snow doll.

She looked over to see him staring and smiled.

"Would you like to come back to my house for some hot cocoa?" she asked.

"Sounds wonderful." Said Killian.

He gathered up the sleds and helped her pack them into the car. They carefully drove back to her house taking in all of the holiday light displays on the way. The glow of her house could be seen from a few blocks away. Emma bit her lip nervously the last few blocks until they reached their destination.

"Emma, your house looks amazing. Your father may be a bit over the top but it truly is amazing." He said.

She relaxed when he said that freeing her bottom lip. She was really starting to worry about her father. "I'm sure he'll love to hear that from you." she said covering his gloved hand with her own.

"I'll be sure to tell him." Said Killian.

It was the smallest gesture but his heart warmed when she touched him.

"How about we get these sleds inside so we can warm up?"she said.

He nodded.

They unloaded the car and walked in through the side door directly into the kitchen. Her mom was busy rolling out cookie dough at the table.

"Hey Emma, Killian." Called Snow.

"Hi Mom." said Emma.

"Hello Mrs. Nolan." Said Killian.

"Please call me Snow."

"Ok, Snow." Said Killian.

" You both look chilled to the bone. How about I make you some cocoa? Go on and sit in the family room so you can warm up." said Snow.

"Mom are you sure, you're busy and I can do it." Said Emma.

"It's no problem. It's not often I have my girl at home to take care of so please let me." said Snow.

"You're the best." Said Emma kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Please tell Mr. Nolan that the lights look amazing." Said Killian.

"Thank you for saying that. I will tell him. He wore himself out earlier and went to bed. Somehow he got it into his head that he needed more." Said Snow.

"That would be my fault. He saw my brother's place. His wife loves the holidays and she has a penguin snowman extravaganza on the lawn along with the house covered in twinkling lights." Said Killian.

"Ah, that explains it." Said Snow laughing.

"Go on. Get by the fire before you get a cold." Said Snow.

Emma took Killian by the hand and guided him into the family room where they'd spent most of their time last night. When they rounded the corner he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips for a kiss. She was so cold and warm at the same time. His heart was in serious danger of being lost to her. He couldn't get enough of her. Her hands were gently rubbing up and down his back and she was driving him crazy as tiny moans escaped her lips. He gently caressed the curves of her body and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

She pushed back against his chest lightly when she heard the footsteps approaching. He leaned back to see her eyes were closed and she was smiling. When she opened her eyes all she could see was his pink rosy cheeks and toothy grin. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on his nose. She motioned to him to sit on the couch just before her mother came in with the cocoa.

He sat down and took a big breath to gain composure before her mother walked in. He hadn't meant for things to heat up so quickly but she was irresistible.

"Here you go! Hot Cocoa." Said Snow.

Her mother pulled out all the stops. She had big snowman ceramic mugs and the whipped cream piled high with sprinkled cinnamon all over the top. Emma took one of the mugs and handed it to Killian. She took the other from Snow.

"Mom, these look great. Thank you so much." Said Emma.

"I'll just get back to the cookies." Said Snow.

"Are they for the Christmas carnival tomorrow?" asked Emma.

"Yes, these are for the raffle basket. Did you tell Killian about the carnival tomorrow night?" asked Snow.

"No, I hadn't heard." Said Killian.

"Storybrooke has a carnival on Christmas Eve. All of the local businesses create a basket and we run a raffle. The money we raise goes towards buying books for the school. It's a lot of fun." Said Snow.

Emma took a sip of her cocoa and licked the whipped cream from her lip.

"That sounds great. I'll mention it to Elsa. I'm sure she would love to contribute something." Said Killian.

"Mom, she makes these amazing snowflake cookies covered in powdered sugar. You would love them. It's a recipe that's been in her family for generations." Said Emma.

"They do sound amazing. Please Killian, mention it to her. I hope to see you there." Said Snow.

"Thanks again Mom." Said Emma.

"Thank you Snow." Said Killian.

Emma looked over to see Killian had whipped cream on his nose again. She laughed and he looked up at her.

"I have whipped cream on my nose don't I?" he asked.

She leaned over and kissed it off for him.

"Someone showed me this new method for cleaning earlier. I kind of like it." She said.

He pulled her over onto his lap and kissed her lightly.

"I rather like it too. So, what do you say, go with me to the Carnival tomorrow night?" he asked.

"You want to spend Christmas Eve with me?"asked Emma.

"Aye, I would love that." He said.

"Of course! That would be perfect. "said Emma.

"Emma, would you like to help cut out some cookies!" Called Snow from the kitchen.

Emma jumped off of his lap. Killian laughed. Emma looked over and laughed.

"I make a mean gingerbread man." Said Killian smiling.

"Ok, grab your cocoa." She said.

They spent the next hour helping her mother with the cookies. He was right, he was a big help with the cookies. She was glad she got to help her Mom and he was so sweet to do that with them. He insisted that he could walk home himself now that he knew the way but not before he kissed her breathless. She watched him this time and he waved once he got to the corner. She waited until he was out of sight before she closed the door. She leaned back against it and touched her lips smiling. She was going to spend Christmas Eve with him. This holiday was just getting better and better.


	3. Chapter 3: Winter Carnival

A/N: Clearly this little fic ran away and I couldn't stop it. Holiday fun continues with these two and it goes into Christmas. Let the fluffiness ensue and I hope you like where this goes. I appreciate everyone who commented and found my little fic. I'll be delivering this week to my CS Secret Santa. I hope she enjoys this too. I'm toying with continuing – what do you think? Do you want more of this AU? Let me know. Thank you Lovely Readers! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday – whatever you might celebrate.

Ch.3

Killian came down bright and early to find Elsa seated in the kitchen having breakfast. He was still smiling; in fact he might have been smiling in his sleep because he dreamt about Emma and gingerbread. They might have been living in a gingerbread house. He noted that he should probably not eat so much gingerbread before going to bed next time.

"So Killian, how was your date with Emma?" asked Elsa smiling.

He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and the box of cereal from the counter and placed it on the table.

"It was amazing." Said Killian.

He grabbed the milk from the fridge and a spoon before he sat down.

"Do tell." said Elsa.

"Is Liam here?" asked Killian.

"No, he's at the café already." Said Elsa.

He smiled.

"Good, he would rib me for this for sure but Emma and I went sledding. Then we spent the rest of the night making gingerbread and drinking cocoa." Said Killian.

"Gingerbread and cocoa?" asked Elsa.

"Yes, and Snow asked me to tell you that there is a charity carnival tonight and all of the local businesses donate a basket to help them raise funds for the local school to buy books. The gingerbread cookies we made are for the Blue Bird's basket." Said Killian.

"I see, that sounds lovely. I would love to help as well. Perhaps Emma would return the favor and help you and I make some snowflake cookies?" asked Elsa.

"I think that can be arranged." Said Killian smiling.

"So you really like her?" asked Elsa.

"I can't stop thinking about her. She's not like anyone I've ever met. She just seems to really understand me and she's so easy to be around." Said Killian.

"She's leaving soon though right?" asked Elsa.

"Aye, she is." He said frowning.

"Killian if you like her you should talk to her about it." Said Elsa.

"Aye, this has been a very pleasant unexpected event. When I left university I had some ideas of what I wanted to do but now that I've met Emma those things just don't seem quite as interesting any longer. Well alone anyway. All I can think about is doing those things with her." Said Killian.

"Be careful Killian. If you wear your heart that close to your sleeve there is always a chance of getting hurt but I can safely say that when I met your brother his heart was just as close to his sleeve as yours appears to be. I took it and have cared for it ever since. " said Elsa.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Liam Jones would be tamed by a woman. He's lucky he's got you." He said.

"He's lucky I came along when I did or he might have lived on that ship forever if I hadn't rescued him." She said smiling.

He got up and kissed Elsa on the head.

"Aye, Lucky for both of us. I'll get dressed and then go by the Blue Bird to see if I can enlist Emma to help us. "said Killian.

"Sounds great. I'll get the batter going and I'll see you there soon." Said Elsa.

Emma flittered around the café all morning as if she were floating on a cloud. She could see Killian's eyes and his smile at every turn. Everyone was in a good mood today since it was Christmas Eve. Her tips were better than usual and she kept the coffee flowing.

Her mother made her famous cinnamon buns that morning. They were a menu item reserved for special occasions that the patrons loved. They had an extra line early that day so folks could pick them up.

Her father was busy in the back helping her mother prepare the dishes for the holiday tomorrow. They did a lot of preparation ahead of time since they had a majority of the town at their home for dinner. It was something special they did each year since most of the town was really like family.

She'd been in the back grabbing additional place settings when she heard her named called to come up front.

"Be right up!" she called.

She grabbed the place settings and head to the front of the café. She nearly dropped them when she saw him.

"Killian, hi. I didn't expect to see you." She said smiling.

"Good Morning." He said.

He was smiling brightly at her and his eyes were glittering blue. He had on a gray knit cap and blue plaid scarf under his black wool peacoat. He looked completely adorable and all she could think about was kissing his perfect lips.

"Are you here for breakfast?"she asked.

She put the place settings down in the basket on the counter and picked up a menu.

"No, no. I'm here to ask you for help." He said.

She put the menu down.

"Sure, what can I do?" asked Emma.

"Well, I was wondering if you would return the favor and help Elsa and me with the cookies for the raffle basket?" he asked.

He scratched lightly behind his ear and his eyes looked so hopeful. As if she could turn him down for anything.

"It's the least I can do. Let me talk to my parents and I'll be right back. They should be fine with me leaving but I just want to be sure. Have a seat here at the counter." She said.

He nodded and smiled as she walked into the back. She looked so beautiful today. Her hair was swept up into a ponytail that cascaded down her back. She had on a v neck green sweater that hugged her curves. The color was almost a perfect match for her eyes. He noticed she had red and white socks peeking out of the tops of her boots. He loved that she wanted to be festive, even her feet.

The waitress behind the counter handed him a glass of water.

"Thank you." He said.

He looked over the café and the patrons were all smiling. It smelled wonderful of cinnamon and sugar swirling throughout the shop.

"Killian, didn't know you were here. How's your brother and his wife?" asked Charming.

"Hello Mr. Nolan. They are well, things are moving along with the café. They should open soon." He said.

Charming nodded.

"Stealing my daughter for the day I see?" he asked.

"Well, I hope she can come along. If it's not too much trouble." He said.

He couldn't figure out why this man intimidated him so much. He was just like his brother but he wanted to make a good impression on him. He really liked Emma and it was important to him that her father liked him. He knew how much she cared for her parents.

"Well, I would love to keep her but she is a grown woman and she doesn't let me forget that she can make her own choices now. She doesn't need me anymore." Said Charming with a sigh.

"I wouldn't say that. I know how much she cares about both of you. She told me so much about you both." said Killian.

"It's nice to hear. Here, take some of these with you when you go." Said Charming.

He handed Killian a warm box of cinnamon buns.

"Thank you sir." Said Killian.

Emma came out from the back all bundled up to leave. He felt relieved that she was able to come along.

"Daddy, you aren't causing trouble are you?" she said as she slid her arm over his shoulders.

He kissed her on the side of the head.

"I promise, I'm behaving myself." Said Charming holding up his hands.

"Ok Dad, well you know where I am if you need me. You better get back in there and help Mom. She's looking for you. Ruby's got the front." she said.

"Ok, have fun you two." He said.

"Bye Dad." Said Emma.

Killian nodded and walked behind Emma out of the café.

There was a light wind whipping down the street. She felt the temperature change immediately. When they were out of window view she turned around and kissed him softly.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you." She said smiling.

He kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Aye, me too." He said.

"So do you really need help with cookies or was that just a clever ruse to get me out of work?" she asked.

"Aye, Elsa really does need help but I will remember that for next time since it seems to work." He said grinning.

"Darn, I thought maybe we were going to sneak away for awhile but I'm happy to help with the cookies. I'm sure this might have overwhelmed her." she said.

"She's got the batter made so we will be rolling and baking." He said.

"Ok, then maybe we can go play for awhile?" She asked.

"What's next making a snowman?"he asked.

"Only if you're lucky." She said laughing.

They walked straight back into the kitchen and got to work rolling and cutting the dough into snowflakes. She had so much fun working with him. He looked adorable covered in flour and sugar. It was so sweet how he made sure that Elsa had a seat and was feeling ok. Every now and again Liam would peek in and shake his head, taunting Killian to come help with more manly work. Killian would just glare at him and Liam would grumble and walk off.

Eventually Elsa pushed Killian to go help Liam since clearly the man missed his brother and it was more about that than actually taunting him about baking cookies. Emma waved him off letting him know she was fine since he seemed hesitant to leave her.

Emma didn't mind hanging out with Elsa. Elsa told her about her sister and her brother-in-law back home. She told her that they had this mutual love for all things chocolate that she could completely identify with. She could see how much she missed her sister and she felt a little sad for her. It was a shame that she could only talk to her on skype. She would get so excited when she talked about Anna's coming visit in the Spring.

Killian was helping Liam build a display case in the front of the store while she and Elsa worked on the last batch. She couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of her eye. She was now dreading that she had to leave home once again to go back to school. She didn't want this to end. They'd just met and now she couldn't remember what life was like without him. In a few short days he made her remember what she loved so much about this town, how much she loved her family, and now how she would like him to be a part of it.

"You like him." Said Elsa.

Emma snapped out of her gaze and she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Oh." She smiled and nodded.

"I know he likes you." She said.

"He does?" asked Emma.

"He'd kill me if I told you but oh yes he does. I've never seen him like this before." Said Elsa.

"Really? I'm so glad it's not just me. This was just so unexpected." Said Emma.

"That's good because I just don't want to see him get hurt. He may seem all charm but those Jones boys have amazing hearts. I believe they can be bruised quite easily. Their tough exteriors might show you otherwise but I know them well." Said Elsa.

Emma looked at the men up front.

"Yes, even Liam." Said Elsa laughing.

She walked over and pulled out a box full of pictures. She pulled one particular picture to show her.

"Is that Liam in a reindeer suit?" asked Emma.

Elsa nodded and held a finger to her lips signaling her to remain quiet.

"Liam would kill me if he knew I had that here." She said giggling.

"That's a lot like a picture my parents have. My mother convinced my father to dress as Hansel one year for Halloween when she was Gretel. He hates when anyone brings that up but I see how he looks at my mother and I know he would do it again if she asked." said Emma.

"Would you like to see the rest? There are some cute photos of them as children." said Elsa.

"Oh yes, it's only fair. Killian had to endure a few hours in my family room, aka shrine to my baby photos the other night." She said.

Elsa and Emma spent the next hour looking through family photos. The Jones brothers were adorable little boys. Their mother was beautiful and their father was very regal. They resembled them both in different ways. Elsa and her sister were the cutest little girls in braids. Their wedding photo was amazing. Elsa was adorned in lace and Liam looked dashing in his naval uniform. Killian looked so handsome in a tuxedo.

"What's all this?" asked Killian.

"Elsa is just showing me some of your family photos." Said Emma smiling.

"I'm going to see if Liam needs a hand. Why don't you stay with Emma. I'll take over for awhile with your brother." Said Elsa.

He grabbed a bottle of water and sat down next to her. He picked up the photo of his parents and smiled.

"Your mother was beautiful." She said.

"Aye, she was." He said.

She grabbed his hand. She could see he was affected to see it. He squeezed her hand back and smiled.

"You were an adorable baby." She said holding up his baby photo.

"It's only fair that you've seen mine since I've seen yours." He said scratching behind his ear.

He picked up the picture of Liam in the reindeer costume and laughed.

"I've got one of these saved for a special occasion." He said.

"You should frame it." She said.

"You know, that's a great idea for a present for Elsa. I can get some of these framed for the café." He said.

He gathered up some of the loose photos from the table.

"Oh, I love that idea. Here let me help you pick her favorites." She said.

She grabbed a few of the ones that she remembered Elsa fawned over. There was one of she and her sister holding hands walking through wild flowers that was just beautiful.

"So you think you can be my tour guide again? I need to figure out where to get these framed." He said.

"Of course. It'll cost you though." She said.

She pulled out a piece of mistletoe and held it over his head.

He laughed and kissed her lightly.

"I owe Elsa a nice gift too." She said smiling.

They stacked the photos back into the box so Elsa wouldn't notice the ones they'd taken and grabbed their coats. He hid the photos inside of his coat and zipped it up.

"Perfect." She said.

"Alright Love, Lead the way." he said holding out his arm to her.

She looked over, smiled and looped her arm through his.

They walked through the kitchen to find her mother standing by the door talking to Elsa.

"Mom, you're here?" said Emma.

"Hi Honey, Are you leaving?" asked Snow.

"What's up? Do you need me? We were going to do a little last minute shopping before the stores close." Said Emma.

"Your mother was kind enough to bring us a welcome basket." Said Elsa.

"Well you've been talking about them so much that I felt awful for not getting over here sooner." Said Snow.

"I'm so glad you came." Said Elsa.

"Do you need any help?" asked Snow.

"The last batch of cookies is coming out soon but I would love to show you around and get your opinions on some things." Said Elsa.

"Oh that would be my pleasure." Said Snow.

Killian gave her a look that suggested they needed to go.

"Mom, see you later. We need to run." Said Emma.

"Thanks for your help Emma." Said Elsa.

"No problem, anytime. I'll see you tonight!" Said Emma.

Killian held open the door and he waved as they left.

"Sorry about that, I feared you would never be able to leave." He said.

"Thanks for the rescue. We better move or we won't get what we need. " Said Emma.

Emma took Killian to the Frame store on Main Street. They were kind enough to wrap them for him too. Time seemed to fly by and soon the stores were closing. He walked her back to the café.

"Thanks for your help today." He said.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad you asked me. I'll come by and pick you up at 7." She said.

"Sounds great. I can't wait until they deliver my car. They couldn't get it here until after the holidays. I feel bad that you have to chauffeur me around." He said.

"I don't mind being your tour guide and chauffeur." She said laughing.

He squeezed her hand.

"Well I'm going to get ready." she said smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Bye." He said.

He turned to walk back towards the Snowflake. She watched him until he was near the door and turned around to wave to her. She walked into the diner and pressed a hand to her cheek. This day just kept getting better.

"Hey Honey, glad you're back. We are just about to lock up for the night." Said Charming.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"I've got it covered here. Why don't you give your mother a ride home so you both can get ready for the carnival." Said Charming.

"Ok, I'll try to tear her away from the kitchen." Said Emma.

She walked in back and found her mom putting the finishing touches on the displays for the dinner tomorrow.

"Hey Mom." said Emma.

"Emma. How was shopping?"asked Snow.

"It went great. I think Elsa is going to be really surprised. Did you have a nice visit with her?" asked Emma.

She walked over a picked up a few carrots out of the bowl to munch on.

"Emma, she's lovely and Liam is so much like your father. They are really cute together. She and I are going to spend a little time together after the holidays. I also invited them to come to dinner tomorrow. I hope that is alright with you." said Snow.

"That sounds great. How about you let me give you a ride home so we can get ready for the carnival? Dad suggested it but I think it would be nice if we could spend a little time together." Said Emma.

She walked up and hugged her Mom. Snow put the final piece on the tray.

"Let's go before your father changes his mind." She said.

They bundled up and head out to Emma's bug.

"It's been awhile since you've been in here." Said Emma.

"You've kept it really nice." Said Snow.

"She's my baby." Said Emma smiling.

"I can't believe my baby is all grown up." Said Snow wistfully.

"Oh Mom, don't get sappy on my now." Said Emma.

"You know I can't help it." Said Snow.

Emma grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Ok, buckle up." Said Emma smiling.

Emma started it and the holiday music was blaring. Snow turned the music down a little.

"So you and Killian seem to be getting very cozy." Said Snow.

Emma looked over and smiled immediately putting her eyes back on the road.

"I like him a lot Mom, he's so thoughtful and such a gentlemen." Said Emma.

"I knew it, as soon as I saw you together. Something just clicked looking at you." Said Snow.

"He's so easy to talk to and gorgeous. Mom, I just can't get over how amazing he is." Said Emma.

"I know how hard it's been for you since that boy broke your heart." Said Snow.

"Well, it worked out for the best. I just dug in at school and I've come out of it stronger. Good riddens to bad rubbish. "said Emma.

"Your father was never too keen on that guy anyway. He really seems to like Killian though." Said Snow.

"Really, because so far I haven't gotten that impression." Said Emma.

She pulled up in front of the house. The lights were fully illuminated out front.

"You know your father. He still thinks of you as his little princess. It's hard for him to see you grown up. You were always his little shadow. He misses you." Said Snow.

"Aww, I miss him too Mom. I miss both of you. It's kind of funny because showing Killian around the town and introducing him to people has made me realize just how much I've missed being here." Said Emma.

She turned off the motor. Snow grabbed her hand.

"We're always here, although now with the Snowflake café opening we might actually take some vacations again." Said Snow.

"Really, you aren't worried about the competition?" Asked Emma.

"No, we've got plenty enough business. We own our building and while we don't mind feeding the town it would be nice to have a break once in a while. I've always felt like we had to be open or things would fall apart. You know your father and I have always loved to travel. " said Snow.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm sure it was a relief to Elsa to know you didn't see them as competitors." Said Emma.

"Yes, she's a nice girl and with her baby coming. She needs some friends. It's a shame that her sister lives so far away." Said Snow.

"Yes, I know what you mean. It will be nice when Anna comes to visit her in Spring. Come on Mom, we better get a move on or we will be late for our dates." Said Emma smiling.

"I love you Honey." Said Snow.

"I love you too Mom." Said Emma.

After much primping and about 20 different outfits Emma arrived at Killian's house promptly to pick him up. The glow of blue and white light was like a beacon guiding her to him. She was about to get out of the car when he came bounding down towards her. He popped open the door and waved back up towards the house.

"Hi." she said smiling.

He leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"Hi." He said.

"Does Elsa need any help?"she asked.

"No, Liam's got the car packed. She was just putting on her "finishing touches" as she likes to say." He said using air quotes.

"Ok, then let's go have some fun." She said.

"Liam's pacing back and forth by the door waiting for her." He said laughing.

"Elsa made quite the impression on my mom today. " said Emma smiling.

"You've made Elsa's week. She's so happy to have met both of you. I really appreciate you making her feel welcome. I know you've really put her at ease about her decision to move here. I must say that this town is growing on me too." Said Killian.

"Good." Said Emma.

They'd arrived before he could put together another thought. The grounds near the school were all lit up with lights, carnival booths and a few scattered rides.

"Has your father seen this place yet?"asked Killian smiling.

"Oh yes, he's head of the lights committee." Said Emma laughing.

"I thought I recognized his handy work." Said Killian laughing.

"This would be the only light display in town that he would allow to outdo his own since it's for charity." Said Emma.

"You know Liam added a few extra strands today too." Said Killian.

"I noticed it was a little brighter tonight. What are we going to do with those two?" asked Emma.

"Perhaps we should get them to combine forces and have them charge admission. For charity of course." Said Killian.

"Great idea for next year." Said Emma.

He liked the idea of next year with her. It wasn't as if he hadn't been thinking about something more with her. He knew that her break would be over quickly and that he wanted to keep seeing her. He just hoped she would want that too.

"I have to warn you I'm pretty excellent at darts." Said Emma.

"Is that so? I do love a challenge." he said grinning.

"Great, let's go!" she said.

Emma introduced Killian to different members of the town as they passed to help him get acquainted. She gave him her own little commentary on each person and how she knew them. He was fascinated by the history of the town and its people. They were all so friendly. It was refreshing after having grown up and lived in the city his whole life where most people rarely smiled or gave him the time of day.

They had a great time playing games and Emma was right. She was an excellent shot at darts only he was better. He won her a fuzzy stuffed duckling and her eyes lit up when he handed it to her. She held his hand as they walked the carnival and it was as natural as it could be. It was as if they'd always been together and not for just a few days.

"Killian, I hope you're not afraid of the Ferris wheel." Said Emma.

"No Lass, I'm game if you are. Looks like it's starting to snow will they still run it?" asked Killian.

"Yeah we better hurry before it gets bad and they stop the ride." Said Emma.

He got them tickets and they quickly got on. It didn't appear anyone else was interested in braving the ride. Most folks started to head inside to the gym when the flurries began.

They hustled into the seat and the attendant, Uncle Leroy, locked them in. Emma handed her duck to Leroy for safe keeping.

"Thanks Uncle Leroy." Said Emma.

"No problem, I'll give you guys some extra time as long as the weather holds out." Said Leroy.

"Thanks Mate." Said Killian.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled in close as the ride began. He leaned his head against hers and she held his other hand. They seemed to fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Emma, I'm so happy that I met you." He said.

"Me too. I'm happy that you came to my rescue." Said Emma.

She looked up to see the snowflakes falling a little faster and she caught his gaze. He was looking at her with such adoration. He leaned over and captured her lips. His kiss was so gentle and sweet. She caressed the side of his face and smiled against his lips.

It was probably the most romantic setting she could ever imagine being in with someone she liked. He was just about to ask her something when the ride came to a stop.

"Sorry Princess, I gotta shut her down." Said Leroy.

She felt a little disappointed that her time alone came to such an abrupt halt. He hopped off the car and helped her down. He was always such a gentleman.

"I hope you have your dancing shoes on." Said Emma smiling.

"Dancing?" he asked.

"Oh, this night is just getting started." She said.

She grabbed her fuzzy duckling and they ran towards the gym to meet up with everyone else to get out of the cold. The baskets aligned the tables against the walls. The band was playing up front and there was a crowd dancing in front.

Her mother and Elsa were working the cocoa table. They had both frozen cocoa and hot cocoa showcasing both café's. They were surprised to see them together.

"Surprise!" said Snow.

"How did you keep this a secret?" asked Emma.

"Oh, it's just something we cooked up earlier while you two were out shopping." Said Snow.

"Where's Liam?" asked Killian.

"Yeah, where's Dad?"asked Emma.

"Those two are outside checking on the light display. Apparently part of the maze was glitching and they were determined to have it working so that the children could see it in the snow." said Snow.

"Can you believe it's snowing again?" asked Elsa.

"It's beautiful." Said Killian eyes on Emma.

She looked up feeling the blush creep up on her cheeks and then noticed both Snow and Elsa smiling at each other.

"So, you promised me a dance." Said Killian extending his hand.

"Let's see what you got." Said Emma.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the floor. The band was playing a mixture of all kinds of music and she was surprised to see Killian could hold his own on the dance floor. Finally they played a slow song. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close as they danced.

"So my mother tells me that she invited your family to Christmas dinner tomorrow." Said Emma softly.

"Yes, that was really nice. I hope you were ok with that." He said.

"Of course, I would have asked you myself if she didn't." said Emma.

She relaxed and put her cheek to his chest as they swayed to the music. He smelled wonderful and he felt amazing. She had to bring her dirty mind back from the gutter. She was surrounded by her family and friends. The song came to an end and everyone clapped. She pulled away slowly but she felt like she could stay in his arms all night.

He kissed her on top of her head.

"Time to go?"he asked.

"I'm afraid so." She said.

"I'll grab our coats." said Killian.

Emma walked back over to the booth to check on her mother and Elsa. They'd already had everything packed up. Snow handed over Emma's stuffed ducky to her and smiled. She took it and snuggled it close.

"You need any help?" asked Emma.

"No, you go on. We're fine. Dad and Liam are loading the cars."said Snow.

"Wow, they seem to really be hitting it off." said Emma.

"At first they were fighting a bit and then someone mentioned medieval times and they both realized their mutual affection." said Elsa.

"Liam too?"asked Emma.

"Oh, yes. "said Elsa.

"Apparently we aren't the only couple who have costumes for the renaissance fair hanging in our closet." said Snow.

Emma laughed.

"What I miss?"asked Killian.

Elsa moved her fingers over her lips like she was zipping them.

"Oh nothing, just stories about your brother and my dad." said Emma.

"All set to go? You ladies need any help?"asked Killian.

"No, we're good here. Thanks for asking. You better get going before the snow starts to stick to the road." said Snow.

"Aye, it's starting to get heavier." said Killian.

"See you back at the house." Said Emma.

It was a quick trip back to her parents house. They got there just before the snow started really laying. Emma grabbed her duck from the back seat.

"Can't leave this little guy out here in the cold." She said smiling.

He couldn't help but feel proud that he won that for her and she seemed to really like it. It would have been worth a hundred darts to keep seeing her smile like that. He helped her out of the car. She seemed to wait for him to let her out this time.

The snow was coming down fast and it looked beautiful against the lights. She looked up to him and held out her hand so that he could help her out of the car.

"Milady." He said smiling.

"Thank you." She said.

"So your dad likes medieval times too." He said grinning.

"You know!"she said.

"Of course, Liam would love it if I didn't know all of his secrets but of course I know. They pair of them were mock sword fighting in the hall when they didn't think anyone was watching." Said Killian laughing.

Emma laughed.

"I'm glad you know. That was one juicy secret that I didn't think I'd be able to keep from you." She said.

He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled.

"I know it's getting late. You want to hang out with me for awhile? I can walk you home later." She said.

She was really hoping he didn't want to go home yet.

"That sounds great but I'm not letting you walk me home. I'm sure I can manage. Let's get out of this cold." He said grabbing her hand.

The house was warm and it felt good to shake off the chill from the cold. Emma took his coat and hung it in the closet. She grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and they went into the family room. She suddenly realized they were alone. Of course she had no idea when her parents would walk in.

Killian was checking out the photos again and smiling.

"Ugh, stop." She said.

"You were such a cute baby and I can't help it. It's nice to see a happy family." He said.

She handed him the beer. She felt little butterflies in her stomach. She was afraid any minute she was going to wake up in some post finals haze and that this was all a dream. She reached out and touched his face gently to make sure he was real.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"Emma, I know it's only been a few days and you might think this is presumptuous of me to ask but I really like you. This might sound corny but will you go steady with me or whatever they call it these days." He asked.

Emma smiled.

She put down her beer, took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"I have to keep pinching myself to see if you are real. I didn't expect this at all, I wasn't looking for it, and I had a lot of different ideas for what I wanted but you made me stop. You made me remember what I loved about me and my life. When I was little my mom would tell me to write my heart's desire on my Christmas List and this year it would say Killian Jones. So yes, I will go steady with you. You big dork." Said Emma.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He would agree with her sentiments and she would be at the top of his list as well. At that moment the clock on the wall struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas Killian." Said Emma.

"Merry Christmas Emma."said Killian.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Cuddles

_A/N: I'm with you lovely readers and I really like writing this AU so I'm happy that you like reading it. I hope you are ready for more holiday fluff and you haven't gotten your fill. Its Chrismas and our lovebirds are going to spend the day together. Holiday Fun ahead. Happy New Year! _

_I love to hear your comments and reviews. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. _

Ch. 4

Killian lit the fireplace and Emma put on the TV so they could watch the late showing of It's a Wonderful Life. She found it was a tradition that they had in common, but hers generally had her curled up in sweat pants and a comfy sweater with cocoa. They kicked off their shoes and Killian put his arm around her as they snuggled together on the couch. The warmth of his arms around her and the thrum of his heart put her to sleep within minutes after their long day.

Snow walked into the house and noticed the pair snuggled in and sleeping on the couch. She covered her mouth and smiled at the sight holding back a giggle. It warmed her heart to see Emma happy. She was afraid that her daughter's poor heart would never recover. She knew Charming would have a fit if he saw this scene but her daughter wasn't a child anymore and they were just innocently sleeping on the couch. Saving her daughter from a traumatizing wake up was her first priority.

Charming was right behind her with the bags. He was stumbling just a little after the Egg Nog drinking contest that he and Liam took up. She turned around and helped him out of his coat and dusted off the snow from his hair. The weather took and there was a magical Christmas Snow falling outside but it was heavy. Charming's eyes were the bluest she'd seen in a while and he was smiling with rosy cheeks. She cupped her hands on his face and kissed him softly.

"Merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas." He said smiling.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow. You can get started if you want. I'll hang up these wet things." said Snow.

"Emma must already be in bed so that means Santa can come." Said Charming.

"Yeah, She did look tired." She said smiling.

She blocked passage into the family room to keep the pair hidden.

"I'll get the gifts." Said Charming.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her once more after he realized he was standing under a bushel of mistletoe.

"Ok, I'll shut down the lights in here and meet you in the other room." Said Snow giggling.

She'd had a bit of the eggnog too.

She took his coat and her own and put them into the closet. She sat their boots by the door and mopped up the water. All the while she was smiling at the thought of her daughter being in love. She liked Killian and his family. She loved Elsa and was so happy that she and Liam moved into the town. She loved the idea of being able to take a break. She and Charming had Emma a little later in life with all of their traveling and adventures. She never thought they would settle down but when Emma was born they stopped and found a new type of happiness. They loved their café but they really missed traveling. Her inspiration for her cooking came from her travels. She was excited to think that she would be able to do it again. When Emma finished University they would have less expenses and it would finally be doable again. Now with the new Café there would be no obstacles. Emma was still trying to figure out her dreams and she would always have the Blue Bird as a backup if she wanted it.

She walked into the family room and smiled at the site. She grabbed the soft broken in quilt from the loveseat and laid it over the sleeping couple. She noticed the credits for the movie rolling. She wouldn't change a thing about her life as she thought back over everything. She turned off the fireplace and turned off the light. The Christmas tree in the corner let a soft glow fill the room and her heart was filled with happiness.

She quietly left the pair snoozing together and went out to seek her adorable husband who was gleefully acting out his Santa duties. She knew that Emma was an adult but she would always be their little girl and they were going to have fun with this holiday as long as she continued to let them.

Emma woke up to the morning light coming through the front window. She was lying on the couch and realized that she was being held in very warm arms with her favorite snuggle quilt lying over them. She looked back to see Killian snoozing softly and smiled. He looked so handsome sleeping there. They must have fallen asleep during the movie and from the looks of it her mother must have found them. If it were her father Killian would have been ushered out in the wee hours of the night. She'd have to give her mother an extra hug for this little gift. She snuggled in closer and he stirred next to her.

She turned in his arms and saw him looking back smiling.

"Good Morning sleepyhead." She said.

"Good Morning. " he said.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her nose as he pulled her close and held her.

"This was a nice surprise." She said.

"Best Christmas present I could get waking up with you." He said.

"You should know my father is an early riser and he loves Christmas." she said.

His eyes grew wide as he gave her a knowing look.

"Where does he keep his swords again?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm fairly certain that my mother knows since this quilt didn't just materialize from the loveseat." She said snuggling in.

"Should I leave?" he asked.

"No. I want you to stay if it's not going to be a problem for your family. I'd love it if you would spend Christmas morning with us. We are going steady after all." she said laughing.

"Ok, I'll stay but only if you come home with me after. I'd love for you to see Elsa's reaction to our gift." He said.

"I'd love that." She said.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly before sitting up. She reached under the tree and pulled out a wrapped box with a blue bow on top.

"This is for you. Merry Christmas Killian." She said smiling.

"For me?" he said smiling.

"It's something small and I couldn't resist getting it for you. I think it will come in handy right now so I hope it's alright that I give it to you now." She said.

He had a light blush on his cheeks and a smile on his face. He pulled open the wrapping carefully as Emma sat waiting in anticipation. He smiled when he saw the light blue cable knit sweater inside. It had a two button closure at the top adorned with leather buttons.

"I love it." He said kissing her lightly.

"I thought maybe you could put it on." She said.

"Ah, good thinking." he said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to run upstairs and change. I'll be right back." She said.

As she tried to get up he pulled her back onto his lap and kissed her. It was sweet and tender. Her heart was purring in her chest. She snuggled into his arms and he held her close.

"I couldn't resist either." He said.

She leaned forward and kissed him again smiling against his lips. She quickly ran up to her room and put on her flannel snow man pants and a red cable knit sweater. She checked her face, hair, and brushed her teeth as fast as she could.

She came down to find him dressed in the new sweater she bought him and she was right. It definitely brought out his eyes and he looked amazing. It fit him perfectly and looked amazing with his dark jeans.

"Hi, you look great. The sweater fits. I brought you an extra toothbrush and some toothpaste." She said smiling.

"Don't you look festive." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

He felt so warm and soft in the new sweater, she didn't want to let him go. He kissed her on top of her head.

"I promise I'll change before we go to your house. It's to keep up appearances for my Dad. He still looks at me like I'm six years old. I'd hate to break his heart. I think they'll be down soon. I heard them stirring up there." She said.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Ok Lass, I'll be right back." He said.

She pulled him back as he was leaving and kissed him softly.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said.

"Me too." He said.

When Killian came back she ushered him into the kitchen and put him to work. She wanted to surprise her parents with breakfast and luckily she had a willing accomplice. He was very handy with a skillet and could create quite an omelet. They fell into an easy rhythm together handing items back and forth, swapping plates and utensils, and plating the food. Before they knew it her parents emerged looking refreshed and smiling. Her father's jaw dropped when he saw Killian standing over the stove flipping pancakes.

"Merry Christmas!" said Snow.

Killian almost dropped the spatula when she announced they were there. Emma patted him on the shoulder and went to greet her parents with a hug.

"Merry Christmas Honey." Said Charming hugging her tight.

"Merry Christmas! We made breakfast. I hope that is ok with you?" she asked.

Killian flipped the last pancake on a plate and looked over smiling.

"Merry Christmas Killian, I didn't know Emma invited you." Said Charming.

Emma gave her mother a look.

"I told you last night when we went upstairs that Killian would be here." Said Snow.

"Oh, you did? Sorry I don't remember." Said Charming.

"You did have quite a bit of Eggnog and you know how heavy handed Leroy can be with the alcohol." Said Snow.

"Thanks Mom." Said Emma whispering into her mother's ear.

Snow hugged her and smiled.

"This looks great. What a nice gift not to have to cook this morning isn't it Charming?"asked Snow.

Charming was still standing there with his mouth open as he looked over what the pair created for them. Pancakes, fresh strawberries, omelets, hot syrup and fried potatoes were ready to be eaten.

"This looks great guys. I might have to hire him." Said Charming clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Sir. I can't take all the credit; Emma did a lot as well. She's the mastermind." He said nervously.

"Merry Christmas Snow." Said Killian.

She hugged him.

"What a great sweater. Is this new?" she asked.

Emma smiled as he looked at her with a big grin.

"Actually yes, Emma gave it to me." he said.

"Ah, I can see you have my good taste." Said Snow laughing.

David was inspecting the dishes as Emma and Killian setup the plates. Each was prepared with an equal amount of pancakes, omelet, and potatoes.

Emma came up behind both of them and hugged them.

"Dad, you're over there next to Mom. Take a seat so we can put down the dishes." Said Emma.

Emma gave him an eyeroll and mouthed "Be Nice" as she ushered him to his seat.

"Charming, isn't this great. What a nice surprise." Said Snow.

Emma brushed her hand across Killian's back as she moved to stand next to him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He looked at her and smiled. His blue eyes were shining in the morning light and she felt her heart skip a beat. It didn't seem real.

She touched his hand lightly and brushed her fingers over his fingers tangling them together for a brief moment. He picked up her hand and kissed it like he did the first day they met.

"Food's going to get cold." Said Charming.

Snow swatted him on the shoulder and laughed as she shook her head.

Emma turned around with two plates and placed them in front of her parents. Killian placed the other plates in front of them and they sat across from them.

Killian watched as Emma got along so well with her parents. She was also a good cook. The potatoes she made were amazing. Charming kept giving him side glances as he ate but all the while he had a smile.

"Thank you for inviting me to breakfast Emma. It's so nice to have met you and your family." Said Killian.

Emma squeezed his hand. David smiled.

"Killian, We're glad you're here too." Said Charming.

Killian looked over to see the man smiling and his wife was snuggled next to him.

"Thank you so much for making breakfast you two. Killian, your pancakes are delicious. I might be with Charming on that job offer." Said Snow smiling.

"You should have seen him flipping the omelets. He's amazing." Said Emma.

He looked and her emerald eyes were sparkling as the sun came through the window and she was smiling sweetly at him. He put his hand on top of hers.

"I think you are exaggerating a little but thank you." Said Killian.

"Seriously, How'd you learn to cook?" asked Emma.

"My brother, believe it or not. Elsa's not the only cook in their house." Said Killian.

"Liam can cook too?" asked Charming.

"Aye, he used to cook for his mates while he was in the navy." Said Killian.

"Don't say he makes chili." Said Charming.

"Aye, it's his specialty." Said Killian as he picked up his mug and took a sip.

Emma and Snow were both laughing hysterically as Charming grumbled.

"What did I miss?"whispered Killian.

"Dad competes and wins every year at the chili cook off. I guess he believes Liam could be stiff competition." Said Emma.

Killian laughed.

"Liam certainly loves to compete. Perhaps we don't mention it to him." Said Killian.

"Oh, he'll find out. Posters will be plastered throughout the town." Said Emma.

"Charming, I think it's time we go to the tree and see what Santa brought." Said Snow.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Right, come on Honey. Let's see what Santa brought you." Said Charming.

"You both get started I'm going to clean up a bit in here first." Said Emma.

"Are you sure?"asked Snow.

Killian nodded and looked up at Emma.

"Yes, Mom we've got it. Now go on." Said Emma.

Snow gave her a hug.

"We'll see you both in there." Said Snow.

Emma started clearing the plates and Killian helped her. When he put the plates into the sink and turned she was in his arms kissing him. He held her so tight and his heart was thumping in his chest. She tasted sweet like Strawberries. He quickly realized that anytime he smelled strawberries he would think of her. She pulled back and smiled.

"You are really amazing." She said.

"You give me far too much credit." he said.

"No, I mean it. I can't tell you how much it meant to me waking up with you on Christmas morning. Having you here to help me make breakfast for my parents was the cherry on top. I'm so glad that you were my knight in shining armor that day or that you were hungry to be there in the first place." She said smiling.

He kissed her softly.

"I feel the same way. I feel very lucky to have you in my life. You brought in quite a ray of sunshine into my dark life. I've done nothing but work for the last few years and this is the first time I've wanted to stop. You make me want to stop and just take in these little moments that I take for granted. Like flipping omelets or making pancakes." Said Killian.

"Well, it's not over yet. I'm really sorry for what's about to happen by the tree. It's a tradition so don't judge me please. I hope you feel the same after this. You know my Dad is Christmas crazy so I play along. It makes him happy and that makes me happy." She said.

"Emma, I'm sure it will be fine. I don't think you understand what this means to me, that fact that your family is so warm and kind to me. I haven't had a holiday like this in a long time. I'm so happy you let me be a part of it." He said smiling.

"Ok, you've been warned." She said.

They quickly finished cleaning up in the kitchen. Emma knew her mother and father would have a big job later catering to everyone at Dinner. She wanted to give them a little break. Killian made even these boring jobs fun.

She grabbed his hand and smiled as they walked into the room. Her mother and father were already unwrapping gifts when they came in.

"Ok Princess take your usual place next to the tree." Said Charming.

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked over and sat in the spot on the floor in front of the tree so she could hand out the gifts.

"Don't forget your hat." said Charming smiling.

Her father produced her Christmas Santa hat from behind him. Her name was written in glitter across the white faux fur. She could feel her cheeks flush. She looked over to Killian who was comfortably sitting in the cushy chair smiling at her. She took the hat and put it on. Her mother came over and sat next to her. Her father pulled out his camera and took a picture of them both together.

"Sir would you like me to take a picture for you so you can be part of it?" asked Killian.

"That would be really nice. Thank you Killian." He said.

Charming got up from his seat, handed the camera to Killian and came around behind his wife and daughter. He kissed each of them on top of their heads and put their arms around them for the picture.

"Say Cheese." Said Killian smiling.

Emma laughed at the harmonious sound of cheese coming from her parents.

"Killian why don't you sit her with Emma so I can get a picture of you both?" said Snow.

"Yeah, give him a hat too Mom." Said Emma laughing.

Snow handed Killian a Santa hat and he sat next to Emma. He put his arm around her. She may have thought this was all going to be strange but it was really nice to be part of a family. Snow snapped several pictures of them and Emma requested one without hats. Killian moved to go back to his chair but Emma held his hand and urged him to stay beside her.

"If you don't mind. You can sit with me here." She said.

"I wasn't sure if I would be disturbing tradition." He said.

"Of course not, and sometimes new traditions need to be made. You can help me out." Said Emma squeezing his hand.

"Ok Emma hand your father a present he's getting ancy." Said Snow.

"It's my job to hand out the gifts, that's why I have to sit here." She said.

"Ah, makes sense now." He said grinning.

They went through the gifts and Emma did surprise Killian with a few other small things she had for him under the tree. Her mother surprised them both with a gift, tickets for the ice rink in town. She also promised their fill of hot cocoa after skating.

Charming was fully engrossed in the medieval book she bought him when they finished unwrapping. She was going to have to thank that professor for the referral. Her father also surprised her mother with a trip to Fiji. Snow had tears streaming down her cheeks in happiness as she hugged him.

"Emma, we won't be going until after your graduation of course." Said Charming.

"No problem Dad. I'll take care of the Blue Bird while you are away." Said Emma.

"Perhaps you can twist my arm to help you." Said Killian smiling.

"That would be amazing. I may just have to take you up on it."Said Emma.

"When are you needed home Killian?" asked Snow.

"I just told them we'd be over close to lunchtime." Said Killian.

"I'm going to run up and change. Do you mind waiting or do you want me to come around when I'm ready?"asked Emma.

"I'll wait for you." He said smiling.

"Ok, I'll be quick." Said Emma.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left. She completely forgot her parents were there. Her mother was smiling at her when she left. Luckily her dad was still talking to himself about swords and leafing through the book.

She heard Killian laughing as she ran upstairs. She got ready as quickly as she could. She dressed in a nice pair of dark skinny jeans and a soft white v neck sweater. Her hair fell around her shoulders in curls. She put on a little lip gloss, her tall boots and grabbed a green scarf.

Killian smiled at her when she walked into the room. He was playing a game of Checkers with her father. It was the medieval edition of course, a gift from her mother.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Dad has me on the ropes so you would be rescuing Me." he said.

"Nah, Killian is being modest. He already beat me twice." Said Charming.

"We'll see you for dinner around 6." Said Snow.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Said Emma.

She hugged her parents and handed Killian a bag to put his gifts in. He laughed when she handed him the knit hat with the pom pom on top that her mother gave him, it was just like hers only Navy Blue. They got bundled up to walk over to Killian's house. The air was crisp and fresh from the snow fall the previous night.

"Snow on Christmas. It's so beautiful." Said Emma.

"Aye, It's beautiful." Said Killian.

The neighborhood covered in white was so serene. Killian draped his arm over Emma's shoulders as they walked along. It didn't take long for them to reach his house. The blue lights and penguins dancing on the lawn were in full display. They looked really pretty against the white snowy backdrop.

"Wow, your brother really did add more lights." Said Emma laughing.

"Aye, I told you he's quite the competitor as well. Best to keep that Chili cook off competition under wraps for as long as you can." Said Killian.

They got to the door but before they could go inside Killian stopped her under the mistletoe and smiled. She looked up and leaned in to kiss him. He taste of cinnamon and chocolate. His lips were warm and she didn't think she could get tired of kissing him.

"Emma, Thank you again for including me in your family's Christmas morning traditions; in all of your traditions really. I expected to be stuck in the café setting up and working through the holidays. It's been one of the most enjoyable surprises of my life to have met you." He said.

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes sparkling with sincerity and smiled.

"I'm so glad you were there. Thank you for going along with my little plan this morning. I would have hated for you to run out and miss all of that. I also appreciate your help with the cooking, cleaning, really just everything. I don't mind doing those things for my parents but the fact that you helped was amazing and made it fun." She said.

"Well it seems your mother is on par with Elsa when it comes to their match making ideas. It was so nice of her to think of me and have a gift." He said.

Emma hugged him tight.

"Oh, when my mother wants to help stay out of her way, she's quite the force. She knows I like you. My parents like you too. It's been a long time since I let anyone into my life." Said Emma.

"That means a lot to me. I hope you'll keep me around for awhile." He said.

"Well, we are going steady." Said Emma laughing.

"Never going to live that one down am I?"he said smiling.

"Actually no because I love that is how you asked me to be your girlfriend." She said.

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Let me get my girlfriend out of the cold. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you stand out here and freeze to death?" he asked.

He pushed open the door and found Elsa and Liam seated on the couch in front of the fireplace snuggling together. Elsa had stockings hanging from the mantle with everyone's names written in glitter. She even included one for the new baby, him, and Emma. He smiled at the gesture. She and Snow must now be working together. He looked over to see Emma was smiling too as she took in the room.

Killian put his bag under the tree and took Emma's coat along with his to hang it in the closet.

"You're here!" called Elsa.

"Merry Christmas." Said Killian.

Elsa hopped out of her spot on the couch and came over to hug Killian. Liam leaned back and waved Hello. He had a compress on his forehead.

"Let me guess, too much eggnog?" asked Killian.

"How'd you know?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, my dad too. Leroy gets heavy handed when he spikes it." Said Emma.

"Merry Christmas Emma." Said Elsa hugging her tight.

"What a great sweater Killian." Said Elsa.

"It's a gift from Emma." Said Killian smiling.

Emma blushed.

"Brings out your eyes." Said Elsa patting his arm.

"That's what I thought too." Said Emma.

"Well I know you've just spent Christmas morning with your family Emma but I hope you don't mind a round two with us. We aren't usually all together and I wanted to start some traditions since our wee one will be here next year." Said Elsa patting her bump.

"I don't mind at all. I'm happy to be here." Said Emma.

Killian squeezed her hand tight.

"Don't worry, I don't have a spot that I have to sit in and no hats are required." He said.

Emma laughed.

"After what I put you through, I'd be up for anything." She said.

He leaned down and kissed the apple of her cheek.

"You look beautiful, by the way I wanted to say something when you walked into the room. "he said.

"Thank you." She said feeling the blush creep up on her cheeks.

When she noticed the stocking with her name her heart skipped. It was such a sweet and incredible gesture. She suspected that Elsa may now be working with her mother on the matchmaking.

They walked into the warm family room. It smelled of cinnamon and berry, just like Christmas. They had a cozy house and it looked like the perfect place for a family.

"Liam, the lights look amazing." Said Emma.

"Thanks." He grumbled.

Killian walked past Liam and ruffled his hair.

"So Brother, too much of the nog eh?" said Killian.

"Keep your voices down would you. Glad to hear I wasn't the only one feeling it this morning. Your Dad certainly likes to compete." Said Liam.

"Sorry about that, yeah he does with certain things. He's very passionate about holidays." Said Emma.

"I'll be right back." Said Killian.

Emma smiled and sat on the love seat across from Elsa and Liam. She suddenly felt a little nervous. Killian was right; Liam was a lot like her Dad.

"Elsa, the house is beautiful." Said Emma.

"Thank you, It's coming along. I just want it to be a home for this little one." She said.

"I'd say you've accomplished that. Any baby would be lucky to live here." Said Emma.

Killian came back in the room with the gifts that he and Emma got the day before. He walked around and placed them on the floor in front of Elsa.

"What's this?" asked Elsa.

"Emma and I thought you might like these." Said Killian.

He walked over and sat next to Emma. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I can't wait for you to see them." Said Emma smiling.

Elsa smiled and carefully opened the wrappings. Liam watched his beautiful wife act like a little girl. She was so cheerful and happy. It warmed his heart to see her that way. He may have thought of the Nolan's as competition but he didn't see them that way anymore. They'd gone out of their way this week to make them feel welcome and his wife was starting to feel better about their choice to move there. That peace of mind couldn't be bought.

"Oh My Gosh! The photos! These are beautiful!" said Elsa.

She got up and rushed to them wrapping both of them in her arms at once. Emma laughed.

"We thought you would like to hang them in the café. Emma helped me choose your favorites." Said Killian.

"I love them. They are amazing." Said Elsa.

"Well done little brother. Thank you Emma, I know you are the creative influence here." Said Liam.

"No, no Killian chose most of this. I just helped him find the places to get them made. He has quite the eye." Said Emma.

He squeezed her hand.

Elsa turned to the tree and pulled out a gift, and handed it to Emma.

"For me?" she asked.

Emma unwrapped it to find a red scarf.

She handed a gift to Killian too.

"I love it." Said Emma.

"Killian told me about your red pom pom hat so I thought it would match." Said Elsa.

Killian's cheeks were definitely a little pink since Elsa revealed he'd been talking about her. Emma smiled.

"Ah, I've got one too." Said Killian.

"Put them on, I want a picture!" said Elsa.

Killian laughed and happily complied with her wishes. He helped Emma put hers around her neck too. She was beaming as she looked into his eyes.

"Ok you two, look over here and on the count of three." Said Elsa.

Emma snuggled close to Killian and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and they smiled as Elsa took several pictures of them.

"I can't wait to see what your parents have cooked up for tonight." Said Liam.

"Oh, they go all out for Christmas dinner. Each year they try a few new dishes to keep things a surprise. They keep the old favorites too. My Uncles are very particular. For some reason they love fruitcake, treat it like gold." Said Emma.

"You will not be disappointed. Their food is so good." Said Killian.

"I'm so happy to be going and you're right. Everything I've had from the Blue Bird is wonderful." Said Elsa.

"You want me to make my famous hang over cure for you brother?" asked Killian.

"Aye, I think that would be a good idea." Said Liam.

Killian stood and pulled his brother up from the couch.

"I'll be right back." Said Killian.

Emma nodded.

"How was your night?" asked Elsa.

"We had an amazing time at the carnival. He's a great dancer. Oh and then we fell asleep on the couch after he asked me to go steady." Said Emma.

Elsa laughed.

"He said that?"she asked.

"He is completely adorable and yes. Of course I said yes. He helped me make breakfast and clean up this morning for my parents. He is the most amazing man I've ever met. I can't tell if he is real or if this is a dream. " Said Emma beaming.

"Aww, that is so sweet. I told you about the Jones boys. They get under your skin but when they are in, they are all in. I hope that doesn't scare you." Said Elsa.

"Oh no, in fact I'm in. I'm all in. I've never been more sure." said Emma.

"I'm so glad. The baby is glad too." Said Elsa feeling her bump.

"Oh may I touch?" asked Emma.

Elsa nodded and guided her hand to where the baby was kicking.

"Oh! Wow I can feel it. You're right it's a very active baby." Said Emma.

"This one is quite the gymnast." Said Elsa.

Killian walked in to see Emma touching Elsa's baby bump and laughing. He was excited about that little bundle. It meant his family was growing.

"Ladies, I got you some beverages." Said Killian.

He handed each of them a mug of cocoa.

"Thank you." Said Emma.

"How thoughtful." said Elsa.

"You really are thoughtful Killian." Said Emma.

"So, going steady?" said Elsa smiling as she sipped from her mug.

Killian blushed and looked at Emma.

She was looking away and smiling as she sipped from her mug.

"I promise I'll only tell that story to family." Said Emma.

He snuggled next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Where is Liam?"asked Elsa.

"He's drinking the hangover cure and then grabbing a shower. He will be down soon." Said Killian.

"I'm going to check on Liam. That poor man just doesn't know when to quit sometimes. I can't stop him because he says the most adorable things to me when he drinks. I just hate to see him pay for it. I'm sure that the competition with Emma's father will die down eventually and they will act normal. He won't admit it but he is having the best time with your Dad." Said Elsa.

She got up and left them to check on Liam.

"I don't mind you telling everyone. I just feel like a git because it's such an old tradition and I was fumbling for the right words." He said.

"I love that you asked me that way. It makes me want to tell the story. I'm still waiting for my pin, or maybe your letterman jacket?" Said Emma laughing.

"Speaking of pin." He said.

He reached under the tree and pulled out a package for Emma.

"You got something for me?" she asked.

"Perhaps or maybe Santa visited my house with something for you." He said grinning.

She opened the package to find a charm bracelet. It had a sled, a little yellow bug, and a gingerbread man charms dangling from it.

She looked up at him with tears pricking against her eyes and smiled.

"This is beautiful. I love it." She said.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure." He said.

"How, when?" she asked.

"Well, one of your Uncles mentioned that he had a jewelry store the first night at your coming home party. I walked down early in the morning and he helped me." he said.

He helped her put it on her shaky wrist. She immediately put her arms around him and kissed him. He held her tight and kissed her tenderly. She pulled back a little and smiled. She gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you Killian. This is the perfect gift." Said Emma.

"Well, I thought the charms would help us commemorate our time together." Said Killian.

"Just when I think you can't get more amazing." She said.

"It's something you seem to bring out in me." He said.

Elsa walked into the cutest couple ever. They were sitting their snuggling close. She hated to interrupt them.

"Well, Liam is doing better but he might be a bit longer than I thought. What time are we to be at your parents?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, Mom said 6." Said Emma.

"Emma is that a charm bracelet?" asked Elsa.

Killian smiled.

"Yes, Killian just gave it to me. Isn't it amazing." said Emma.

"Killian, you sweet sweet man." said Elsa as she examined it.

Emma was beaming and that was the effect he was hoping for most. He was so happy she loved it. She really did bring out a different side of him and it felt good.

"Killian, if you are up for it we could go ice skating?" asked Emma.

"I'm a bit shaky but if you are up for it I'm happy to go. It was a nice gift from your parents." Said Killian.

"I think we can give Elsa and Liam some time to get ready. I'm not that great on skates either." She said smiling.

"We will meet you at your parents house at 6." Said Elsa.

"Dress festive if you can. You'll feel out of place if you don't." said Emma.

"Really? So I can finally wear my Snowman Jumper!" said Elsa.

"Yes, I know my mom would love it. I'm sure I will too." Said Emma.

Elsa hugged them both again before she went back to help her husband.

They bundled up for the ice rink each wearing their new matching red scarf. Killian even put on his new pom pom hat from her mother. God this man looked adorable in hats and scarves. She was going to get him one in every color.

They got to the rink and it was bustling with people. Small children were flailing about along with some parents. Couples were gliding together around the rink but mostly it looked like everyone was having fun. Emma waved to a few passersby as they whooshed past her waving.

They handed in their tickets and got skates. The new fallen snow around the outside of the rink looked beautiful. The scene was something you would see in a Christmas card. Killian extended his hand to her.

"Ready Love?" he asked.

"Ready as I'm going to get. Don't worry I've got you." She said.

They stepped out onto the rink and started off shaky. They nearly went down four times before they picked up a smooth glide. He was wrong and was a great skater. He attributed it to the fact that he played ice hockey for awhile and was used to being in the cold.

She was better than she let on as well. She just didn't want him to know she used to skate on a squad for school until she was 16 and give him cold feet about the whole thing. She held his hand as they skated slowly around. She introduced him to more friends and neighbors. They did have a few mishaps that landed them together on the ice but nothing too serious. It was a great afternoon and one of the more fun activities she's done in a long time. She often forgot to stop and enjoy life. She was so busy going all the time.

She decided to give him a little show and performed a few spin tricks for him. He was amazed and laughing at her.

"I thought you weren't any good on skates?" he said.

"Well, I didn't want you to think you were with a pro. I skated on a team until I was 16. I wasn't a gold medal champion or anything but I had fun." She said.

"You are amazing. You keep surprising me at every turn. What else are you hiding?" He said.

"I don't know, you'll have to find out." She said smiling.

They stayed on the ice for a few hours before they left. It was about an hour until dinner. Emma dropped Killian off at his house so that he could get ready. They got a little wet and he needed to change. He was going to ride over with Elsa and Liam. She was already counting the minutes until she saw him again.

"Hey Mom, Dad. I'm home." Said Emma.

"Hi Honey. How was your day?"asked Snow.

"It was great. Where's Dad?" asked Emma.

"Down at the café bringing up a few things for tonight." Said Snow.

Emma took off her coat and hung it on the pegs by the door along with her other snowy wet things.

"Emma, is that a charm bracelet?" asked Snow.

She turned to see her mother grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, Killian gave it to me." said Emma.

She held out her arm to let her mother look it over.

"Oh Emma, that boy is just, oh just so sweet." Said Snow.

"I know Mom. He asked me to be his girlfriend last night." said Emma.

"Emma, I'm so happy for you. I wasn't sure if you were going to try again. You have no idea how happy this makes me to see you happy." said Snow.

She hugged her mother tight.

"Thank you by the way for intervening with Dad last night. I know I'm not a child but with Dad, I just get the feeling he would rather I stay that little 6 year old. You're right. I was being a little closed off after having my heart broken but it's been a long time and I'm excited about this. It feels right." Said Emma.

"Well, you'd be right. I appreciate your understanding your old Dad. It makes him happy. That is until we have grandchildren. Then I think it will be safe for you to act like an adult. Maybe." Said Snow.

"Mom, grandchildren? That is way too fast. Keep that one on the way back burner ok. I've got University to finish and we just started. I can't say I don't see a future with him though. I love his family too." Said Emma.

"Hey a mother can dream. I'm just happy you've found someone that you enjoy being around and that you've decided to let him in your heart. He seems good for you." said Snow.

"Mom, he really is. I just feel so happy around him. He is so sweet and loving. It's just so refreshing to find a man who is chivalrous. You can't believe the ill mannered jerks that go to my school." Said Emma.

"I can see why you've been happy to be single for so long then." Said Snow.

Emma laughed.

"I'm going to run up and get ready for the party if you don't need me. I need to get out of these wet pants. We used those ice rink tickets and we had a great time. Thank you again!" said Emma.

"Everything is under control. Go ahead Honey. I'm so glad you liked that gift." Said Snow.

She hugged her mother and made a beeline to her room to get ready. She grabbed a quick shower and blew out her hair just enough to let her curls come through. She wasn't kidding about her parents and the festive attire for this party. Luckily she didn't have to go full festive like she used to. Her Dad let her tone it down last year. She put on a white pair of tights that had little cartoon snowmen all over them along with a black corduroy skirt. She pulled on her soft red v neck sweater and put her charm bracelet back on.

She held out her arm and dangled it in front of the window. She couldn't stop smiling at such a thoughtful gift. She sat on her bed and picked up her new ducky which she now called Killy and hugged him.

She pulled on her boots and checked her makeup. She heard the doorbell and ran down to help her parents take coats.

Everyone looked happy and festive as they arrived. Each time a person took off their coat and revealed their outfit she smiled. They all knew it was tradition at their place. Her Uncles had on various sweaters which would only be considered as ugly in other parts of the world but knowing that they hand made the décor on them made them special.

It was almost 6:30 and Killian and his family still hadn't shown up. She was starting to worry but company kept coming so she kept taking coats and greeting. She got excited every time the doorbell rang in anticipation that it was him.

She was walking back from their make shift coat room when she saw him walk in the door. His face lit up when he saw her. She smiled so hard that she felt it in her eyes. She quickly made it over to them and hugged him tight as he had his coat half on and half off.

"Ooof." He said as she tackle hugged him.

"Sorry, I missed you. Can I say that even though it's only been an hour?" she asked.

"No, I missed you too. Liam took forever to get into his festive attire. He was trying to get the effects to work. "said Killian.

She took his coat and he was tastefully dressed in a red sweater over a white crisp shirt and a red tie with little snowmen all over it.

"You look great. We match." She said looking him up and down.

"Great minds think alike. Take a look." He said.

He pulled up his pant leg revealing his snowman holiday socks.

"They are great! I love them." She said.

"Emma, you look so pretty." Said Elsa.

"Thank you, I Love your outfit. You look so adorable." Said Emma.

"Liam, Wow! What a great sweater." Said Emma.

"Well, you said festive and the missus loves her snowmen." Said Liam.

"Turn it on." Said Killian smiling.

"Ah, almost forgot." Said Liam.

His blue sweater lit up the little snowmen that were scattered around it. He was literally a walking Christmas light display. It was glorious. Emma and Killian were roaring laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Snow.

"Mom, Liam, Elsa and Killian just got here. Liam has the most amazing sweater." Said Emma.

"Oh wow! How perfect! You guys look amazing." Said Snow.

"Wait until Dad sees." Whispered Emma into Snow's ear.

Snow laughed.

"Let me take your coats." Said Emma.

She gathered all of their coats and Killian helped her put them in the coat room.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was getting worried." Said Emma.

He pulled her close and smoothed back her hair over her shoulder uncovering her face.

"You look beautiful." He said.

He kissed her lightly taking in her strawberry scent as he ran his hand over her silky blond curls.

"I think everyone is here. Are you ready for all this madness?" she asked.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm ready." he said.

"Ok.." she said.

"Wait, I almost forgot." He said interrupting her.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Just a little something." He said grinning.

She opened the little box and inside was a little ducky charm.

"Killian, you shouldn't have but I love it." She said smiling.

He helped her put the little charm on her bracelet. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Her hands were brushing through the back his hair and he pulled her so close she could feel the kiss in her toes. It was only the approach of footsteps that broke them apart.

Killian touched his lips and smiled.

"Wow." He said.

Emma smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get out of here before we miss the party. Not that I would be complaining after that kiss." She said.

"No complaints from me either." He said.

The party was in full swing when they got out there. They grabbed some beers from the cooler and walked around talking to everyone. Snow was introducing Elsa to some of the other guests. Liam was in the back room with her dad. They were both looking at the new medieval book that Emma got him. Liam's sweater was glowing brightly. Her father was looking over at Liam's sweater and his face could only be described as envy. He also went all out in his attire but he was missing the light effect. She was almost certain her father was hoping to get online or get to the store as early as possible to get one for next year.

"Hey Dad, you ok? Can I get you something?" she asked.

"No Honey. Just reading this amazing book you bought." Said Charming.

"I'm so glad you like it Dad." Said Emma.

"Yeah, I might have to find out where you got this. It's amazing." Said Liam.

"I can give you the information. One of my professors recommended it." Said Emma.

"Emma, that's a pretty bracelet." Said Charming.

"Killian gave it to me." said Emma.

Charming looked up behind Emma to see Killian standing there talking to Walter and smiled.

"Very nice." Said Charming smiling.

Emma let out the breath she was holding.

"Ok well I'll see you both later." She said.

They were engrossed in the book again before she turned around. She walked up next to Killian and snaked her arm through his.

"Hi Uncle Walter." Said Emma.

"Hi Emma. Killian's going to come by my shop this week and help me with a few book keeping issues I've been having. He's already saved me money and that was with a quick peek." Said Walter.

"You are a man of many talents." She said smiling.

"Well you don't get your MBA to become a dish washer." Said Killian.

"I'm going to steal him for awhile Uncle Walter." Said Emma.

"Ok, See you this week mate. Thanks for your help with the charms." Said Killian.

Emma looked over and smiled at Walter.

"So he's your connection." She said.

"That he is. He needs a little help and I just so happen to specialize in the help he needs." He said.

She kissed him sweetly.

"You are just amazing." Said Emma.

They went to the buffet to grab some food. Luckily her Uncles were distracted and hadn't hit the table yet. They loaded up some plates and snuck out to the back porch. It was fenced in and her mom setup a heater out there as well. They sat and talked with quiet ease. Party goers would join them and keep moving. They kept talking and spent time getting to know about each other's hidden talents. Before they knew it midnight came again. The house was quiet with the exception of a few voices.

Emma grabbed his hand. Her heart was wrenching at the thought of him leaving again. She found her mother and Elsa together in the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you've stayed this long." Said Killian.

"Well your brother has been in a heated match of checkers with Emma's father for at least an hour and a half." Said Elsa.

Snow shook her head.

"We've just been sitting here swapping stories and talking about recipes." Said Snow.

"Sounds like you are hitting it off." Said Killian.

Snow hugged Elsa.

"How could you not love her? Wait, Emma is that another charm?" asked Snow.

She saw her mother's eyes avert to Killian and she smiled.

"It is. He surprised me with it tonight." She said.

"I'll go and get him Elsa." Said Killian.

"Thank you. This little one needs to get some rest." Said Elsa.

"Let me see!" said Snow.

Emma held out her wrist to the ladies and dangled it.

"It's beautiful." Said Elsa.

"Oh and the little duck. Just like he won for you last night." Said Snow.

Emma nodded and she smiled wide.

"It's amazing, he's amazing. Is it weird that I miss him and he's only in the other room?" she asked.

Elsa smiled.

"Oh you two are so cute together." Said Snow.

"Aren't they? Wait until you see the pictures I took earlier." said Elsa.

"Stop it." Said Emma blushing.

He walked into the room and had three sets of adoring eyes on him.

"He's coming. I've gotten them to concede to a draw." Said Killian pointing back.

"That's great." Said Elsa.

"What did I do?" he asked as they all gazed at him.

"I just showed them the bracelet." Said Emma smiling.

"Ah." He said.

"Killian, that is beautiful." Said Snow.

"Well I thought it only fitting for my beautiful girlfriend." He grinned.

"Still waiting on that pin." Said Emma laughing.

Liam finally appeared and Emma grabbed their coats. Her father had Killian engrossed in conversation about the financials he would be helping Walter with. She picked up their coats and thought fondly of their kiss earlier. She felt her toes curl again as the ghost of his lips still remained on her own.

She walked out to rescue Elsa since that poor woman has been waiting long enough. She handed out their coats and held Killian's in her hand.

She went up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Time to go already?" he asked.

Emma frowned and nodded.

He reached up and put his hand over hers.

"Charming, would you help me with these plates." Said Snow.

"Coming Honey" he said.

"I believe I owe your mother a nice gift too." He said.

Emma laughed.

He pulled on his coat and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head against his chest as he caressed her back. He kissed the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas Emma." He said.

She leaned back to look up at him. She kissed his chin, his nose and then she kissed his lips ever so lightly.

"Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever." She said playfully.

"I should be the one thanking you, Love." he said.

He leaned down and kissed her softly as he heard footsteps and voices approaching.

"Thank you again for having us." Said Elsa.

"Charming, rematch again soon?" asked Liam.

"You are very welcome. I'm so glad we got to meet you." Said Snow.

"Absolutely. Anytime." Said Charming.

"Little brother, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Aye" said Killian.

Emma grabbed his hand.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course." He said.

He hugged her tight.

"I'll see you as soon as I can." He whispered.

"Good, I'll be thinking of you." She whispered.

She leaned back and helped him tie his scarf.

"Thank you both for having me today. Merry Christmas." He said.

"You're welcome anytime." Said Snow.

"Goodnight." Said Charming.

Emma walked him to the door and watched him walk down to meet his brother and Elsa. He turned back to wave her to go in. She waved back and shut the door. She was definitely in trouble and possibly very much in love with Killian Jones.


	5. Chapter 5: Oh what a beautiful morning

A/N: Let the fluff roll in. Hello Lovely readers. I hope you are enjoying this super fluffy fic. I appreciate those of you who leave me comments, questions, and reviews. I put a few answers to some anon's on my Fic Blog just in case you were curious. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. The Snow Flake will be opening soon and New Year's Eve is coming. More to Come!

Ch. 5

She helped her parents clean up after the guests left. It helped her keep her mind off of Killian. She missed his company already. She climbed the stairs after a long day and smiled as she thought of him. She found her new ducky sitting on the bed looking at her. She quickly dressed for bed and snuggled with her duck as she thought of Killian. She had to be in the café early the next morning for the early rush.

She never believed her friends when they told her about how they fell in love. She thought it was just something people said but it's never been this way for her. She tried a relationship before and she eased into it only to have her heart yanked out. She's never had it where the other person reached at the same time. With Killian, they equally reached and grabbed hold at the same time. That thought lulled her to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Jones family climbed into the car and quickly made it a few blocks to reach home. Killian looked up as he passed under the mistletoe hanging above on the porch and smiled. Their lawn was still illuminated and festive. He walked in behind Elsa and Liam pulling off his jacket.

"Little brother, I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much." Said Liam.

"I know, it looks good on you." Said Elsa.

Liam helped Elsa out of her coat and took Killian's as well.

"I'm happy. I'm truly happy. I've had so much fun with Emma since I got here." Said Killian.

"The Nolan's are such a sweet family. They've been so kind to us and Emma. I adore her. She is thoughtful, kind, and so helpful. " said Elsa.

"She really is. We really have so much in common. I feel so at ease talking with her." Said Killian.

"She's quite a beauty too. Not as pretty as Elsa but she is beautiful." Said Liam.

Elsa rolled her eyes and Killian laughed.

"She is beautiful. I love when she smiles so hard that her eyes light up too." Said Killian.

"I know she really likes you." Said Elsa.

"She said that?" asked Killian.

"Oh yes, I'd say the girl's got it bad." Said Elsa.

Killian grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm off to bed, Love are you coming?" asked Liam.

She grabbed his hand.

"Goodnight Killian." Said Elsa.

"Merry Christmas Little Brother." Said Liam.

"Goodnight." Said Killian rolling his eyes.

When was his brother going to realize he was a grown man? He'd just finished University with an MBA. He wasn't that little lad chasing after him anymore. In fact he believed if they actually measured he was at least an inch taller.

He was really just happy to be home. He still wasn't sure if this was permanent but he was starting to see what the appeal was to small town charm. He'd only known Emma about a week but he really liked spending time with her, he even missed her. He couldn't remember a better night sleep than he had the night before. Even if it was accidental he was happy he had that time with her.

She was warm and loving. He was never much of a cuddler but it seemed he wanted to do that with her all the time. He would not admit this to Liam but he began to think that perhaps he would wear a Reindeer Jumper if Emma asked him. In fact he would likely do anything for her. He was definitely falling for Emma Nolan and hard. He went to bed that night with thoughts of Emma and gingerbread swirling through his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 5:30 AM alarm came fast and it was really hard to peel her head from her pillow. She pushed the alarm clock button to the off position and shuffled back onto the bed into her pillows. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled. She hoped that she might get to see Killian early. They hadn't really made exact plans. She quickly got ready and beat her parents downstairs. She called up to let them know she would run over and open the café. That would give them a bit of extra time to get ready.

She bundled up for the cold snow laid morning. It was again brisk but the air was clean. She took a dep breath letting the cool air fill her lungs. It was very refreshing; if she wasn't awake she was now. The sun was coming up and the soft light was pleasing to the eyes. She fumbled for her keys and accidentally dropped them into the snow. She leaned down to pick them up only to be greeted by a familiar set of beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

"Killian, Hi!" she said.

"Good Morning." He said.

He handed her the keys and he lingered a bit holding her hand.

"Would you like to ride with me?" she asked.

"Thought you'd never ask, but first things first." He said.

He pulled her into his arms and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her soundly. She chuckled.

"Good Morning." She said.

"I was thinking about you and happened to be up at this ungodly hour. Thought I might surprise you. I wanted to get an early start at the café since I'm meeting Walter today." He said.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I missed you too. Lucky for me I had a cuddly duck to keep me company." She said smiling.

"Ah, perhaps I need one of those too." He said.

She pressed her face to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. She smelled of strawberries and he loved it. It was completely Emma.

"I would love to stay here and never leave your arms but I promised my parents I'd open the café." She said.

"Alright, if we must." He said smiling.

She kissed the tip of his nose.

"This is the best surprise. Thank you for coming here so early." She said.

"I'm happy I caught you. I'd help if you asked." He said.

"I'd hate to impose. I know you have a lot of work to do at the Snow Flake." Said Emma.

"I'd still make time to help you if you needed." He said.

He pulled open her car door; she sat in, looked up and smiled at the sweet gesture. He closed it and ran around to the passenger side to get in. She had the car running and the air blasting in hopes that it would get warm quick. They buckled in and she was off on the road.

Main Street was still pretty quiet and that was expected the day after Christmas. Most of the town slept in so they generally got a bit of a break and the breakfast rush started later. That was part of the reason she didn't mind coming down to open. She could do it alone. Her parents also let the waitresses come in a bit later too.

She parked in her usual spot and before she had the car turned off Killian was at her door. She smiled and just thought, he can't be real, but he is, and he is amazing.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome milady." He said with a bow.

Emma laughed.

"You are amazing, you know that." Said Emma.

"I'm glad to hear you think that." Said Killian.

"Come on in, let me make you some breakfast good sir." Said Emma laughing.

"Really? Perhaps we can make it together." He said.

"OK, Let me open up the place and then we can get started." Said Emma.

They walked in to the room, Santa was now sleeping so they didn't get bombarded with the loud ho ho ho that Killian was first greeted with. Emma turned on the lights and took his coat along with hers to the back placing them on the hooks. She walked quickly past the coffee bar and pushed the button on the coffee maker to start the brewing process.

She leaned over, kissed his cheek as she passed, and went back to work.

He reached up and touched his cheek as he watched her run through the café quickly. She seemed to have a routine and ran through it quick. He looked around and their kitchen was immaculate. He'd expect nothing less from her parents. Her father was certainly a perfectionist for sure.

Emma came walking through like a whirlwind. She turned on all the burners and started pulling items from the fridge and setting up the stations. She had the oven going and began pulling out the proofed rolls and buns.

"Emma, can I help you?" he asked.

"Nope, I got it. You can grab some coffee if you like. Should be ready." Said Emma.

She pointed back to the brewed coffee that was percolating and permeating the air.

"Thanks, I would love some." He said.

She ran through a few more items and he watched her talking to herself and mumbling things. She was highly adorable when she was on a mission. Her pretty curls were bouncing as she hustled through. The sun was up and the café was illuminated by the early morning light along with the soft lighting they had at the tables.

She popped up next to him and kissed him on the other cheek before she went back to her mission. He laughed.

"Are you sure I can't help? Let me help." he asked.

She walked over to him slowly and smiled.

"I'm all yours now. Let's make breakfast." She said.

"I like the sound of that, of you being all mine, which reminds me." He said as he fumbled into his pocket.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

He looked up with a devilish grin.

"What?" she asked.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"OK." She said smiling and she did as he asked.

He took her hand, peeled it open and dropped a small tie pin with a K on it into her hand.

She opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her. His eyes were gazing into hers and he was grinning from ear to ear. It felt like she had an earring in her hand. She looked down to see the little golden K pin.

"Oh my gosh, you got me a pin? I was really just kidding." she said smiling.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"Yes, lass, I thought perhaps you would ask and I wanted to be prepared. I know you were only teasing but I couldn't resist. I believe I put it on you and tradition states we are officially going steady." He said laughing.

"Put it on me. I am totally going to wear this." She said laughing.

He fumbled with the pin but eventually got it on her sweater. She brushed her hand over it.

"I can't believe you did this. How?" she asked.

"My brother got me the tie pin for an event we had to go to a long time ago. I was doing a little unpacking yesterday and came across it. I thought perhaps it would give a bit more weight to your story." He said.

"Killian, I love this. I'm not this kind of girl. I'm not the girl who goes gaga for guys, in fact I haven't had any guy around for a really long time. My mother was starting to worry my heart was too broken. But this, and You; I just can't help myself but jump in further and further, head first with you. " she said smiling.

She felt happy tears forming in her eyes. He looked at her to see the sincerity of what she just told him. He brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Emma, I feel the same. You don't have to worry about me. Believe me, I don't pin women. I've never introduced a girl to my family before. Clearly I'm a novice, I asked you to go steady. I haven't dated anyone in a really long time. I've been completely focused on finishing school. It's almost from the minute I met you that the clock started ticking for me again on my life. I was suddenly awake and my heart was beating again. You make me want to do these things so pinning you may seem old fashioned but I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend." He said.

She caressed his face and cupped it with both hands.

"I'm proud to have you as my boyfriend too. Thank you for this. Thank you for all the old fashioned tradition and chivalry. It's just perfect and in fact you're perfect." She said.

He kissed her lightly smiling against her lips.

"Should we get started making breakfast? When does it get busy here?" he asked.

"Well, after the holiday we get a little later rush but yes, we should, so we can eat." She said.

She leaned up and kissed him once more. She touched her pin and smiled. Killian felt light like he was floating on air. He laughed. He couldn't believe he just pinned her. Liam would never let him live it down.

They fixed breakfast together easily just like the day before. They were completely in sync and this time it was just quick omelets and toast so they could eat before the rush came running in. Her parents would be along soon but they had their own breakfast ritual so it was just the two of them today.

They picked a little table in the back, the table he sat in the first time he came. They had easy conversation. He was going to visit her Uncle Walter early and then over to the Snow flake to help Liam finish up for the opening tomorrow.

She was working at the café up to dinner. It was a long day but it helped her parents recover after the big party the day before. She planned to surprise him later at the Snow Flake to see if she could help them if they needed were finishing up when her parents walked in.

"Hey you two. Good Morning." Said Snow.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Said Emma.

"Killian you're here too." Said Charming.

Killian laughed.

"Yes, Good Morning Sir." Said Killian.

"Dad." Said Emma.

"Thanks for taking care of opening this morning Honey. Your Mom and I really appreciate it. It was nice to make breakfast and eat at home for once. It was a long day yesterday." Said Charming.

"No problem Dad. I'm glad to help." Said Emma.

"Thank you so much for inviting my family to the party yesterday. Liam and Elsa both had a wonderful time. They are so happy to have made friends with you all." Said Killian.

"Oh, we were so happy they came. Elsa is so sweet. She and I are going to try to get together more often so I can help her meet some new mothers and help her find the good places for moms to go with babies." Said Snow.

"Mom, that's so nice." Said Emma.

"I'm happy to help her and I know your father has been having fun with Liam. They seem to be equally matched and he hasn't had someone to compete with in a long time. It's good for him." Said Snow.

"I'm happy to hear that. I know they were nervous about being so new in town. Your warm welcome has been so reassuring to them both. He certainly has a competitor in Liam. He thrives on it." Said Killian.

"Dad, are you alright back there?" asked Emma.

"Yep, got it Honey. You have everything ready. Just going to put these rolls and buns in the oven. Can you ask Mom to come back when she is ready?" Said Charming.

"Duty calls." Said Snow.

"What time do you have to meet Uncle Walter?" said Emma.

"Oh, he just said come round mid-morning." Said Killian.

"He usually stops in for coffee and buns." Said Emma.

"I don't want him to think I'm stalking so I'll go over to the Snow Flake and finish up a bit of inventory work that I started. I'm nearly finished some of the business activity so Liam will be putting me to work on hard labor again. I believe we still have to finish building the tables and chairs. It's going to be a long day." Said Killian frowning.

He turned to pick up his coat from the hook behind him.

"I'd love to help if I can." Said Emma.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"That would be wonderful but you are needed here." He said.

"I'm here through dinner so if you need a break you know where to find Me." said Emma.

"You do the same." Said Killian.

"I'll walk you out." Said Emma.

She grabbed her coat from the hook.

"Mom, be right back." Said Emma.

"Ok Honey." She called.

Emma buttoned up and walked Killian outside. The town was finally coming alive and she saw a few cars on the street. They walked down around the side of the building near her car.

"It was fun this morning, making breakfast with you." Said Killian.

"I had fun too. Thanks again for the pin. Don't forget if you need a break, come see me or wave the white flag and I'll come rescue you." She said.

"Will do lass." He said.

He pulled her close and hugged her tight. His warm arms were nice around her in the cool morning air. She quickly kissed him softly.

"See you later?" she asked.

"Aye." He said.

He was on his way and she head back inside. The rush was starting at the café and she needed to get to work. She grabbed an apron and an order pad. She looked over to see the Snow Flake light up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day went by quickly. He spent about an hour with Walter looking over his finances. He was able to tweak things for him and help him save a lot in expenses. He also managed to show him a few new things to help him earn more money. Walter was a very happy man. He'd been spreading the word about Killian's help to the other Storybrooke business owners. He told him to expect a call and that he should probably come up with a consulting fee.

He'd done it for Walter as a favor because he'd helped him with the charm bracelet for Emma. Walter put a rush on things to make sure he'd have it for Christmas. While he was waiting he happened to look over his notes and saw a few quick tweaks. It would be different to look at the other businesses. He'd probably have to do more research for them but he lived to find the flaws and fix failing businesses. It was one of his favorite subjects in school.

He thanked Walter for the referrals and he picked up a little something for Emma while he was there. As he walked back he saw the line at the Blue Bird and Emma was hustling back and forth between customers. She seemed to be in her element. He waited by the door for a few minutes just in case she noticed him.

She must have been looking for him because as soon as she saw him she came rushing forward to the window and waved. She blew him a kiss and he actually caught her pretend kiss. She was laughing at his gesture. He loved to see her smile. He really hoped his brother wasn't watching at that moment since he was a fool in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Emma can you come back and help me for a sec?" called Snow.

"Sure Mom, be right back." Said Emma.

She finished up with her current tables. She'd been looking out the window from time to time hoping to catch a glimpse of Killian. When she saw him she felt little butterflies in her stomach. He was smiling and waving to her. She had no clue what came over her but she rushed to the window and blew him a kiss. She was turning into a love sick puppy and it felt glorious. She'd never felt like this before and when he caught her kisses she couldn't help but laugh hysterically at her boyfriend who was clearly as goofy as she was.

"Emma!" called Snow.

"Sorry Mom, What's up?" she asked.

"Can you help me heave this tray of lasagna into the oven for tomorrow's special?" she asked.

"Sure, where's Dad?" she asked.

"He had to run out to get some containers for the holiday décor and said he'd be right back." Said Snow.

She picked up half of the pan and her mother had the other side. It was a big catering pan and it was going into the big oven. Her mother put in a lot of cheesy layers so it was really heavy. Emma closed the oven and dusted off her hands.

Snow pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Honey." She said.

She stood in front of her and brushed her hands over her daughter's shoulders taking her in.

"You've grown into quite the lady. Where did the time go?" Said Snow.

"Oh Mom." Said Emma.

"You know I can't help it. I'm so happy you are here. "said Snow.

"Me too Mom. I've missed you guys too." Said Emma.

"Wait, Emma what is this?" asked Snow.

Her mother saw the little K pinned on her sweater and smiled.

"No. Emma is that a K pin?" she asked laughing.

"Yes, I'd been teasing him so much about the "going steady" comment and I made a joke about getting a pin when you go steady. Well, it turns out the joke is on me. He is so sweet and actually had an old tie pin. He gave it to me this morning." Said Emma smiling.

"Emma that is fantastic. I love it so much. What a great story." Said Snow.

"I know Mom. I missed him last night when he left and I was just hoping to see him before the rush. He showed up this morning and offered to help me. He missed me too." Said Emma.

She could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks when she realized she was having this conversation with her mother.

"Sweety, I'm so glad you're happy. You know how worried I was after that break up. You were so down and I didn't think you would try again. It's been awhile." Said Snow.

Her mother won't even say his name. She dated him for 6 months and nameless broke her heart.

"Mom, it was two years ago. I think I've mourned long enough and maybe my heart just needed the right guy to come along and wake me up." She said.

"I'm sure that's it. I am just so happy to see you in love." said Snow.

"In Love? You think." asked Emma.

"You seem to have all the signs." Said Snow smiling.

"All the signs for what?" asked Charming.

"Oh nothing." Said Emma blushing.

"Did you get that stuff?" asked Snow.

"I better get back out there Mom." Said Emma.

"Yeah, thanks for your help Honey." Said Snow.

Emma rushed back out front thankful that her mother helped avoid that conversation with her father who was not ready to hear about feelings that her daughter had for a man. Her mom was always good about helping her avoid those delicate conversations with her Dad when she needed to. She thought secretly he was happy he didn't have to hear about them. He was great too and she knew she could count on him for anything but she was a Daddy's girl and in her eyes she was six.

Her mother said it but she felt it. She knew her mother was right. She was falling in love with Killian hard and fast. She touched her little pin and smiled. She wasn't going to stop it this time. She wanted to run in head first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian walked into the café. The place looked great. Liam hung the photos that he and Emma gave them for Christmas. The black and white checkered ceramic floor gleamed under the afternoon sunlight that was pouring through the front glass window. Snow Flake Café was written in bright blue with silver outline across the clear glass. Liam also ordered a few crystal snowflakes to hang near the window. The sun reflecting through them made little rainbows appear around the café.

Liam walked into the room with a pencil tucked behind his ear and a tape measure in his hand. He was covered in dust and grinning.

"Ah, I see you've finished catching kisses out front and decided to come in and do some man's work." Said Liam.

Killian felt his cheeks flush and he rolled his eyes. Liam came over and clapped him on his shoulder.

"Liam, leave Killian alone. I think it's sweet." Said Elsa grinning.

"Ah, so you saw the whole thing then." He said scratching behind his hear nervously.

"Oh Yes!" said Liam laughing.

Killian shook his head.

"You left early this morning." Said Elsa.

"Oh, yeah I met up with Emma and we had breakfast. I figured I'd come by early and catch up on a few things here before I had to meet with Walter." Said Killian.

"I noticed that you got a bit done this morning. Thanks Mate." Said Liam.

"Yes, I finished some of the administrative stuff and built some of the chairs. Good of you to leave the instructions out on the counter." Said Killian.

"You boys hungry? I've been cooking all day to prepare for the opening tomorrow." said Elsa.

"Smells wonderful in here. I'm always ready to eat." Said Killian.

"You should see what's she's cooked up. My wife is amazing." Said Liam.

"Can't wait." Said Killian.

"It will be just a few minutes." Said Elsa running back to the kitchen.

"So little brother, how'd it go with Walter?" asked Liam.

"Great, I was able to help him. Seems he's been talking to some of the other business owners about me and said I should expect calls." Said Killian.

"That's great. Put your education to work." Said Liam.

"Aye, I'm looking forward to helping them. So far the people in town have all been really nice. I think you've chosen a great place to raise your child." Said Killian.

"Elsa is very happy so I'm happy. I'd also say that you seem happy here too. Does that mean you think you'll stick around for awhile?"asked Liam.

"Aye, I guess you could say that. I will say that I've certainly been thinking about my future this week. Perhaps what I thought I wanted isn't exactly what I truly wanted." Said Killian.

"Mmmm, the right person can do that to you. Just when you think you'd be happy on a ship for the rest of your life, hanging with your mates, and visiting new ports they swoop in and get under your skin. Next thing you know you're hanging on every word and trying to find ways to make sure she is happy. The best part about it is that you want it. You want all of it. You'll happily wear a reindeer jumper if she asks you." Said Liam.

Killian laughed.

"Aye, I'm starting to see what you mean brother. I think I'd do anything to see her smile including catching air kisses." Said Killian.

"I'd say I was worried but I've been watching the pair of you together and there is just something magnetic between you. I see how she looks at you and you look at her. It's the same. You know what I like her. She's a nice girl. I think she will be good for you." Said Liam clapping him on the shoulder.

"Aye, I do too." Said Liam.

"Here you go boys! " said Elsa.

"Let me take that tray from you." Said Liam.

"I've got it but thank you Honey." Said Elsa.

She placed the steaming plates of food on the newly built table and the guys sat in the chairs.

"This looks great." Said Killian.

"I hope you like it" said Elsa holding her hands in front of her mouth in anticipation.

"Are these your Grandmother's meatballs?" asked Liam.

"Yes." Said Elsa.

"You know I love the meatballs." Said Liam.

"Elsa these are delicious. I'm sure they will be a hit." Said Killian.

"I'm so glad." Said Elsa.

They finished lunch and then started working on the chairs. Between the pair of them they knocked them out quickly. They set up the configuration of the tables and chairs. Elsa set them up with napkin holders. She also folded several bundles of silverware and napkins together.

Several hours passed and they'd completed almost the entire checklist for opening. Elsa was in the back cooking the food that can be pre-made and preparing her baked goods for opening. They were up front cleaning and setting up the tables. The place looked perfect.

It wasn't until the light changed that Killian noticed just how much time had passed. He looked over towards the Blue Bird in hopes of seeing Emma. She wasn't visible in the window. He frowned. He went in back to grab some additional rags when he heard the new little bell he'd installed above the door jingle.

He turned around to find Emma standing by the door looking around awestruck. He felt like running to her but he calmly walked over to greet her.

"Hey, the place looks great!" said Emma.

"Hi, you're a sight for sore eyes." Said Killian smiling.

"I was hoping you were still here. I just finished up and I thought maybe I could help you." Said Emma.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He breathed in her strawberry scent that was currently mixed with cinnamon, cocoa and coffee. It immediately put him in a happy mood.

"I was thinking about you and in desperate need of a break. Perfect timing that you are here to rescue me." said Killian.

He held her hand and guided her to one of the tables and sat next to her. She snuggled into his side and he put his arm around her.

"I was hoping to get here sooner. I really wanted to help you. How did things go with Walter?" asked Emma.

"It went great. I think I was really able to help him. It seems I may be consulting with others soon too." Said Killian.

"Oh that's great. I will happily spread the word if you are interested." said Emma.

"Yes, that would be nice." Said Killian.

"What's left to do?" asked Emma.

"We're just about finished. Elsa and Liam are rolling dough in the back." Said Killian.

"Oh, that's sweet. Are they ready for tomorrow?" asked Emma.

"They've been advertising for awhile. I know they spoke to several people and they were getting lots of questions at the party. They are very excited so here's hoping things go well." Said Killian.

"If you need help would you please call me or come get me? I mean it. I would love to help you. I've been working with my parents at the café as long as I can remember. I'm so excited for them." said Emma.

"I'll keep that in mind. Look for the waving white flag." Said Killian.

"I will happily come and rescue you." Said Emma grinning.

"Hi Emma. How are you? I didn't know you were here." Said Elsa.

She had flour all over her apron and she brushed her hand across her forehead leaving a trail of white.

"I'm great. Are you ok? Do you need my help?" asked Emma.

"Oh, we've just about finished. Why don't you take Killian with you? He's had a long day." Said Elsa.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Killian.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go home watch a movie get a pizza. We have a long day tomorrow and I need you to be rested." Said Elsa.

"Wow, I see Liam is rubbing off on you." Said Killian saluting to her with a smile.

Elsa laughed.

"Go on now. You've both been up since the crack of dawn and working too. Go have some fun." Said Elsa.

"OK, I'll happily take him off your hands if you don't need him." Said Emma.

She got up from her chair and went to hug Elsa.

"I've already told Killian but if you need me tomorrow please call me. I'm happy to help you." Said Emma.

"You're so sweet. Thank you." Said Elsa.

Killian had his jacket on and was bundled up to go.

"Ready Lass?" he asked.

"Yes, it has been a long day." Said Emma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went back to his house since she was driving and they'd both had a long day. She would have to be home by midnight at the latest or her parents would worry. They called Marco's and ordered a pizza. He had an amazing wood fire pizza oven and he had a spicy sauce that was out of this world. She was having fun introducing him to her favorite things in Storybrooke.

He pulled out a few beers from the fridge and joined her in the family room. They sat by the fireplace on the floor and had a little indoor picnic with their pizza.

"You were right, this pizza is fantastic. I've never had anything like it. I'm beginning to think that Storybrooke really is the hidden gem." He said smiling.

He had sauce and cheese on his chin and he looked adorable. She leaned forward with her napkin and wiped it off for him. His cheeks flushed when he realized what she was doing.

"Yep, it's a hidden gem." Said Emma.

"Elsa and Liam should be coming home soon. I'll put the rest in the kitchen for them." Said Killian.

"OK, I'm stuffed." Said Emma.

She took a sip from her beer and watched the fire rolling in the fireplace. She looked up to see all of the stockings hung and smiled when she saw her name.

"What's next on our tour of Storybrooke?" he said.

"I'll have to think about that. There's quite a bit to explore here in our hidden gem." She said smiling.

He reached down and held out his hand to pull her up from the floor and into his arms. She snuggled in close and brushed her hands up and down his back. She took in his scent of light soap and salt. He smelled amazing and she could probably get lost in him.

She felt his lips press to the top of her head. She loved all the little kisses he gave her. He was so affectionate and it surprised her how much she liked it. She leaned back and looked up to see him smiling but didn't let go.

"I haven't asked yet and I'm hoping you don't have plans but will you spend New Year's Eve with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to. What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Perhaps my personal tour guide has some ideas of what to do here. It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you." He said.

"I'll ask around to see if there are any special events this year. In the past the town has had a big bash to ring in the New Year. It's kind of like the Christmas Carnival but with a good band and a bar." She said.

"That sounds like fun. If not we'll come up with our own party." He said.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. His kiss was warm and sweet. He slanted his lips to deepen the kiss. She felt that kiss all the way to her toes. It was only the sound of keys in the lock that broke them apart. He kissed her softly and they moved to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I detect pizza." Said Liam.

"You'd be right. I left some in the kitchen for you just in case you were hungry." Said Killian.

"I can always eat. Hello Emma. Nice to see you again." Said Liam as he marched off to the kitchen.

"Hi." She said as she waved from next to Killian.

If she was being honest she was still trying to recover from that kiss. She looked over to see him blow out a breath and adjust his collar. She smiled because he was clearly effected too.

"I don't think I could eat another bite. I've been nibbling all day to keep this little one happy." Said Elsa patting her stomach.

"Make sure Liam saves you a slice. It's delicious." Said Killian.

"From Marco's. He makes amazing pizza." said Emma.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Elsa.

"Love, you have to try one bite. It really is good." called Liam.

"Ah, one bite. Goodnight guys. See you tomorrow." Said Elsa.

"Goodnight." Said Emma.

"See you in the morning." Said Killian.

Elsa shed her coat and walked into the kitchen to meet Liam.

Killian held her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I guess I should get going. It's getting late." Said Emma.

He pulled her close and held her.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He said.

He had his chin resting on top of her head and she had her cheek pressed to his chest as she ran her hand up and down his arm.

"I know I wish I didn't have to go either." She said.

"How about we meet tomorrow, same time?" he asked.

"The crack of dawn will be our special time. It's a date. I like making breakfast with you." She said.

She felt so warm in his arms. He just wanted her to stay. He hated that she had to drive home alone. His car would be here in the next two days so he could drop her off like a proper date instead of relying on her to drive each time.

He stood and pulled her to her feet.

"Ah, not really interested in going out in the cold again. It's so warm right here with you." She said nestling in before she broke his embrace.

She picked up her coat and bundled up. She pulled on her pom pom hat looked over and smiled.

She looked adorable and sweet. He patted her pom pom and huffed from his nose as he smiled at her.

"I'll walk you out. It's the least I can do is make sure you are safely nestled in your car." Said Killian.

He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the door. She turned and put her hand on his chest looking up. The mistletoe still hung in its place. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet and loving kiss. She broke apart and looked to see he still had his eyes closed. She caressed his cheek.

"Can we keep that?" she said pointing up.

"I'll make a request or perhaps I'll just keep some in my pocket." He said.

"Great idea." She said.

The snow was mostly gone and the sidewalk and roads were clear. She wasn't too worried about getting home. He opened the door to her car and she sat inside looking up at him. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Be careful Love." he said.

"I will, sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"You too." He said.

He shut her door and ran up the walk as she drove off. For the first time in a long time he had a date for New Year's Eve. He was excited to start his year, his life actually, with someone he cared about. Now he just had to help Liam and Elsa get through this café opening tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Opening Day at the Snowflake

A/N: Opening day is here for the Snowflake café. Everyone is excited and nervous. Here is a super sugary dose of fluff for all my fluffaholic readers. Thank you for continuing to read this story and leaving me comments, notes, questions. It makes my day to hear from you lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this segment. More to come soon!

** For the nonnies who leave me questions about why Emma's brother is not included. I noted this on my Fic blog but Snow and David had Emma later in life. They were free adventurous spirits so they didn't settle down and have Emma right away. This is an AU and he doesn't exist here. I'm sorry – maybe the next story will include him.

Ch. 6

He slept well that night. It felt good to lie in a soft bed since his muscles were sore from building chairs and moving the furniture around. He struggled to get out of bed when the early alarm went off but the thought of meeting Emma spurred him to get moving. He quickly got ready for the day and bounded down the stairs. Elsa and Liam were in the kitchen having quiet conversation and he was patting her stomach. It warmed his heart to see them both so happy.

"See you in a while." He called.

"Off so soon?" asked Elsa.

"I'm meeting Emma for breakfast." He said.

"Be there at 7 sharp!" called Liam.

"Aye, I'll be there." He said.

He was bundled up for the quick walk to her house. The snow was starting to melt but it was still cold at that hour of the morning. He walked with quick strides to her house trying to get his muscles to warm up. His car should be arriving soon and he'd be happy for that. As he rounded the corner she was already waiting for him. Her car was running and she was standing outside watching him.

"Good Morning." She called smiling.

"Hello Sunshine." He said.

He walked over picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his cold lips.

"Oh you're freezing." She said.

He held her close letting the warmth of her body invade his own. He brushed her soft hair back behind her shoulder so he could see her beautiful face.

"I'm warming up." He said grinning.

She smiled back at him with that gleam in her eyes.

"If we go now then I can spend more time with you." She said.

He pulled open her car door and she sat inside. She pulled him down by his scarf and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for being a gentleman." She said.

"Of course Lass. I'm always a gentleman." He said.

He closed her door and ran around to other side to hop in. Her car was warm. He held his hands up against the forced hot air blowing out of the heat vent.

"Here, I thought this might help warm you." She said.

She handed him a Blue Bird to-go mug filled with hot chocolate. He took a sip and it was the perfect blend of cocoa and spices.

"Thank you. This is delicious." He said.

"I got up a little early today. I wanted to do something special for you. It's the big day." She said.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I like our morning dates." He said grinning.

"Me too." She said.

It didn't matter how hard it was to get up this morning. This was worth it, she was worth it.

The roads were clear so that made for an easier drive to town. Most of the shops were still closed and had their evening lights still on. The Sun was above the horizon and the town looked eerily pretty. They pulled up and parked in her usual spot outside the café. It seemed they had a routine down now. He was at her door quickly to open it for her. This time she stopped him and kissed him softly. All of the small things he did for her really made such a difference in her day. It was nice to have someone as considerate as him in her life.

She held his hand as they walked the path to the back of the café. She pulled the keys and let them in. They unbundled their coats and hats leaving them on the hooks in the back. He had on dark wash jeans and the light blue sweater she bought him. He looked so handsome the way it complimented his complexion, his dark hair and his beautiful blue eyes.

"You look very nice." She said smiling.

"Thank you. Someone with great taste bought this sweater for me." he said.

"She must really like you. I'd say you look very huggable." she said smiling.

"Is that so?" he said.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Yes, very huggable." She said.

She grabbed an apron from the pile and put it on. He watched as she brushed her hair back and focused her mind on the tasks she needed to do. He could see she was going through a mental checklist as her lips were moving and she was looking into space.

"You look beautiful today." He said.

She turned and smiled coming out of her trance. She kissed him softly on the cheek as she walked by starting her routine. She was wearing a tight pair of black jeans, tall boots and a fitted pink sweater. Her hair was in curls flowing around her shoulders.

"Lass, how about I start on breakfast while you are working? Unless you want my help?" he asked.

She stopped in her tracks and smiled.

"Oh Ok, that's very thoughtful of you. I won't be long and then I can help you. Are you making your delicious pancakes?" She said.

"Aye, that is what I was thinking." He said.

"Sounds amazing." She said.

He smiled, grabbed an apron and went to work making pancake batter. He listened to the sounds of her opening the café and getting things ready. He looked out the window and noticed the lights for the Snow Flake coming on as Liam and Elsa arrived. He was just about ready to start making them on the griddle when he felt a pair of arms come around his waist as Emma hugged him from behind softly.

She pressed her face into his shoulder and breathed him in.

"Thank you for coming here and doing this with me. I love starting my day with you. These have been the best days I've had in a long time." She said.

He turned around in her arms. He had flour splashed up his cheek and a grin on his face. She brushed her fingers lightly over his cheek to wipe it away as he gazed into her eyes.

"There isn't anywhere I'd rather be. I don't think I'd be up this early for anyone but you." He said.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, relishing in the feel and taste of her lips. She tasted of chocolate and cinnamon. She smelled of strawberries. He leaned back to see her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm just about to put these on the griddle. Can you grab some plates? Syrup?" he asked.

"I'll take care of all of it. You just get the pancakes ready." she said.

He leaned over kissed her cheek, and then he went to work on the pancakes. The griddle temperature was perfect so they were ready in no time. She'd set their table in the back with all the essentials for pancakes, poured some orange juice, and made them each coffee. He liked his with a little cream and sugar, she'd been learning a lot about him. She never joked about coffee so of course that was a priority to her.

"Grab a plate and stand right here Love." he said.

She took a plate and did what he asked.

"Hold still." He said grinning.

He flipped three pancakes onto her plate.

"Maybe we can charge extra for a show. You are amazing." She said laughing.

He laughed and plated his own pancakes.

They'd eaten their breakfast together a few times now and she liked this routine with him. She was so happy to wake up knowing she would see him first thing. She was so wired before she went to bed last night that she had trouble sleeping. When she woke up she was still excited because she knew she was going to see him. She'd woken up before her alarm so she could make him the cocoa. When she saw his smiling face coming down her street she felt it was all worth it. She might need an extra cup of coffee later but she'd take it happily.

"The pancakes were delicious." She said.

"Thank you, it's my own recipe." He said.

"I love that you can cook." She said.

"It's one of the many perks of bachelorhood that I had to partake in. I was alone a lot so I learned to cook for myself." He said as he sipped his coffee.

She put her hand over his and squeezed. He looked over and smiled sweetly at her.

"I know what you mean. I hate eating the food at the cafeteria and it can be expensive to eat out. I often do my own cooking too. I have a small apartment near campus but it's enough for me. I can't believe I only have one semester left." She said.

"It's a good feeling to be done. I suppose we will graduate around the same time." He said.

"Yeah, you're right. Hopefully separate days. I'd love to be there for you." She said.

He was touched that she thought that far ahead or that she would want to be there.

He picked up her hand and kissed the back softly.

"I'd love for you to be there. Honestly I thought about skipping it because I didn't want to burden Liam and Elsa because the new baby would be here." He said.

"Killian, you worked so hard. Of course you should go to your graduation. I WILL be there to cheer you on no matter what." She said smiling.

"Thank you, I hope you let me do the same for you." He said.

"I'd love to have you there for me. I'm sure my parents would be pleased you would come too." Said Emma.

She was looking at him with a hopeful smile. She was clearly as open and in this relationship as he was and he felt relieved about that. She didn't play games and she always said what was on her mind. It was refreshing.

"So is everything ready at the Snowflake?" she asked.

"Looks that way. I was told to be prompt at 7. I should probably get moving. Liam can be quite the tyrant when he's nervous." He said grinning.

"You're opening for lunch today right?" she asked.

"Aye. We're going to start slowly." he said.

She took the plates and he helped her clear the table.

"I'll be there." She said.

He stopped and smiled.

"You're coming for lunch." He said.

"We all plan to come." She said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course, it's the grand opening. We all want you to succeed. My parents have been talking to everyone in town. In fact we will be closed at lunchtime today." She said smiling.

"You will? That, That's amazing Emma. That's so nice of your family." He said.

She caressed his cheek and smiled.

"That's what friends and families do. We help each other." She said.

He was so touched by this gesture. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She let out a breath when he squeezed her and laughed. He couldn't believe that her family would close up to give the Snowflake a chance at their opening. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes at the emotions he felt in that moment.

"Just when I think you can't be more amazing, you prove me wrong. " he said.

When he pulled back he noticed that she was wearing the little K pin on her shoulder. He touched it lightly and she smiled.

"Well my boyfriend does work there you know and he's a pretty good cook." She said smiling.

He loved that she kept things light. She never relished in praise or required it. She was just nice and caring. He really loved her tender caring heart.

"I have to go Love." he said.

Her parents started through the door just as they finished.

"Oh Good, perfect timing." She said to them.

"Hi, you two. Everything ready?" asked Snow.

"Yep, all ready. I'm going to walk with Killian over to the Snowflake. I'll be back soon." She said.

He was bundling up in his coat and she joined him.

"You alright with me walking you to work?" she asked.

"Of course, I'd love it if my girlfriend walked me to work." He said.

She pulled on her gloves and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go out the back." She said.

The street was coming alive as the businesses opened their doors. The Blue Bird was already getting a line as people started to arrive. She saw Ashley walking through the door so Emma had some time before she needed to run back. They were walking quickly since Liam was adamant about him being on time. The little bell rang as they entered the café.

"Good Morning! I hope you're ready for a fantastic day." called Elsa.

"Good Morning. Are you all ready?"asked Emma.

"We think so. I guess we'll know if we're not sooner than later." Said Elsa.

"Looks like you've a line forming already." Said Liam pointing out the window.

"Yeah, the usual crowd. Be prepared for lunch. Especially my Uncles. They can be very particular." She said smiling.

"Liam, Emma's family is shutting down their café during lunch hour today. They've spread the word asking patrons to come here." Said Killian.

Elsa stopped and turned with her mouth agape. Liam turned around and looked stunned.

"Emma, is that true?"asked Elsa.

"Yes. I hope you're ready." she said.

Elsa was hugging her in three swift strides.

"That's amazing. Love, I knew you chose wisely in this town." Said Liam smiling.

"Well, we want you to succeed. It's the least we can do to help you get started. I'd like to help you more if I can." She said.

Killian put his hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it with her own and looked up smiling at him.

Elsa suddenly had a worried look on her face.

"Elsa what's wrong?" asked Killian.

"It's nothing, I'm just worried about handling the crowd with just us." She said.

"I'm sure we can manage." Said Liam.

"It will be no problem." Said Killian.

"I'll be here. I'll help. Don't worry." Said Emma.

"You'd do that?" asked Elsa.

"Of Course! I've been working in a café for as long as I can remember. I think my parents even had me setting the table when I was in kindergarten. If you need me I'm here." Said Emma.

Elsa hugged her again.

"Thank you so much. You're an angel Emma." Said Elsa.

Emma smiled.

"I better get back over there. Like I said, my Uncles get restless. You don't want to see them when they don't get their coffee." Said Emma.

Killian grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked up to see such adoration on his face. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." He said.

She kissed him softly touching his cheek.

"See you at noon." She said.

The little bell to the café went off as she walked out of the door. He was still trying to figure out how this amazing woman came into his life at the perfect time. He was also surprised how much he really liked this town and the people in it. He was already starting to get calls from the people Walter referred to him. He really was starting to think about where he wanted his life to go.

Emma rushed back across the street to help with the crowd. The breakfast rush was in full swing. She was thinking of a way to surprise Killian. He'd given her a charm bracelet to commemorate their special moments and she gave him a sweater. He won her a fluffy duck to cuddle with when he wasn't there. She would be going away to school and she wanted him to have something to remember her while she wasn't here. It was already going to be hard enough to leave and now she'd be leaving him too.

When the rush died down she went in the back of the café to talk with her parents. She dropped her apron on the counter and grabbed a carrot from the salad bar. Her mother and father were rolling the dough for tomorrows fresh rolls. They were working in sync like always, one would roll the other would put into the pan. She loved watching them work together.

"Hey Honey, everything ok up front? Do you need us?" asked Charming.

"Yeah it's all going well. I wanted to spend some time with you. I volunteered to help them at the Snowflake this afternoon. Elsa seemed worried when I told her that you were closing the Blue Bird for lunch today. They were also pleasantly surprised and really grateful." Said Emma.

"I'm glad you told her. I would have hated for her to have been bombarded. It's also really nice of you to help them." Said Snow.

"Liam was so shocked. He didn't know what to say and Killian was just so touched. Thank you both for doing this." Said Emma.

"Emma, we are a family in this town. We need to help our community thrive. We wouldn't have had it any other way." Said Charming.

She hugged them both together careful not to get flour all over her clothes.

"So, Killian seems like a really good guy." Said Charming.

Emma felt the blush creeping up on her cheeks. Snow smiled at her husband.

"He really is Dad. He is just the best kind of person." She said grinning.

"Don't think I didn't notice that little K on your sweater." Said Charming.

He rolled his eyes as he continued to work the dough.

"About that. We decided to be exclusive and it's kind of our inside joke." She said.

"Your mother told me all about the romantic way he asked you and how he gave you the pin. Quite the tale." Said Charming smiling.

"He's a keeper Charming. Look how happy he makes our daughter." Said Snow.

"I'll admit I was skeptical about him at first but he really has proven to be a genuinely nice guy. I also like the fact that he can cook. It's always good to have an extra set of hands if you need them." Said Charming.

"So you are giving him your fatherly stamp of approval?" asked Emma.

He looked up and stopped working the dough. Emma waited in anticipation of what he would say.

"I am. It's like your mother said. He makes you really happy and that is what's most important to me. "said Charming.

She leaned up and kissed her father on the cheek. He had his hands deep in dough and flour but he smiled wide.

"Thank you Daddy. It does mean a lot to me to hear you say you approve." Said Emma.

"I'm glad to hear you still care what dear ole Dad has to say." Said Charming.

"Of course I do. I care what both of you have to say. Since things have calmed down out front I'm going across the street. I'll be back for the dinner crowd." said Emma.

"Alright Honey. We'll see you there soon for lunch." Said Snow.

Emma nodded. She bundled up for the cold and head out the back door. Getting her parent's approval on her boyfriend was really important to her. She loved her parents and she wanted them to like her boyfriend too. In her mind he was a keeper too.

Preparation for opening was going smoothly at the Snow Flake. Elsa and Liam had all the food prepared and the tables were all set for customers. The afternoon sun was shining through the windows causing the crystal snowflakes to shimmer and reflect rainbows around the café. It really looked beautiful. Elsa came out front and looked around.

"Well, this is it." She said smiling.

Liam hugged her.

"The place looks great. You both did a lot of work." Said Killian.

"You helped as well and we're grateful to you. You didn't have to come here and do this. I know you're a free man. You've worked hard for your degrees. I'm sure your aspirations didn't include washing dishes with your older brother." Said Liam.

Killian scratched behind his ear.

"Well, I hate to admit it but Storybrooke is growing on me." said Killian.

"I'd say it's more the influence of a certain sweet and kind woman that managed to capture your heart." Said Elsa.

"You're not wrong. She does make me want what you have. I had a vague idea of what I wanted to do with my life before I came but something about her makes me pause. I'm seeing my life in a completely different way and it makes me happy. I've actually started getting a few referrals from Walter too." said Killian.

"It may be selfish of me brother but I would love it if you would stay close to us. If that is because of Emma's influence then I'm all for it. Even if I have to watch you catching kisses in front of the window." Said Liam.

"No. Killian, you were?" said Elsa laughing.

"Oh Yes. The love sick fool was standing out there catching kisses yesterday." Said Liam.

Killian felt his cheeks getting warm. He smiled and looked away.

"Oh Killian, that is so sweet." Said Elsa.

Liam clapped him on the back and laughed.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Said Liam.

They all turned in silence when the bell over the door rang.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting? I can come back." said Emma.

"Hi Emma. No we were just discussing Killian's peculiar behavior out front yesterday. He seemed to be trying to catch bugs that didn't exist." Teased Liam.

"Brother!" said Killian.

Elsa punched Liam lightly in the arm.

Emma knew he was trying to embarrass Killian. He really was a lot like her father. Emma walked up next to Killian and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Well, you know we've got a serious case of love bugs here in Storybrooke. Random outbreaks tend to cause people to do ridiculous things that they may never have done ever in their life but couldn't resist doing. Even if everyone in the café thought she was an idiot it was completely worth it and made her day when a certain someone responded to her. "She said smiling.

Killian leaned down and kissed her on top of her head.

"Liam, leave them alone. They are so sweet." Said Elsa.

"It's all in good fun." Said Liam.

"Just remember that I do have a photo of a certain someone in a reindeer jumper." Said Killian.

"What were we talking about, opening, lunch, right?" said Liam chuckling.

"Come on Honey help me in back would you?"asked Elsa.

Elsa mouthed the word sorry to Emma.

Emma smiled.

"So I take it you've never blown kisses before." He said.

"No, first time for me." she said scrunching her nose.

She did feel a little embarrassed that Liam caught them.

"I've never caught them before either." he said.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you; honestly I don't know what came over me. I'm never this ridiculous." She said.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I like you being ridiculous. It made my day as well. I missed you and to know you wanted to see me made me happy. I will happily catch any kisses you want to throw at me. After all like you said there is a serious case of love bugs here." he said smiling.

He pulled her into his arms and she leaned up on her toes to capture his lips for a kiss. She cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Serious case of love bugs." She said smiling.

He hugged her tight and she pressed her ear to his chest.

"I'm glad you're here." He said.

"I've been thinking about you all morning." She said.

"Aye, same here Love. Thank you for coming over to help." He said.

"Speaking of help I need to look at your menu so I can familiarize myself with what you have. Are there specials?" asked Emma.

"Aye, let me get them for you. You are quite the professional." He said.

She stood by the window and saw the rainbows shining through.

"Wow, that's really beautiful. Look at the effect." She said.

"Aye, Elsa hoped that would happen. Liam bought them for her when she decided on the name." said Killian.

"It really is beautiful." Said Emma.

"Here's an apron, order pad, and a menu. Let's look at it together." Said Killian.

They sat together and went over everything she needed to know to help them. With thirty minutes until opening Elsa was running back and forth picking at things and Liam was trying to hold her together.

"Elsa, the place looks great. Go change the sign to open and let's show them what you can do." Said Emma.

"Love, please do the honors." Said Liam.

Killian stood by Emma and held her hand as Elsa went to the door. There was a line waiting to get in outside. She changed the sign to open, turned around and squealed a little.

"Liam, there's a line!" said Elsa.

Emma squeezed his hand.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Aye." He said.

The patrons entered the café. Everyone had a look of awe on their face as they took in the décor. She heard a number of people comment on the crystals. She recognized all the familiar faces and greeted them to tables and delivering menus.

"Emma, I'm surprised to see you here." Said Leroy.

"Well I knew you would be here Uncle Leroy. How am I supposed to get through my day without seeing your smiling face?" asked Emma.

"Well I heard they have good food here. If your parents give them a seal of approval then I'm game to try." Said Leroy.

"Great, here's a menu. I'll be right back." Said Emma.

She nearly bumped into Killian as she was walking back.

"You ok Love?" he asked.

"Perfect." She said smiling.

The lunch hour seemed to go very well. The patrons were enjoying Elsa's dishes. She was giving away a snowflake cookie with each meal. Emma heard rave reviews about the frozen hot chocolate, the cookies and many other things.

She and Killian were working as wait staff and helping each other get through the shift. They heard a few crashes in back throughout the shift but it wasn't anything serious. Liam might have burned his thumb too. She was too busy to find out for sure.

Her parents came in about mid way through lunch. They greeted some of their friends before getting seated. Elsa gave them a special table and continued to dote on them. She couldn't stop thanking them for helping in so many ways. She didn't want to let them pay for their meal but her father insisted and he would let her comp them another time.

Liam was in the back preparing the dishes while Elsa was out front. Apparently Liam loved to sing while he worked. She could hear him crooning as she passed the front to get drinks. He had a really nice voice.

Emma kept an eye on her parents as she continued to assist the patrons. She did what she always did and she made the customers feel at ease. She and Killian worked together in sync to get the drinks and food out to the customers. They were having a lot of fun working together. She saw her mother watching them at one point smiling. She was in the front getting coffee when her mother approached.

"Emma honey, Thanks for helping them today. That was really nice of you to offer your time." Said Snow.

"It's the least I could do and I'm having fun being with Killian." She said.

"You and Killian work very well together. I'm feeling a lot better about Fiji every day." She said.

"Mom, I promise I'll take care of your baby. The Blue Bird will be standing when you get back. " said Emma.

"I know. You aren't a little girl anymore and you can handle it. Time has just really flown by. It seems like yesterday that you were folding napkins in the back with Daddy and I, barely able to reach the floor with your feet." Said Snow with a sigh.

"Mom, it's true. I'm not a little girl anymore but that doesn't mean I don't need you. I've been having a great time being home with you and Dad." Said Emma.

"Aww, Thank you Honey. That's so nice to hear." Said Snow.

She hugged her tight.

"Mom, you know these guys, I better warm up their coffee or they get grumpy; especially Leroy." Said Emma.

"Right. Dad and I are going to get back so we can prep for dinner. Why don't you take the rest of the night off." Said Snow.

"Are you sure?" asked Emma.

"Honey, you've opened the café twice this week and yesterday you worked through dinner. You're on break. Take a break. In fact take off tomorrow too." Said Snow.

"Mom, are you sure? You know I don't mind." Said Emma.

"I'm sure. It's almost New Years Eve." Said Snow.

"Right ,Killian and I are supposed to spend New Year's Eve together. Is there a gala this year in Storybrooke? I'd like to do something special."asked Emma.

"Why yes there is! The ladies auxiliary is taking care of it this year. I hear it's supposed to be magical. It's a formal event." Said Snow.

"Really, that sounds amazing. I've always want to go out to a formal New Year's Eve event. I hope Killian would go with me. That would leave me with one day to get a dress though." Said Emma.

"I'm sure if you asked him he'd go." said Snow.

"Ok, Mom I need to get this coffee over there." She said.

She leaned up and kissed her mother's cheek.

"See you at home later." Said Snow.

"Bye Mom." She said.

The rest of the shift went pretty smooth. She watched Killian in awe as he talked to the patrons and took care of them. It was amazing since he'd never actually done this type of job before. She loved watching him smile.

"Everything alright lass?" he asked as he passed her for coffee.

"Everything's great. My parents loved the food. They were really happy they came." she said.

"Elsa is beside herself. She still can't believe how amazing your parents are. She's probably going to be making a gift basket for them. It's something she likes to do." Said Killian.

"Aw, she doesn't have to do that. They were happy to help and they wouldn't want her to think she had to. She tried to give them free lunch too. My Dad would not have that." She said.

He looked around and stole a quick kiss. She smiled.

"Duty calls." He said holding up the coffee pot.

She left to take a new table and he went back to his old one. He was carefully watching Emma throughout the shift. She moved with such grace and fluidity. She knew just what to say to the customers and how to help them. If today was successful it was in part thanks to Emma and her family. They really did go above and beyond. He was starting to understand what it meant to be part of a larger family, a community of people who really care for each other.

Soon the lunch rush was over and the last patron left. Elsa moved the sign to closed. She turned around and squealed in delight.

"That was great!" said Elsa.

"You had a great crowd." Said Emma.

Elsa came over and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much for your help today. We couldn't have gotten through this without you." Said Elsa.

"I think you would have been fine but just really busy." Said Emma.

"I think you rescued us Love, let her give you the credit. You were right about your Uncles and I don't think it would have done us any good to keep them waiting." Said Killian.

He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her giving her a squeeze.

"Emma, they are right. You saved us today and your parents are truly hidden gems themselves. Their kindness will not be forgotten." Said Liam.

"Aww, you are so sweet. I had a lot of fun today. I was just happy being here with you and I love that you let me be a part of it. It was a nice change of scenery. Alright if I put you on my resume?" Said Emma smiling.

"Of course lass! Let's get this place cleaned up for tomorrow so we can do it all over again." Said Liam.

Emma took a deep breath and looked around. They'd done a good job keeping things clean as the shift went by so it wouldn't take long. She and Killian worked together to wipe down the tables, setup for the next day and clean the floor.

They were both exhausted when they finished. She dropped the mop in the corner and when she turned around he was quick to catch her in his arms.

"Lass, you interested in hanging out with your boyfriend or have you had your fill of me today?"he asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I was hoping you'd ask. I've been given the rest of the day off, as well as all day tomorrow." She said kissing him softly.

"Really, that's wonderful. Does my tour guide have any great ideas for this evening?" he asked.

"My mother also told me that they will be having a formal gala on New Year's Eve. Would you be interested in going with me? I know we need to talk about plans but I was hoping you'd be into it. I've always wanted to go to the gala but I've never had anyone to go with." Said Emma.

"Sounds interesting, so you'll be in formal attire? I guess I'll need to make sure my suit is pressed." He said.

"Yeah! I'll need to take some time tomorrow to get a dress. I'm so excited." She said smiling.

"Mind if we take it easy tonight? I'm still sore from yesterday." He said.

"You are why you didn't say anything?"she asked.

She brushed her hand up and down his back gently.

"It wasn't that important but I'm starting to really feel it after carrying trays." He said.

"How about we just go back to my house and play games or watch movies? We've got a dart board, tons of movies, or medieval checkers is always an option as you know." She said laughing.

"Sounds great Love." he said.


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Weapons and Surprises

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I'm so sorry this update has taken me awhile to get out. I'd like to say we that this chapter contains New Year's eve but I let them have a little more fun and I hope you enjoy this flufftastic experience I put together for you. I promise the next chapter will be the NYE Gala and there will also be a time jump in this story coming. So far we've been going day by day. Please don't be shy, leave me notes, comments, reviews, or anything you want to say. I love hearing from you and it completely fuels my muse to know you enjoy reading this story.

Thank you!

Ch. 7

At Killian's request for an easy night Emma decided to order in pizza and pick up some beer on the way home. Her parents had just about every popular board game you could think of, not to mention a dart board and pool table so they would have fun.

They walked in and got comfortable. The pizza was hot and the beer was cold. It was nice to spend time alone after being so busy all day. As much time as they spent together over the past few days she felt like she couldn't get enough of him.

"You were great today." He said as he racked up the balls on the table.

"You weren't so bad yourself. Thanks for all the help. " she said grinning.

He'd already beat her twice and this time she wasn't going to hold back no matter how adorable his victory dance was.

"Thank you Lass, but I mean it. You were wonderful today. I don't think we would have been able to satisfy everyone without you. You really helped Elsa's food shine today." Said Killian.

"Aww, I'm so glad that I could help. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I had ulterior motives. " she said.

"Really, and what would those be?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I have the most amazing boyfriend and he kind of works there. It gave me an excuse to be with him all day without sitting there hanging out like a stalker." She said as she circled the table to line up her shot.

"I see, I must admit that I'm completely flattered that my beautiful girlfriend would opt for a day of hard work just to be by my side. No one has ever done anything that amazing for me before." He said.

She looked up to see the sincerity in his eyes. She placed the pool stick on the table and walked to his side. She placed a hand on his face and gazed into his eyes.

"Killian, you have done so much for me in such a short time. I can't imagine being your friend and not wanting to do nice things for you. So get used to it." She said.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed the distance between them pulling her close.

He let the smell of strawberries envelop his senses. Her lips were so soft and warm. He could kiss her for hours if she'd let him.

She felt the pool table hit the back of her legs. Her hands were out of his hair running up and down his back as she lost herself in his kiss. He was so warm and his arms were so strong around her. She pulled back to see him smiling and then leaned forward to quickly kiss him again softly.

"You're amazing." His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her grinning.

She felt a blush creep on her cheeks. "Can I say something without the risk of sounding like a fool." She asked.

"I'd never think of you as a fool." He said brushing her hair from the side of her face and tucking it over her shoulder. She looked into this too blue eyes and smiled.

"Killian, I feel like I've known you forever even though it's only been days. When you leave I miss you and when you're with me I can't get enough of you. When I go to bed I think about you and when I wake up I can't wait to see you. I really like you." She said softly.

It felt like a weight was lifted from her chest but at the same time she just opened up to him in what could have been a very foolish way. She trusted him with her heart. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her. She didn't want to play games.

"Emma, you must know I feel the same. I had a simple train of thought coming to this town, get in, help my brother and then start my life. The thing is that from the moment I met you my life started. I can't think of doing anything in the future that doesn't have you as part of it. I could never think of you as a fool. I think that was the bravest thing I've ever heard."

He had a look of adoration on his face that she wanted to remember for the rest of her life. Any pressure she felt was gone in the returned declaration that she didn't expect to hear but hoped she would.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I'll admit that I was worried. I have to go back to school in a few weeks and I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to leave you. " she said.

"Believe me the thought has crossed my mind as well. We will see each other as often as your studies allow it. I won't push you. I know how important education is and you are almost complete." He said.

"Someone must have been looking out for me because I heavily loaded up front and left some of the lighter classes to the end. This semester should be cake for me. The fact that we both majored in business might actually work to my advantage. Especially since you've just finished your MBA, I'm counting on you helping me study." She said smiling.

"Is that so?" he said placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I hope. "

"If you need me I'll be there Love. Why don't we cross that bridge when it gets closer? We still have a few weeks until you must return." he said.

She pressed her cheek to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're right. I have so much fun with you not to mention the fact that you wear such cuddly sweaters. I can't seem to stop hugging you." She said as she nestled further into him.

"I'll be sure to keep wearing them if this is the response I'm going to get." He said.

He placed a soft kiss on her head and she sighed.

"You up for more pool or do you want to watch a movie?" asked Emma.

"While I know you've been holding out on me in pool I think I'd rather watch a movie." He said grinning.

She looked up and laughed.

"You knew?"

"Of course Love. I could tell by your form that you would have hit many of those shots. I was wondering if you were trying to hustle me." he said laughing.

"The thought did cross my mind but I didn't want you to think I was a shark. Since you've found me out, watch this." She said.

She picked up her stick and knocked in 6 balls in concession as she called her shots. He stood back drinking his beer smiling in amazement as he watched her move around the table.

"I knew it. Let's keep that skill to ourselves until we next play my brother. I think we could have a bit of fun." He said laughing.

"Oh you're bad but I'm totally in!" she said clapping her hands together.

"Finally, I've got my own secret weapon. Liam will never know what hit him." he said.

She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I like the idea of being your secret weapon." she said smiling.

"He'll never know what hit him. It will be glorious."

"How about I get us a couple more beers and meet you in the living room for movie time?"

"Sounds great. "he said.

She kissed him softly on the lips before she walked towards the kitchen. He wandered back down the hallway into the living room mesmerized by the family photos he passed along the way. He'd barely sat on the couch before Emma came in to join him. She sat down next to him softly.

"Here you go." She said as she handed him the bottle.

"Cheers Lass." He said as he knocked necks of the bottles.

"Cheers." she said.

He watched as she took a sip of her beer, ran her hand through her hair and deposited it on the side table. He was still reeling from her admission. He was so happy she felt the same for him and it wasn't just him that missed her but she missed him too. He liked that she didn't play games. He'd had enough games to last him a lifetime.

He took a careful sip of his beer. She eyed him over the top of the bottle noting that he was carefully watching her. She picked up her drink and took another sip before putting it back on the table. She noticed her charm bracelet jingle against her wrist and smiled. She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Any thoughts on a movie you'd like to watch?" she asked.

He gazed into her eyes and he smiled. He reached up and caressed her cheek. She took that as an invitation and moved forward slowly meeting him half way in a soft kiss. He blindly deposited his bottle on the side table and pulled her towards him without breaking their kiss. He happily let his senses become invaded by her once again.

His lips were soft and sweet. The softness of his scruff brushed against her skin as they got closer. She put her arms around him and smoothed them up and down his back. She let herself go in the moment.

Letting her go was the last thing he wanted to do but the soft sound of the keys jingling in the lock broke them apart as if they were high school teens suddenly about to get caught. They were grown adults and neither of them innocent but something about this situation, about them together, made it feel as if they were. Emma laughed as they broke apart and they righted their clothes. She swore Killian was blushing.

He picked up his beer and took a sip.

"Oh Hey guys, I didn't expect you home so early." Said Emma.

"Honey, it's 11:00." Said Charming.

"Oh, wow. I didn't realize how late it was." She said turning to Killian.

"Everything alright?" asked Snow.

"Yeah, we're great. We played some pool, got a pizza and had a few beers." Said Emma.

"Did you show him what I taught you?" asked Charming smiling.

"She did but not before she let me win a few games." Said Killian smiling.

"That a girl." Said Charming.

"I told you not to make her into a hustler." Said Snow patting Charming on the arm.

"What, we can't have a little fun?" asked Charming.

Snow shook her head.

"Good night you two. We've got an early day tomorrow." Said Snow.

"Oh Hey Mom, can you get off at lunch tomorrow to go shopping with me? "asked Emma.

"Sure Honey." said Snow smiling.

"OK, great. Good night" said Emma.

Killian waved as they walked upstairs.

"What about you? You have the early shift tomorrow? Do you need to go home?" asked Emma.

"Not all of us can be so lucky to have the day off." He said booping her nose.

"Would you like me to drive you?" asked Emma.

"No, I can walk and we've been drinking. I'd rather brave the cold for a few blocks and know you are safe. I should have my car by tomorrow." He said.

He made a move to stand but Emma held him in place squeezing his hand.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." She said.

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly like the first day he met her.

"Love, neither do I. Since you're being so open with me I'll let you know that the other night I had the best night sleep I've had in awhile here with you." He said.

"Me too! I thought maybe I was crazy." she said smiling.

He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled back her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"I've got to go. The crack of dawn comes quickly." He said.

"That's our hour of the day. How'd you like a ride tomorrow?" she asked.

"It's your day off. You should sleep in." he said.

"I'm picking you up. Let me do this. It's our special time of the day." She said.

"I can't say no to you Love and it's my favorite part of the day as well. We'll cook together at the Snow Flake tomorrow." He said grinning.

"Great, it's a date." She said.

He stood and helped her up from the couch. He knew very well that if he stayed for another minute he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

He pulled on his coat and she helped button him up. She smiled when he pulled on the hat her mother gave him but it was very warm and it was extremely cold out.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. He wrapped her up in a warm embrace. She pulled back and patted the pom pom on top of his head just like he did to her.

"Alright Love, I best be going or I'm never leaving." He said.

"Can I take the second choice?"

"You have no idea how much I want second choice too. It's freezing out here." He kissed her softly before turning and pushing open the door.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"Bright and early. Good night Love."

"Good night Killian."

She closed the door begrudgingly wishing she was back at her own place at school snuggled on the couch without the worry of parents walking in on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came quickly. She made great time getting out the door with two hot cocoas and ten minutes to spare. She wanted to surprise him by picking him up so he didn't have to run down to meet her. She'd been waiting for about five minutes when she saw him coming through the front door pulling on his coat and rushing forward.

"Morning Sunshine!" she called from her open window.

He slowed down, finished zipping his coat and tossed his scarf around his neck and over his shoulder. He walked up to her window grinning, leaned in and kissed her softly. She was smiling so bright and the scent of strawberries was heady in the air.

"Good Morning Beautiful. This is a nice surprise." He said.

"Get in the car before you freeze."

His hair was still damp, his scruff looked neatly tamed and goodness he looked incredibly handsome. He pulled the door shut and blew warm air into his hands as he rubbed them together.

"This should help." She said handing him the mug.

He took the mug but held her in place and pulled her in for another kiss. His lips were soft and taste of peppermint overwhelmed her as it mingled with her own minty flavor.

"Aye, you were right." He said as he held the steaming cup between his hands.

She smiled sweetly. "Good, Sleep well?"

"Would have been better if you were there." He grinned.

She laid her hand on top of his. "I agree. At least I have an adorable ducky to keep me company."

"Ah yes, that is one lucky duck. Elsa and Liam will be along in about an hour so we'll have some time to ourselves before I'm lost to the day." He said taking a sip of the warm cocoa.

"I'm going to go shopping for a dress for tomorrow night's gala with my Mom during her lunch break. Aside from that I'm around if you need me so don't hesitate to call if things get hectic." She said.

"I'll have the white flag ready Love. I'm sure I'll miss you the minute you leave me." he said pouting.

She gave his hand a little squeeze. She knew she would miss him too but she wanted to look amazing at the gala. She was hoping to knock him off his feet.

She parked in her spot at the Blue Bird and they walked across the street hand in hand. They had fun making breakfast together. They seemed to be getting into a good rhythm. Killian led the meal since he was familiar with the kitchen. She diced veggies and he made omelets. He toasted the fresh baked bread and she squeezed the oranges for juice.

She only had one slight accident with the juicer but he was quick to help her clean up the mess. She would smell a bit like oranges for the day but it was worth it. They ate in one of the tables by the window so they could see the other store owners arriving and opening for the day.

Killian's car was set to arrive that day so he planned to pick her up at her house later at 7 for a fun date that she was going to plan.

Before they knew it Elsa and Liam arrived. Liam was quite the drill sergeant. She cleaned up their breakfast dishes so that Killian could assist Liam opening the cafe. Elsa prepared the kitchen for their first breakfast opening. She watched in awe of her graceful movements and quiet preparation. She noticed that Elsa spoke to the baby a lot as she worked. She couldn't believe how adorable this woman was.

"Emma, Killian tells us that you have the day off." Said Elsa.

"Yeah, I'm going to do some shopping and run some errands. I told Killian to call me if things get hectic here. I'll gladly come and help." Said Emma.

" Thank you Emma. It was bad luck that the waiter we hired won't be able to start until next week." Said Elsa.

"Just let me know, I'm not needed at the Blue Bird and hopefully it won't take long for me to find a dress." Said Emma.

"Liam and I are just going to hang at home tomorrow and enjoy ringing in the New Year together. It will be our last just the two of us. I've got a special dinner planned." Said Elsa smiling and holding onto her little bump.

"That sounds really nice." said Emma.

"Maybe next year we'll go to the gala if this little one cooperates." said Elsa.

"I'm sure Uncle Killian would be happy to watch Baby Jones." said Emma.

"We've been talking about names but nothing certain yet." said Elsa.

"Do you think you will find out if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Emma.

"We've been talking about that too. I'm not sure if I want to wait because it would be really helpful for Anna to know before she comes and also we could get the baby's room ready. said Elsa.

"I don't think I would be able to wait. It's like having a present for nine months and not being able to open it. " said Emma.

"It is exactly like that. I have my thoughts so it will be interesting to see if I'm right." Said Elsa.

"I better get out of here. I don't want to keep you." Said Emma.

Elsa hugged her. "Emma you are not trouble. I'm happy to have your company."

She grabbed her coat and things. She heard Liam ordering Killian to do several things at once up front. Elsa looked over and grimaced.

"Liam, could you help me in back!"called Elsa.

"I'll see you later." Said Emma.

Emma passed Liam on the way out to the dining room. She found Killian setting up the counter in the front.

"That man is insufferable. He's lucky he's my brother." grumbled Killian.

"Tell him if he doesn't let up that your girlfriend knows of a place that would happily steal you." Said Emma smiling.

He looked to see her standing all bundled up in her coat. He already started dreading the loss of her presence.

"I'll keep that in mind as the day goes on. Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"I don't want to be in the way and if I stay I'll start working. I have a few things I need to do and I want to find a dress." Said Emma.

He looked down into her glittering green eyes. She looked so beautiful this morning. He caressed her cheek and bent to kiss her softly.

"Keep an eye out for a white flag or perhaps an ambulance if my brother doesn't let up." He said grinning.

She pulled him close and hugged him tight. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be thinking of you. Any suggestions on color for my dress?" she asked.

"I think you would look beautiful in any color." He said.

"Thank you, how about you? Do you need anything?"she asked.

"I've got it covered. Go have fun, be free before Liam gets back and sucks you in." said Killian.

She kissed him softly once more before she forced herself out into the cold morning air. She looked back to see him waving as she crossed the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She spent the rest of the morning running errands and visiting friends on Main Street. She saved dress shopping until last since she wanted her mother to go along. She took note that The Snow Flake Café looked busy but not overly busy. She still wanted to race over and help them but she kept her distance so she could get the dress. She had nothing for backup so this was her last chance to get the dress.

She waited in her car for her mother to join her. She checked her make up in the mirror and turned on the radio. The door popped open and her mother climbed in.

"Hi Honey. You ready?" said Snow smiling.

"Yep, how about you? Do you need a dress too or will it just be me?" she asked.

"I might try on a few. I have something but you never know. Have you been over to the Snow Flake today?"asked Snow.

"I was there for breakfast this morning but I haven't been back. I didn't want to get sucked in and miss our lunch date." She said.

"I know how tempting it must be to want to hang around Killian all the time." Said Snow.

Emma sighed.

"Yes, I really like him Mom." She said.

"He's a nice young man. We like him too. I'm really happy for you Honey. I'm glad that you found someone that compliments you so well. "said Snow.

"He really does. He and I have so much fun. He really can cook too." Said Emma.

"Where should we go first?" said Snow with look of eager anticipation on her face.

"How about Cindy's shop?" asked Emma.

"Sounds good! She makes such beautiful things." Said Snow.

The gala was a semi-formal event. Cindy's had an amazing selection of tailor made dresses most made by her but she also had help from her sisters.

They had so much fun taking turns in the big three way mirror. Emma settled on a vibrant red satin flowing strapless dress. She also bought a pair of heeled shoes to match. Snow also decided on an elegant cream and black dress. She thought her mother looked beautiful and she wouldn't let her leave without buying it.

They'd been gone for two hours before they knew it. Snow was worried her father would be inundated by the time they returned. When they pulled into her spot at the Blue Bird Emma barely had the car turned off before Snow was out and running in the back door.

Emma secured the packages and followed her inside to see if they needed help.

"Hi Honey." Said Charming.

Emma looked around and it seemed to be all in order. Her mother looked happy too as she was putting on her apron. She appeared to be visibly calmer now that she'd gotten inside.

"Hi Daddy. Everything ok while I had Mom out shopping?" asked Emma.

"It was busy for a little while but nothing your old Dad can't handle. Did you ladies have a nice time?" asked Charming.

He placed a kiss on Snow's cheek as he walked over to pick up another order pad. Her mother smiled up into her father's blue eyes as he walked back without breaking his gaze. She would never get tired of seeing the love between her parents. They were so sweet to each other even after all these years.

"Wait until you see Mom. She looks amazing in her new dress." Said Emma.

"Really, I can't wait." Said Charming smiling.

"Oh Emma, it's nothing." Said Snow.

"It's not nothing, you look beautiful in that dress Mom. You will be the Belle of the ball." Said Emma.

Her mother was actually blushing. She walked up and swatted Emma on the behind as she walked past her to the front of the café.

"Dad, I'm telling you. You better pull out all the stops. Mom looks gorgeous." Said Emma.

She picked up a carrot stick and nibbled on it.

"Don't count out your Dad. I've still got it too." Said Charming.

Emma laughed. As an older couple her parents were stunning. Her father had classic handsome features and a mixture of blond and grey hair. Her mother had beautiful bone structure and amazing green eyes complimented by her raven hair. They looked like they fell out of a fairy tale when they were dressed up.

"I'm not sure how the rest of the town is going to measure up against you two." Said Emma grinning.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" asked Charming.

"I was planning on surprising Killian with a fun night out maybe Bowling or Karaoke." Said Emma.

"Sounds like fun. Everything going well with school?" asked Charming.

"I think so, I'm waiting for grades to come but I'm confident that all my late nights studying have paid off." Said Emma.

"I'm so proud of you Honey. I know you've been working very hard." Said Charming.

"Thanks Daddy." said Emma.

"You heading out?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys at home later." Said Emma.

He kissed her on the cheek and quickly ran to the front to check in. Emma grabbed another handful of carrots and decided to go check in on Killian at the Snow Flake.

The cold weather seemed to let up for a bit and the sun was actually shining. There were no clouds in the sky. Her errands proved fruitful and she was excited about the gift she picked up for Killian. She hoped he would love it.

She walked into the café and found him standing behind the register looking over the books. The little bell above the door went off and he looked up to see her step through.

"Emma, what a nice surprise." He said.

He walked around the counter and met her half way. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She heard a few hushed mumbles and looked to see a few of her uncles who were seated at the tables near the window. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks.

"How are things today?"asked Emma.

"Great, everything's been great. We got a little busy for awhile but nothing we couldn't handle. How about you? Did you find a dress?" he asked.

She smiled wide and looked at him through her lashes.

"I found the best dress. I can't wait to wear it." Said Emma.

"Can you give me any hints?" he asked.

"It's red." She said.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful." he said.

"I thought of something fun for us to do tonight." She said.

"Great, they delivered my car about an hour ago so I can pick you up. You'll still have to guide me but I can give you a break from chauffeuring me around." He said.

She grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I can't wait. What time should I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up at Seven." He said.

She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I guess I'll let you get back to work. I have to get ready for a hot date." She said smiling.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked.

"He is extremely handsome and a very good kisser. Oh and he is also the most chivalrous man I've ever met so I'd say you could be a little jealous." She teased.

"Is that so? Sounds like quite an awesome chap." He said.

"He is; I wouldn't trade him for anything." Said Emma.

He leaned captured her lips again.

"Hey Lovebirds, I don't pay you to stand around and snog." Said Liam.

"Actually you don't pay us at all." Said Killian.

Emma laughed.

"I'll go, I can take a hint. See you tonight." Said Emma.

"Seven sharp!" he said.

"Aye Aye Captain." She said smiling.

She kissed his cheek once more before she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn't want to seem too eager but she was ready 30 minutes before he got there. She got home from their quick visit, shamefully took a nap and woke up to get ready. She loved taking afternoon naps but rarely got the chance to do it.

She put on a dark pair of skinny jeans, a satin blue scoop neck blouse and a cream cardigan sweater.

She heard the knock at the door and felt butterflies creep up in her stomach. She grabbed her jacket and bound down the stairs to open the door.

"Hi, Come in." she said.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you. Everything alright?" she asked.

"Perfect. Felt good to be mobile again." He said.

She pulled on her coat and wrapped on her scarf. She grabbed the picnic basket she prepared that was sitting on the floor by the door.

"Ready?" she asked.

"What have you planned for us?" he asked.

"How do you feel about bowling?" she asked.

"Bowling? Sounds like fun. Are you a shark at Bowling as well?" he asked.

"Usually I'm lucky to get the ball down the lane but there is a bar there and I thought we would have fun." She said.

"And how does the basket fit in?" he asked.

"I packed some snacks for us." She said.

"Lead the way. My trucks parked just out front." He said.

He had a black pickup truck with soft grey upholstered interior. It was an older model with the bench seat in front. He helped her get into the truck and closed the door. He'd left it running so the heat would be on when they got inside.

"This truck is amazing. Wow!" she said.

"I love old trucks and I got this one for a steal. Just needed a little love and it was perfect for me. That was one of the reasons I had it delivered instead of driving it all the way here. She's a good truck but has quite a bit of miles on her." he said.

"You know me, I love old cars." she said grinning.

He did know that about her. He loved that she took such great care of her older car. They had that in common too and it was rare to find someone like that these days.

"Ok, where too Love?" he asked.

"Head back out towards Mains Street and I'll guide you from there." She said.

"OK. Things at the café went smoothly but I would have loved to have had you there today as well." He said.

"Really, I would have stayed. Please don't be afraid to ask." She said.

"Love, I can hardly say I need you to stay because I missed you terribly." He said.

"Oh, I would have loved to hear you say that and would have stayed. Liam might not have been too keen on that though." She said.

"I can handle Liam, or I should say Elsa can handle Liam." He said laughing.

"She's so sweet Killian. She was talking to the baby while I was there. She's going to make a great mother." Said Emma.

"I've caught her doing that as well. I think they plan to find out the sex of the baby. Liam's going crazy guessing." Said Killian.

"She and I talked about that too. I think you're right she told me that they were probably going to ask next time. I don't think I would be able to wait if it were me." said Emma.

"You wouldn't want it to be a surprise?" he asked.

"No, would you?" she asked.

"No, I'm with you. I think I would be just as crazy as Liam and probably over the moon excited." He said.

"You want kids?" she asked.

"Someday, I'd love to be a father. How about you?" he asked.

"Yes, I love kids. I think my parents will make the best grandparents ever. I could never deprive them of that." Said Emma.

"You're right. Your parents would be amazing grandparents. I'd fully expect them to spoil your children if I were you." Said Killian.

"Make a right here. Oh yes, I know it. I might have to fight with them for time with my own child." Said Emma laughing.

"Is that it right over there?" he asked.

"Yes, Storybrooke Bowling." Said Emma.

He parked and helped her out. He took the basket from her.

"Thank you for always being a gentleman." She said.

"Of course, you don't have to thank me for that. I'd hate to meet the Neanderthals you've dated in the past." He said.

"No worries there. I don't expect we'll ever run into anyone I've ever dated." Said Emma.

"Good to know. Same for me Love." He said.

She held his hand as they walked into the Lanes. She did feel relieved that she would never meet anyone he's dated before. She didn't have much of a record in that area and the few guys she did date weren't worth mentioning.

She was also still feeling excited about the idea that he did want to have children someday. She wanted to think about a future with him and that was a big deal breaker in her book if he didn't.

"Hey guys." Said Leroy.

"Uncle Leroy, ok if we bowl tonight?" asked Emma.

"Lane 7 is open, play as long as you like, just pay for your shoes alright?" he said.

"Thank you!" called Emma.

"Your Uncle owns the Bowling Alley?" he asked.

"Part owner so I can bowl as often as I want but I have to rent shoes to satisfy him." She said.

"Good to know. "said Killian.

"Oh, he gave us a great lane too. It has a bigger table than most so we can have our little picnic." Said Emma.

The bowling alley was busy for a non-league night. They got their shoes and balls relatively quickly. Emma sat out the food she made, mini sandwiches, fruit, pasta salad and brownies. Killian grabbed them some beers from the bar.

"You made this Love?" he asked.

"Yes, you've been cooking for me every morning so I thought I would return the favor. The pasta salad is my own recipe. I hope you like it." She said.

She pulled out the plates and silverware from the basket. She also grabbed the rolled cloth napkins too. She set up a plate for him and handed it to him.

"This looks great. The most elegant meal I've ever had at a bowling alley." He said digging in. He nodded and smiled as he tasted the pasta salad she made.

"You like?" she asked.

"Yes. So good. Great flavors." He said.

"I'm so glad you like it. I haven't shared it with my parents yet. I came up with that recipe while I was at school this semester." She said.

She picked up her plate and dug in. They finished the meal and kept the brownies for later. Killian setup their scoreboard so they could begin playing. She was up first. She picked up her eight pound ball and lined up her fingers to match the holes. She walked up to the line and tossed the ball right into the gutter.

She grimaced as it wobbled down the lane.

"You promise you aren't trying to shark me at this game?" he said smiling.

"No, I'm just really that bad." She said.

"Let me help you with your form." He said.

Her ball popped up again. He came up behind her. She picked up the ball and he helped position her.

"It's all about good form." He said softly next to her hear.

She felt a tingle run down her spine when she felt his warm breath against her cheek. His hand guided hers back and he told her what to do. This time she got the ball down the center of the lane and knocked over a few pins. She jumped up and down.

"I did it. I hit them." She said.

She turned around and kissed him softly.

"Watch and learn Love." he said.

She sat down and picked up her beer taking a swig as she watched his good form move swiftly with the ball. He looked so handsome in dark jeans and a black sweater with a little plaid peeking out of the collar. She loved the added blue, red, and white shoes that gave him the adorable edge.

Killian swung the ball down the lane and got a strike. She jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Woo hoo! Strike!" she called.

"Yes! I've still got it." He said raising his fist into the air.

"You asked me if I was a shark." She said grinning.

"I used to play with some of the guys I worked with on the weekends that I had off. Not that there were many but it was a fun way to let off steam." He said.

"So you're my secret weapon here at the lanes. Don't tell my Dad. Next time we play doubles it will be fantastic! My Mom is as bad as me so my Dad always gloats." She said.

"I like being your secret weapon." He said.

They played three rounds of bowling and she was happy she got points on the board the first game, the second game she did better and the third game she was actually putting up a decent score thanks to his expert training.

Killian bowled a nearly perfect game the first round and perfect games the last two. Some of the leaguers were eyeing him up already. She smiled with pride as they checked out his scores while they walked by their lane.

"What's next Love?" he asked.

"How's your singing voice?" she asked grinning.

"Really?" he asked.

"They have Karaoke in the bar connected to this place tonight. We can go watch or we can sing." She said.

"OK, let's check it out." He said smiling.

They quickly packed up their belongings and returned the shoes. Other bowlers were still looking at their scoreboard in awe of Killian's amazing skill as a bowler and trying to draft him as part of their team. Uncle Leroy helped push them along claiming Killian already accepted his offer to join his team and since he was part owner they believed him.

"Let's go Kingpin before I lose my secret weapon." Said Emma.

Killian laughed and grabbed hold of her hand.

"I'm all yours Love, I'm not accepting any other offers." Said Killian.

"Good to know. I'm not ready to share you." She smiled.

"So you asked me if I sing but what about you? How are your pipes?" he asked.

"I guess you'll find out." She said smiling.

They walked into the little tavern. It was lit up by neon beer signs hanging around the room and the little stage was illuminated by a single spotlight. The karaoke machine was setup on the stage and patrons were gathering around waiting for the show to start.

They were lucky to find an open table along the wall near the windows. They settled in their booth and waited for the waitress to come by and take their order. They were told to try the Storybrooke Ale on draft so they got a round.

"So what do you think?" asked Emma passing him the song list.

"I see one that I would be interested in singing." He said grinning.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I have an idea as well but I'm not very good. I should warn you." She said.

Archie came out and introduced the night. They grabbed numbers so they would get a turn to sing. They were singers 5 & 6.

"This is pretty good." Said Killian lifting the chilled mug to his lips.

"Right, it is good. I'll have to tell Leroy he has a winner." Said Emma.

The first song was a duet by Cindy and Rory. They did a screechy rendition of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cindy Lauper and got a standing ovation from their husbands. Next up was Archie himself and he always did a little Frank Sinatra. He was on key tonight and seemed less sad than usual.

"Seems to me people in Storybrooke take their karaoke very seriously." Said Killian.

"Looks like it. It's been awhile since I've done it. My parents love to sing together. " said Emma.

They listened as the next singers performed and chatted quietly not to disturb them until it was their turn.

"Ladies First." Said Killian.

Emma felt the blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Fair warning, I did tell you I wasn't very good right?" she asked.

"Aye, let's see what you've got." He said.

She walked up to the stage and felt her nerves getting the best of her. She decided to sing "Brave" by Sara Bareilles. She grabbed the microphone and cleared her throat. She looked out at the audience and smiled. She saw Killian sitting forward watching her intently. She told Archie her song number and the music began. She knew the song but kept one eye on the words as she sang. She swayed her hips to the music and gave the best performance she could just trying to have fun with it.

When the song was over Killian was standing, whistling, and clapping for her. The rest of the audience joined in and she felt herself blushing again. She gave a little courtesy before she left the stage. She felt a little foolish but she wasn't sure how else to get off the stage.

Killian met her at the bottom of the stairs off the stage and kissed her softly.

"I think you were holding out on me Love. You were wonderful. " he said.

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend." She said.

"No, I would never patronize you. You were beautiful up there." He said smiling.

She kissed him softly again.

"Break a leg." She said as she swatted him on the behind.

He laughed and then took the stage. She sauntered back to her seat smiling. She looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes sparkling under the stage lights. He looked so amazing up there. She watched as he scratched by his ear and looked down at the words. She sat intently waiting for him to begin. He looked over to her and she smiled brightly.

He winked at her from the stage. He loved to sing and play guitar but he hadn't told Emma about that part of him yet. He hoped that she loved the song he chose for her "Make it to Me" by Sam Smith. He picked up the microphone and signaled Archie for his song.

He looked out towards Emma and sang the notes to her. He felt the words coming out and truly believed that she was designed for him. His heart was full of emotion; he only wished he had his guitar on stage for him to hide behind. When he sang the last note the eruption of applause from the audience was almost overwhelming. He felt himself flush. He smiled and waved as he walked off the stage.

He found Emma waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. She had a tear streaked smile on her face. He was touched by the display of emotions she expressed from his performance.

She grabbed him immediately and put her arms around his neck pulling him into a soft tender kiss.

"You were completely holding out on me. You were so amazing up there." She said. She was still sniffling and felt like a fool for crying but he sang so beautifully.

"That was for you Emma. When I heard those lyrics you came to my mind immediately." said Killian.

She kissed him again softly. Those words were beautiful and amazing. She felt the same way about him and was extremely happy to have finally found someone like him.

He took her by the hand and they walked back to their table. He signaled for their waitress to bring them another round. He couldn't stop gazing into her eyes. They had a small candle lit on their table and it was extremely romantic. They were holding both hands on the table. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful and completely full of surprises.

They stayed for another hour watching Storybrooke's finest take the stage before they realized how late it was getting. They both had to be in for breakfast rush in the morning. The good thing was that the cafes were closing early for New Year's Eve and they had a date for the gala. When the final singer was exiting the stage they gathered their things and went out to Killian's truck.

He helped her climb in and shut her door. He was still reeling from both listening to her sing and her reaction to him. He skipped around to his side of the truck and jumped in. He started the car and looked over to see her smiling.

"Killian, You have the most beautiful voice. I'm so touched that you sang to me." she said.

"Love, I'm so glad that you enjoyed that. I've wanted to do that for you since I've met you." He said.

"I'd love to hear you sing more sometime." She said.

"That's a wish easily fulfilled." He said.

He held her hand and squeezed.

"Elsa should hold an open mic night for you to sing. I bet you would draw a crowd." She said.

"Perhaps but I'm not ready for that kind of attention. It's just something I do for fun." He said.

"Your amazing and I can't wait to hear more." She said.

"I better get you home. We have an early morning and a late night tomorrow evening." He said.

She felt a pit in her stomach. She wasn't ready to go home yet. The cool air was chilling her to the bone. She began blowing on her hands. He started the truck and got it moving in hopes to warm them up. To her dismay they were in front of her house in no time. She reached over and held his hand.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. You plan a great date." He said.

"I had an amazing time too although I'm starting to think that watching paint dry with you would be wonderful." She said.

"Aye, I'm just happy to be with you too Love." he said.

She slid over on the bench towards him. One of the interesting things about having an older truck was the fact that it still had a bench seat. She snuggled close to him and he slid his arm around her. She immediately felt warmer. The air was also finally changing from cool air to warm too.

She turned to face him and smiled. The streetlamp outside the car illuminated the car just enough that he could see her beautiful emerald eyes sparkling as she smiled up at him. She had her red hat pulled down over her ears. He patted her pompom. "I love you in this hat." He said grinning.

"It keeps me warm. I know I look silly." She said.

"It's perfect and you don't look silly at all. Your mother has great taste in hats. I'm just too proud to wear it but if I get sick I'll feel like a complete fool." He said.

"For what it's worth, you look absolutely adorable in that hat." She said.

"It certainly means a lot coming from you." He said smiling.

She inched closer to him and he leaned forward capturing her lips. She smelled of strawberries and chocolate. He would never take in those scents again without thinking of her. Her lips were soft and sweet. He held her closer and deepened the kiss. Her hands were running through his hair pulling him close. Things became heated and more desperate with their kiss. He never wished they were back at his old apartment more than he did in that moment.

She smiled against his lips and pulled back to see he was as completely wrecked as she was.

"Look at us, making out in your car like a couple of teenagers. We even fogged up the windows." She whispered.

"I know; it's rather thrilling." He said.

She looked over her shoulder as the porch light coming on caught her attention. She huffed out a laugh and leaned forward to capture his lips for a soft tender kiss.

"Your father?" he asked.

She nodded.

"See you in the morning Love?" he asked.

"It's a date. " she said.

"I'll pick you up." He said.

"Ok, thank you again for an amazing evening." She said.

"Thank you, Love. I'll walk you to your door." He said.

He hopped down from the truck and walked around to open her door to see her smiling. She extended her hand and he helped her down. They walked hand and hand up to her door stopping short so that he could wrap his arms around her and kiss her sweetly one more time.

She caressed the side of his face.

"Pleasant dreams." She said.

"You too." He said.

She walked inside and watched as he walked back to his truck. She felt her heart racing and she couldn't stop smiling. She knew in that moment that she was in love with him and there was no doubt in her mind she couldn't stop it even if she wanted. He drove off and she closed the door behind her. She looked up and saw her father standing there arms crossed over his chest.

She jumped back when she saw him. He'd scared her out of her thoughts.

"Did you have a nice time?" he asked.

"It was wonderful Dad. He is such a great guy. We went bowling and sang karaoke." She said smiling.

"I'm glad you are home in once piece. I was beginning to worry." He said.

She pulled off her jacket and hung it on the hook behind her.

"Did Mom already go to bed?"she asked.

"Yeah, she was tired and we all have a late night tomorrow with the New Year gala." He said.

"Daddy, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl. Killian is a gentleman and we are having fun. Thanks for waiting up for me." She said.

He hugged her tight.

"Pumpkin, I'll always worry about you. You'll always be my little girl." He said.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Daddy." She said.

"Goodnight Honey." He said as he climbed the stairs.

She turned down the lights and head off to bed. She fell asleep thinking of Killian and his too blue eyes singing to her as she snuggled her little fuzzy duck.


	8. Chapter 8: New Year's Eve

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers and fellow fluffaholics. We've finally reached New Year's eve and the Gala. I will be time jumping in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy these bits of fluff and there is more to come.

I appreciate all of you that take time to read this fic and send me reviews, comments, and notes. It makes my day to know what you have to say and I hope these happy bits of fluff make your day too.

Ch. 8

He woke up that morning and came bounding down the stairs to find Elsa and Liam cuddling together on the couch with their tea and coffee in hand.

"Good Morning." He said smiling.

"You got home late last night. I'm surprised to see you so chipper." Said Liam.

"Emma and I had a great time. We went out bowling and sang at Karaoke night." Said Killian smiling.

"Karaoke huh? I'll have to check that out." Said Liam.

Elsa smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

"Listen I have a surprise for you. I know this is last minute notice and that you had other plans but I got you tickets to go to the Gala tonight with Emma and I. " said Killian.

"You did!" said Elsa.

"I thought you wanted a quiet night with just us?" asked Liam.

Elsa rubbed her hand over her growing baby bump gently.

"I did but next year we won't have a choice and this year we do. We can spend every night alone together until our little one arrives. I think I would really love to go." Said Elsa.

"If that's what you want Love then I will happily take my lovely wife out for a night of dancing." Said Liam.

"Great, then it's settled. I put the tickets on the table in the kitchen just in case you'd be interested. Emma went out and got a dress yesterday. Will that be a problem for you Elsa?" asked Killian.

Elsa smiled.

"I do have some things but if you can spare me for a bit at lunch I'd happily go shopping in town." Said Elsa.

Liam kissed her softly.

"Of course Love. I think today will be rather light anyway if everyone is preparing for a night on the town. Charming mentioned that it's usually a slow day on holidays like today." Said Liam.

"I've got to get going. I'm picking up Emma today on our way to the café's. " said Killian.

"Killian, Thank you so much for thinking of us. Sometimes I forget that it's really not just us right now. You're very much a part of our family too." Said Elsa.

Killian smiled.

"Be there at 7 sharp!" called Liam.

"You got it boss." Said Killian.

He grabbed his jacket and rushed out to go pick up Emma. He loved being mobile again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their morning routine went as usual with the exception of him waiting out front for her when she came out this morning. She looked beautiful in her puffy coat and pom pom hat. It was a chilly morning and he could see steam rising from the two mugs she had in her hands as she walked towards him. He hopped out of the truck and opened the door for her.

"Your chariot awaits milady." He said grinning.

She walked up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She tasted of mint and chocolate. She also smelled of fresh strawberries. He took in her scent to allow it to register for the day.

"Good morning." She said.

"It's a great morning actually." He said.

He helped her into the truck and ran around to his side to get in.

"I'm so excited for the gala tonight. We are going to have so much fun." She said taking a small sip of her steaming cocoa.

She handed him the other cup. She added a little whipped cream this morning too.

"I spoke to Liam and Elsa today about going to the gala with us and they are on board. I'm so glad you suggested that I ask." He said.

"Really? That's great." Said Emma.

"Elsa was so excited. She said she has a dress but she may run out at lunchtime to take a look too." Said Killian.

"Maybe I'll go with her." Said Emma smiling.

"I'm sure she would love that." Said Killian.

Killian made chocolate chip pancakes this morning to surprise her as she hustled around the cafe running through her little checklist. She stopped often and hugged or kissed him in appreciation. Her parents were taking a lazy morning since they expected a light day and they were also going to let her leave early to get ready for the gala.

They ate breakfast huddled together at their table.

"Killian, these pancakes are the best yet. I love them." Said Emma putting a sweet sticky forkful in her mouth.

"I'm glad you like them. I remember you mentioning the chips last time." Said Killian.

"I'll be right back." She said.

He hopped up from the table to let her out. She pressed a sweet maple kiss to his lips before leaving him. She rushed in the back and grabbed the wrapped little box she had in her bag and came out smiling.

He shuffled out of his seat and let her back in.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." She said.

He raised a brow and looked at her skeptically but he did as she asked.

She took the silver wrapped little box with a red bow and placed it into his open palms. He cocked his head to the side an opened his eyes.

"What's this Love?" he asked.

"Open it." She said grinning.

He opened the box and inside he found a silver watch with a navigation edge around the face. He smiled and looked up at her.

"Emma." He said.

"Look on the back. "she said.

She'd had it inscribed for him with the date they met and the words "_life began_".

"This is.. this is amazing." He said as he looked over the watch.

He put the little box down and took her face in his hands. He gazed into her eyes and saw her looking up at him with such adoration and hope. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'm so glad you like it." She whispered.

"I love it. It's perfect. he said.

"I wanted you to know how much I care about you. Life began for me that day too." She said.

He hugged her close and she put her cheek against his chest listening to his heart thrumming.

"When did you have time to do this?" he said.

"Let's just say you're not the only one with connections." She said.

"You are so amazing." He said.

"Oh, it's waterproof too." She said chuckling.

"That's great because I want to wear it and with all the café work I'd be afraid to ruin it." He said.

He looked at the watch on the table and noticed he had five minutes to get to work.

"You have to go?" she asked.

"You've met my brother. He gave me orders this morning." He said grinning.

He carefully took it from the box and wrapped it around his wrist. It fit him perfectly. He held out his arm and examined the face staring back at him.

"I look like a proper professional now." He said.

"Handsome as ever." She said grinning.

He stood and let her out of the table. She started to walk towards the door when he pulled her back and held her in his arms. He dipped her back and kissed her tenderly. She giggled against his lips at the move.

"There will be much more of that tonight at the dance." He said.

"So you've got dance moves I haven't seen yet?" she said.

He lifted her up and kissed her softly.

"Aye, I plan to sweep you off your feet." He said.

"I believe you've already done that." She said wistfully.

He twirled her around in a swift move. She giggled as he pulled her into his arms.

She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I'll pick you up at 4:00." He said.

"Right and then I'll make my transformation for tonight." She said.

"I can't wait to see you in this dress." He said.

Emma smiled wide. He checked his wrist and noted he had two minutes.

"Gotta run Love." he said.

She leaned up and gave him a breath stealing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she held his soft hair between her fingers kissing him with all she had in her. They broke apart slowly. He shook his head.

"Just something to get you through the day." She said grinning.

"Oh Love, that will definitely get me through the day. I'll be looking for you." he said.

He grabbed his coat and pulled it on before rushing towards the door. He passed her parents on the way up.

"See you later." Said Emma.

"Bye Love." he said.

Emma touched her lips and smiled as she watched him cross the street to the café. She turned and caught her mother looking at her with a big grin on her face.

"Is Killian excited for tonight?" asked Snow.

Emma nodded.

"Elsa and Liam are going too. Killian was able to get them tickets. Elsa was pretty excited." she said as she grabbed their dishes and cleared their space.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'm glad they are able to go. "said Snow.

"Yeah me too. I'm so looking forward to tonight. It's so different than last year." Said Emma.

"Last year wasn't bad, it was just different." Said Snow.

"Oh I know Mom, I'm not complaining. I'm just really happy to start the year with an actual kiss at midnight." Said Emma smiling.

"I know, your father is a wonderful kisser." Said Snow laughing.

"Mom! I don't need to know that." Said Emma.

"Well he is! Even after all these years." Said Snow smiling.

She watched her mother look back at her father who was pulling out the daily rolls and muffins. He was completely oblivious to their conversation. The look of adoration on her mother's face was not missed.

"I just hope I have 1/10 of the love you have for each other in my lifetime." Said Emma.

"I think you'll have it 100 percent. I can't see you settling for any less. Daddy and I wouldn't want that for you. " said Snow.

She came up and smoothed her hand over her daughters back. Emma smiled.

"Thanks Mom." Said Emma.

The rest of the day flew by. She caught Killian a few times when they both happened to be tending to customers near the windows. She blew him some kisses and he caught them because he really is that sweet. She was so in love with him and she didn't care who knew it anymore. She did get caught once by her father and he just shook his head as he watched her.

It was inevitable. She was a grown woman, almost out of University, and she was in love. He was going to have to let her go sometime and so far he seems to be inching to understanding. He'd always be her buddy though. The man she followed around until she was 8 and couldn't get enough of. He used to swing her between his legs and toss her up in the air until she couldn't breathe from laughter. He was (is) the best daddy any girl could ever have.

She mentioned to Killian her parents would be amazing grandparents but she knew it. She knew it in her heart that they were made to be grandparents. They were the best parents to her and her friends envied her relationship with them. She felt lucky and she never took them for granted. She knew she had it good, better, than any one of her friends. Someday she might lose a little piece of them to her child and that would be the only way she would be ok with it.

At 3:45 the little bell over the door jingled and she looked up to see that sweet handsome face and too blue eyes staring back at her that she was starting to get accustomed to.

"Hey you're here early. How'd you swing that with Liam?" she asked.

He walked up, put his arms around her waist and spun her around. She squealed in delight at his gesture and then he kissed her softly.

"Liam felt bad for all the orders he'd been throwing at me. They had a few customers but he said he could handle it and let me take off. I also think he's starting to get excited about the gala too. " said Killian.

"I'm happy you're here. I've missed you. I kept hoping to see the white flag being waved." She said.

"I missed you too. I also think Liam caught me catching kisses again. He kept silently grumbling as he passed me towards the end of the day." Said Killian.

"You don't understand how happy it makes me that you catch my kisses." She said smiling.

He fingered the little K on her shoulder and smiled. He liked that she'd been wearing it even if it was an inside joke between them.

"They are just place holders for the real thing. I believe I caught six kisses so I'm here to cash them in." he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers together.

"Only six?" she said pouting.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly six times wiping the pout from her lips.

"I'm pretty sure it was way more than six." She said.

"Perhaps, it was." He said grinning.

She leaned up and kissed him softly. He pulled her close and returned the gentle pressure. He felt her smile against his lips.

"Let me get my coat and we can get out of here." She said.

"Are you sure, you've still got 15 minutes." Said Killian.

"As you can see we are empty and my parents are in back working on bread dough for tomorrow." Said Emma.

"OK, I'll be here waiting impatiently." He said grinning.

She turned and blew him three kisses.

"Bank those for later." She said smiling.

He pretended to catch them and laughed heartily as she walked towards the back. He looked around and they had the place pretty well closed up for the day. He felt better about showing up a little early knowing they weren't busy.

"Ready?" she asked.

She came bounding into the room buttoning her coat and joined him at his side. She pulled on her fuzzy pom pom hat and looked up at him grinning.

He held her face in his hands, brushed his nose against hers and kissed her softly.

"I can't wait to dance with you tonight." He said.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Let's get out of here." She said .

They walked out and hopped in Killian's truck. The weather was cooler and there was a slight chance of snow that night but the sky was clear as the sun was setting. On the ride to her house they shared stories of their day. Nothing too eventful on either side of the street but they mutually agreed it was more fun to work together.

He dropped her off at her house with the promise to pick her up at 7:30. She was more excited than anything to go to the gala. It would be her first New Year's Eve with a date that meant anything to her. She climbed the stairs and proceeded to turn into the princess she hoped he would see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wasn't ready to let her go but he did only because the promise to see her in a few hours would tide him over. He missed her all day. He kept hoping to catch a glimpse of her in the window as he performed his tasks. He worked on the books, inventory orders, and maintained the customers as they came in. Working in the café was certainly not his passion but he would do it to help his family for as long as necessary.

He also setup a few appointments with the other business owners in town for the following week. He was looking forward to the additional income and getting back into what he really loved doing. Liam was paying him to help at the café but it wasn't nearly enough to live on and he was going to have to start paying back loans eventually. He was happy he was going to get the opportunity to work with his business skills while living in Storybrooke.

He had a nice black suit to wear for the evening with a black bow tie to go along with it. He had his white shirt cleaned and pressed at the local dry cleaners so he was all set for the night. Even with the last minute invitation Elsa was able to find a beautiful dress in town and Liam also had a nice suit hanging in his closet. Elsa bought him a tie to match her dress while she was out too.

They arrived home just as he was putting on the finishing touches. He looked down at the watch Emma gave him and smiled. She really did know him and that was the perfect gift.

"Little brother you clean up well." Said Liam.

"Thanks, everything go well after I left?" asked Killian.

"We had a few last minute customers but nothing we couldn't handle." Said Liam.

"That's great. I'm glad you will be joining us tonight. I think it's a good opportunity for you to get to know people. From what I hear once the baby is here you are going to be busy." He said smiling.

"Yes thanks for inviting us to go. We'll certainly be busy once our wee one arrives. Kind of makes a case to stay home and spend time with my lovely wife alone. You can't blame a man for that either." Said Liam.

"No, I can understand wanting to be alone with the person you care about." Said Killian.

"Thank you for suggesting this though. Elsa is really looking forward to it. When we made these plans she hadn't made friends in town yet. Now that she has she is very excited to be out tonight." Said Liam.

"I'm glad. I appreciate you taking me in and giving me a place to stay. I'm happy that you both will be with us tonight. It's nice to celebrate the start of a new year with my family." Said Killian.

"You know we are glad to have you here with us. It's rather nice to get to see your face every day." Said Liam clapping him on the back.

"You better get ready or Elsa will have your head. You sure you want to drive separately?" asked Killian.

"Yes, Elsa gets tired and she doesn't want to force you to leave early on her account if it comes to that." Said Liam.

"Alright but if you change your mind it would be no trouble." Said Killian.

He looked down at his watch to check the time. He was expected to pick up Emma in twenty minutes.

"Nice watch." Said Liam.

"Oh, Thank you. Emma gave it to me." he said grinning.

"She has good taste. See you there then?" Said Liam.

"See you there." Said Killian.

Liam jogged up the stairs and out of site. Killian slipped into his overcoat, grabbed his keys, wallet and other essentials before he head out the door to pick up Emma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma was in her room primping when she heard the door crack open to her room. Her mother stepped in and they stood looking at each other with exchanged open mouth gapes.

"Emma you look beautiful." Said Snow.

"Mom, so do you. Has Dad seen you yet?" she asked.

"No, he's downstairs making a snack in the kitchen. You know it takes him no time at all to get ready." She said.

"He's going to be blown away when he sees you." She said.

"I think he's going to be blown away when he sees you. It's hard enough for him to admit you've grown up but this is going to be the nail in the coffin Honey." Said Snow.

"Do you think you could help me with my bracelet?" asked Emma.

"Of course." Said Snow.

She helped Emma clasp her charm bracelet over her wrist. Emma held out her arm and admired the twinkling charms hanging down.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Said Snow.

She kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Love you Mom." Said Emma.

"Love you too Honey." Said Snow.

Emma continued to primp but she listened in as her father gushed over how pretty her mother looked in her gown. He always knew what to say to make her mother feel beautiful. She shook her head and smiled. Her parents were adorable.

She grabbed her wrap when she heard the door chime. She took a deep breath, checked her makeup and head towards the stairs. The tulle over satin of her dress was shimmering with some of the sparkles that were laced through it. She felt the satin swish against her skin as she shuffled forward.

She looked down the stairs to see Killian looking up and smiling at her with his mouth hanging open. Her father turned around and she had twin gapes looking at her.

"Emma you look stunning." Said Killian.

Her father was standing there still unable to say anything. He covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes appeared to have tears in them.

"Thank you, not so bad yourself." Said Emma smiling.

He took her hand and helped her down the last step into the living room.

"Honey, you look beautiful." Said Charming.

"Thanks Daddy. You look nice too. Where's mom?" she asked.

"Your lovely mother is in the back room getting the camera. I'll go check to see what's keeping her." Said Charming.

Emma rolled her eyes. Killian laughed.

"Love, you look gorgeous in this color. Red really suits you. I'm one lucky man to have you on my arm tonight." He said.

Emma felt the blush creep over her cheeks. She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I don't know. I think I'm the lucky one." She said caressing his face.

"Liam and Elsa decided to ride on their own so it'll just be us in my truck." He said.

"Oh ok, so we are meeting them there. Let me take your coat. I hope you are ok with my parents taking a few photos." Said Emma.

"Of course Love. I'd love some photos with you." He said as he took off his overcoat.

"Wow, what a great suit. You look amazing." Said Emma.

"Thank you, I believe my watch makes the outfit." He said holding out his wrist.

"I'm so glad you like it." She said beaming.

"Wow, look at you two. You look like you've stepped out of a magazine." said Snow smiling.

"Mrs. Nolan you look beautiful." Said Killian.

"Oh, thank you. Now you two get together there so I can get your picture." Said Snow.

Emma took Killian by the hand and directed him towards the spot they used for family photos. She snuggled against him and smiled her brightest smile towards her mother.

Her father came in the room behind her and watched them over her shoulder.

"Why don't you let me take a photo of the three of you?" asked Killian.

"That would be so nice." Said Snow.

Killian walked over and traded places with Snow as she and Charming moved to stand on each side of Emma. Emma looked beautiful. Her blond hair hung in curls around her bare shoulders. She had a deep red lip and her eyes were sparkling green like emeralds.

He framed them in the camera and they smiled. He snapped several pictures before they protested.

"Killian, will you take a picture with me and my Mom?" asked Emma.

"How can I resist a photo with such lovely ladies." Said Killian.

Charming took the camera from him and he moved to take his place in between them. Charming snapped a few photos.

"You go on ahead. Your father and I have a few things to finish up here and then we'll be along." said Snow.

"Ok, We'll see you there. We're at the same table right?"asked Emma.

"Yes, Belle made the arrangements for us all to be together." Said Snow.

Killian grabbed his coat and slid it on as well as helped Emma with her coat. He was still stunned at how beautiful she looked.

"Ready Love?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Bye Mom, Dad!" she called as they walked through the door.

They made good time getting to the gala. There were lots of couples arriving at the same time so parking was a bit of a nightmare until they found a spot. He quickly ran around and helped her down out of the truck.

"Killian, thank you for bringing me tonight; I wanted to tell you just in case I forget to mention it later." She said.

"It's my honor to bring you. Thank you for suggesting it." He said smiling.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips with a tender kiss. He took in her amazing scent of strawberries mixed with flowers from whatever perfume she sprayed on. She pulled back smiling and rubbed a bit of red smudge from his lips.

He laughed.

"I hope you have your dancing shoes on." She said.

"Oh I do, sure you can keep up?" he said grinning.

"Oh, I think I'm ready for the challenge." She said.

She looped her arm in his and they walked up to get in line with the other party goers waiting to have their tickets taken. She saw a lot of familiar faces from the past as well as patrons from the café. She also knew that her family would be attending.

"Hey Emma." Said Belle.

"Hey Belle. This is my boyfriend Killian." She said smiling.

She squeezed his arm a little tighter and snuggled a little closer. He handed Belle the tickets from his pocket.

"Killian, nice to meet you." Said Belle.

"Nice to meet you." Said Killian.

They shuffled forward towards the coat room. He helped her out of her coat and put it together with his own and handed them to the young man checking coats.

"Is Belle your friend?" he asked.

"We were friends once but we lost touch a long time ago. She married one of the landowners in Storybrooke. He caused some trouble for my family when my parents were trying to buy the café property. They were lucky for some loop holes but we haven't been close since that happened." She said.

"I see, I'm glad things worked out. Do you think there will be any problems if he is here tonight?" he asked.

"No, they are on good terms. I heard he was out of the country traveling on business. Belle works with the ladies auxiliary and they put this event together along with the nuns from the church. I don't expect that we'll see him here tonight." Said Emma.

"So, he owns a lot of the land in Storybrooke?" asked Killian.

"He does but most of the businesses in town own their shops." Said Emma.

"Aye, my brother and Elsa bought the place as well. They were going to lease and I suggested that they would be better off financially owning the property in the event things were successful." Said Killian.

"That's good advice. I can see you're going to be quite the business man yourself." Said Emma.

"It sounds like it was a good move if others have had trouble in the past." Said Killian.

"I didn't mean to put a damper on our evening before it's even started. Let's put that conversation off for another time and get out there and dance." said Emma.

"Love, I appreciate you telling me about all the workings of the town. I agree, let's talk about this another time. I find this very helpful." He said lifting her hand and placing a soft kiss to the back.

"Let's visit our table first so I can drop off my things." She said.

"Alright, and perhaps we can get some drinks as well." He said.

"Good idea." She said.

Her mother worked it out that they would all be assigned together at the same table. They were given table 23 and as they got closer they saw that Elsa and Liam were also arriving to the table.

Elsa was wearing a light blue gown with a white lace overlay. It was perfect for her with her little baby bump showing just slightly. Liam had on a dark blue suit and a light blue tie to match Elsa's dress. They both looked so nice.

"Emma, wow you look so beautiful." Said Elsa.

"So do you. You look like a princess in that color blue." Said Emma.

"Brother, any trouble finding a parking spot?" asked Liam.

"No, it appears we got here just in time. I was just about to get some drinks. Would you like to come along?" Said Killian.

"Fine with me. Ladies, will you excuse us?" asked Liam.

Emma nodded towards Killian and took a seat next to Elsa at the table. Elsa was looking around in awe of the room. There were metallic streamers in gold and silver hanging down all over the ceiling. There were also balloons tied with ribbons to match all around the room. There were candles lit on each table and the lights were dim.

"This place looks amazing. I can't believe there was a carnival in here not long ago." Said Elsa smiling.

"They did a really nice job transforming this place. I'm so glad that you decided to come with us tonight." Said Emma.

"Thank you for encouraging Killian to ask us. Your parents are coming too?" asked Elsa.

"Yes, they should be here soon. They were right behind us." Said Emma.

"So I heard you sang karaoke and bowled last night." Said Elsa.

"Oh My Killian has the most wonderful voice. He sang to me and it was so beautiful." Said Emma squeezing her hands under her chin smiling.

"You should hear him play guitar." Said Elsa.

"I can't wait to hear him play. I suggested he tell you to have an open mic night. He was shy about doing that though." Said Emma.

"I'll press him about it in the future if we need it, he would be amazing. I saw the watch you gave him. It's the perfect gift." Said Elsa.

"I saw it when I was out shopping and I thought about him. He got me this bracelet and I just love it so much. I think about him every time I see it. Not that I need the bracelet to think about him." Said Emma.

Elsa laughed.

"It's so sweet to see you two falling in love." she said smiling.

Emma cocked her head to the side and smiled. She looked over to see Killian and Liam walking towards them.

"I think about him all the time. I can't get enough of him." Said Emma sighing.

"That was what it was like when I first met Liam too. He was so stiff and rugged when I first spoke to him. I think he was nervous because after a few drinks he was like a giant teddy bear and I just didn't want the night to end. Now look at us." said Elsa grinning wistfully towards her husband.

"Here you are ladies." Said Killian.

Killian handed Elsa a sparkling water and Emma a New Yearstini. A drink they made up for the gala.

"This looks good." Said Emma.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I thought something light since we plan to dance." Said Killian.

She put her hand over his as he sat beside her.

"It's perfect. Thank you." she said taking a small sip.

She looked up to see her parents walking towards them. Killian and Liam stood until her mother was seated at the table.

"Snow you look so beautiful." Said Elsa.

"So do you Elsa. I love your dress. It's so perfect and brings out your blue eyes." Said Snow.

"I'd say we have managed to have the most beautiful women at the gala seated at the same table." Said Charming.

"Indeed." Said Liam.

"Care to dance?" asked Killian.

"I thought you'd never ask." Said Emma.

He stood and extended his hand to her lifting her from her seat. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor. A slow song was playing and several couples were dancing on the floor around them. Killian pulled her into his arms and led her around the dance floor. It felt as if they were floating. He was an amazing dancer.

"You're really good." Said Emma.

"Thank my brother for forcing me to take lessons in primary school." Said Killian.

"I'll be sure to thank him." She said.

He spun her around and pulled her back into his arms. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes as they sparkled under the lights of the dance floor. He twirled her around keeping time to the melody of the song.

She felt like nothing in his arms as he spun her around. He loved listening to her laugh as he spun her out and back. The DJ played a variety of songs and they danced for awhile before they needed to break for a drink.

They got back to the table just in time for dinner to be served. They had a salad course, choice of three entrees, and a dessert buffet. They had a few more drinks as well. Her mother was getting a little tipsy and her cheeks were flushed pink.

"Mom, you should go easy on the New Yearstini's." said Emma.

"Oh Emma, its only one night, come on Charming let's hit the dance floor." Said Snow.

He smiled at the table and got up to help his lovely wife out to the dance floor.

"We've been having so much fun. Your parents have been introducing us to a lot of people in town. We've met a few groups that like to order catered food for meetings and parties. I'm so glad that we came out tonight. Those types of orders will be great for business." Said Elsa.

"That's great news. I'm glad we were able to drag you out." Said Killian.

"I was hesitant earlier but I'm happy we came out too. Darling how about a spin on the dance floor?" asked Liam.

"Of course!" said Elsa jumping up from her chair.

Emma laughed and took a sip of her drink. She was starting to feel the alcohol too.

"I'm having so much fun tonight. I'm so happy to be here with you." Said Emma.

Killian thought it was the right time to take advantage of the fact that they were alone at the table. He pulled a little wrapped box from his pocket.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He said using the same tactic she used earlier.

"Ok, what's this about?" asked Emma.

She did as he asked and he placed the little box with a red bow into her hands.

"Happy New Year Love." he said.

Emma opened the little package and inside she found a little mirrorball charm to commemorate the new year.

"Killian, this is beautiful. You didn't have to do this." She said.

"Love, I wanted to. Here let me help you put it on." He said.

She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly pulling back and rubbing her nose against his.

"You are going to spoil me." she said.

"I intend to Love." he said.

She smiled sweetly at him as he affixed the new charm to her bracelet. She held it up and examined the new charm.

"Killian I love this. You have no idea how much I look at this throughout the day and think of you." She said.

"I'm counting on that. I think of you all day as well." He said.

He never thought he would love to hear her say that. His heart thrummed in his chest with the emotions he had for this beautiful woman in front of him. She took his breath away.

"So, we can sit here and cash in on some of those kisses or go out to the dance floor." She said grinning.

"Can we do both?" he asked.

She leaned forward and kissed him again. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. They were completely oblivious to anyone around them. Most people were on the dance floor by that point.

She smiled against his lips.

"Come on, I've still got a few moves you haven't seen yet." She said.

"Ok Love, Let's go." He said.

They arrived on the dance floor just in time to see Liam and her father in a dance off. Snow was laughing so hard and Elsa was just standing there shaking her head. Killian laughed as he watched his brother performing all the old dances to the fast beat that was playing. The crowd gathered around the two men in a circle and clapped their hands.

Emma wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or not but at that point the alcohol was swimming in her mind so she just went with it, smiled and clapped along with everyone else. As the song wound down the two men shook hands and collected their partners for a slow dance.

"Nice moves Dad." Said Emma.

"Thanks Honey, the old man's still got it." Said Charming.

"Looking good out there brother." Said Killian.

"I couldn't let Charming have all the fun could I?" asked Liam.

"Oh, you. It's my turn, this baby isn't going to let me dance all night." Said Elsa stealing him away to dance.

Killian pulled Emma into his arms and she laid her head against his chest as the swayed to the simple melody that was playing. It felt good to hold her soft warm body in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. She squeezed him tighter and listened as his heart thrummed softly.

They stayed out on the floor for the remainder of the night. Elsa and Liam made it until about 11:00 but the baby and her feet forced them to go home early. Her mother sobered up a little as they were on the dance floor. Emma had one special dance with her father too. She imagined in her mind what her wedding would be like one day and she felt tears prick in the back of her eyes.

It was finally time for the countdown to midnight to begin with one minute left. They moved out to the dance floor with noise makers and funny hats. She held his hand and gazed into his eyes as if they were the only two people in a room. When the clock struck midnight he leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"Happy New Year Love."

"Happy New Year."

It was the first time he had someone he cared about to kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve. He felt such a swell of happiness in his chest in that moment as his beautiful girlfriend looked up at him. Her eyes were sparkling under the lights as confetti fell into her silky hair. She smiled sweetly at him.

Champagne flutes were given to all the guests to toast. They clinked their glasses together. " Cheers"

"Here's to a year to remember." Said Killian.

"A year to remember." She said.

The gala was over shortly and they made their way back to Emma's house. She invited him inside since the night was still early for them. Her parents made it home shortly before them and her father took he mother to bed immediately. She was still pretty tipsy after all the New Yearstini's but she was so happy. She heard her laughing heartily as they walked in the door.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever you're going to have." He said.

He followed her back into the kitchen and snuggled up against her from behind looking over her shoulder as she searched in the refrigerator. She stood and turned around in his arms. She cradled his face in her hands and took in the look of adoration in his eyes and kissed him softly.

"You really were the most beautiful woman at the gala tonight." He said.

"Thank you. I was pretty happy to make all of the women in the room jealous when they saw us together too. You are quite the catch Killian Jones." She said grinning.

"I'm glad you think so. I quite like spending time with you Emma Nolan." he said.

"Good, because you're stuck with me. I don't think I can give you up now that I know you exist. " she said.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I rather like being stuck with you and you're right. I don't plan on giving you up either. Good thing we like each other." Said Killian.

Emma reached into the fridge and grabbed a couple beers.

"Come on, let's go watch New Years around the world." Said Emma.

He took the beers from her and she leaned down and pulled off her shoes.

He trailed behind her back into the family room. She grabbed the quilt from the love seat and turned on the TV. He sat on the couch and she snuggled into his side. He handed her one of the beers and took a sip of his own. At some point in the evening they both fell asleep watching the celebrations. Emma woke up briefly and pulled the quilt over them both and snuggled next to Killian on the couch so they were both lying down. He pulled her into his arms and breathed softly into her hair. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She dreamt happily about what was to come in the New Year.


	9. Chapter 9: Love

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Thank you so much for reading my story. I love writing this AU, it started out as a one shot for CSSS and because of its response I've continued it. We are taking a time hop and likely what I'm going to do is share special events and moments with their family. Since they will be long distance it would be difficult to write them apart for a semester. I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, I was working on my CSSV fic and trying to decide how to keep this AU alive.

I really appreciate all of your comments, reviews, notes, and messages. It's wonderful to hear you share the love for our OTP the way I do. Thank you for reading my fluffy little fic.

This chapter brings you up to Emma's first weekend away at college. They've been apart for a week and he's coming to visit her for the first time.

Ch. 9

Emma couldn't be more hopeful for the year to come. She happily woke up in her boyfriend's arms on New Year's Day after the most amazing New Year's Eve she ever had. Luckily her father slept in because even though she was a grown woman she still didn't want to see the look on his face when he realized she wasn't a little girl anymore.

Over the next few weeks they spent as much time together as their schedules permitted carefully avoiding the topic of her going back to school. It was there but she didn't want to dwell on it and she wanted to be in the moment with him.

Emma filled in at the Snow Flake sometimes so that Elsa could work on the menu and perfect some of her recipes. She loved working alongside Killian at the café. She even managed to wrangle a few hours of his time at the Blue Bird when her parents needed to go into the next town for supplies.

His time was getting thinner too since he'd been taking on more clients from the town. He'd made a name for himself after finding efficiencies to help the local business owners save money and make a bigger profit. He'd been getting so much word of mouth advertising that he was constantly busy.

At first Emma would just hang out with him while he worked and then she slowly began reviewing the books and helping him. She was also good with finances and although she didn't have an MBA; she would have her business degree in a few short months.

They made a great team and soon became the talk in town. Whenever they were apart someone would ask about the other. It felt good to be able to brag about Killian, he was smart and he worked hard to make his dream come true. She wanted him to find success there.

She'd be lying if she didn't want him to love Storybrooke as much as she did. She saw a future with him and it might be selfish of her to think this but she wanted to be close to her family. The fact that his family was there too made it that much sweeter. If they could both find successful work in Storybrooke her dream would come true too.

She'd spent a considerable amount of time with her family, Killian, and his family since she'd been home. She was happy to see a growing friendship between her mother and Elsa. She was also growing very fond of her too. She was beginning to feel like she had a sister for the first time in her life which was perfect because Elsa missed her sister Anna. The fact that she was pregnant kept her in different emotional states throughout the day. Liam would silently refer to her as his saving grace.

Liam and Killian were amazing men but sometimes she just needed to talk to a woman. Her sister Anna wasn't always available due to the time difference so Emma was happy to fill in. A few times Killian and Liam went down to work on the boat while Emma stayed with Elsa. Once the weather was nice again Liam would start the boating tours so he had to make sure everything was ready there too.

Her visits with Elsa were special. She loved looking through the Jones family photos and learning about their family. Her darling boyfriend was a very complex person and he endured quite a lot in his life. She loved seeing him smile. One of her favorites was a shot of him when he was 7 years old holding up a fish with his toothless grin plastered across his face.

Their morning routines continued through her whole break. They met each day and made breakfast together before opening. They would take turns making new things and trying to surprise each other. His pancakes were still her favorite.

She couldn't imagine her life without him now that she'd met him. She never thought she would find this kind of happiness with someone. Her heart ached when she thought about leaving again. She knew they were strong enough to endure the distance but she finally felt complete with someone. It wasn't that she had to have him but that she wanted him there.

She always saw her parents love as the threshold for herself. She would settle for nothing less than the amazing unconditional love that those two shared. It was evident in their every action throughout the day. They were always complimenting each other, sharing tasks, just completely in sync. That was the way she felt with Killian. It was as if he could anticipate her next move and she his.

The day finally came for them to discuss her departure. They sat together on the couch where they first talked at her parents' house and came up with a plan. She would come home each weekend as her scheduled permitted. She had a light schedule so this didn't seem like it would be a problem.

He also planned to visit her a few weekends when he could get away. He'd have had a hard time leaving Liam and Elsa while their new business was getting off the ground but a few weekends would be fine. He had to have a life too. She had one semester left and they could make a long distance relationship work. She was sure of it because the alternative was unthinkable.

They planned the first few weekends before she left to give her some peace of mind. He would come visit her the first weekend, she'd come home for her mother's birthday the second and he would come to her place for Valentine 's Day weekend.

When the day finally came for her to return to school she did so with a heavy heart. She was leaving everyone she loved behind. Even though they made the plan for him to come that weekend Killian still offered to go with her and take the train back up to Storybrooke. It was a three hour ride back to school and she wanted to spare him all the driving and the expense. She desperately wanted him to go but she told him that it would be best if she went alone, got her apartment setup and then had him come the visit her the first weekend.

He accepted her suggestion reluctantly. Leaving them all was the hardest thing she'd ever done. She'd been homesick before but now she was leaving so much more. Her parents and Killian in her rearview as she drove away she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't want them to see how sad she was to leave them.

She was an hour into her drive when he called. She put him on speakerphone and they talked the whole way. He knew she was sad and it was such a joy to listen to his voice along the way. She could hear the sadness in his voice as their conversation went on so she reassured him they would be together soon and that she would be thinking of him all the time.

She got to her apartment and settled in. It felt different this time, less like home than usual. She looked around at the familiar rooms and it seemed like something was missing. Since Killian was coming that weekend and it was their first time alone she wanted to make it special.

She'd all but told him she loved him so many times before she left but she was never brave enough to say it. She wanted him to know but she wanted to tell him face to face. She planned to tell him that weekend. She hoped he felt the same because she could see a clear picture of their future together.

She took care of her school schedule and got all the supplies she needed for the week. She also had to clean the apartment since she hadn't been there since the last semester ended, there were seriously giant dust bunnies living under her bed.

She was lucky that their family friend, Granny Lucas, owned an apartment near the University. She gave her parents an amazing deal to rent it while she was away. She felt so lucky to have the place to herself. She knew it was a steal considering what they were paying was probably half of what someone would pay and require a roommate.

She never had to worry about noisy neighbors, dirty roommates, or just drama in general. It was a small drive to reach her campus but it was worth it. She also made sure to do special favors for Granny while she was home. Her granddaughter was a fashion model and was often away from home for long stretches of time. Her mother also checked in with her weekly to assist with anything she needed.

Happily their special routine continued each morning at their special time, _"crack of dawn",_ they would Skype each other. It was before classes started for her and before café opening for him. Once the day started it was harder for them to get time to speak and they wanted to keep something the same. His smile carried her through the day. He would also send her pictures of him and Liam, her parents, Elsa and Liam, and sometimes just cute pictures of himself. Those little pieces of home got her through her days.

She continued her work study at the University Financial Aid Office four days a week, studied for exams at night, and kept up with her school work. Even with all of her commitments she was still able to help Killian do some of the side work for his Storybrooke clients.

She liked the idea of working with him on something that they both loved. The idea of making a life with him blossomed in her heart more and more each day. By the time Friday came she was nearly jumping out of her skin with anticipation.

This would be the first time they were all alone. She was both excited and nervous to see him again. They'd been acting like a couple of teenagers at home sneaking kisses when no one was looking. Neither of them was innocent but they couldn't turn around in Storybrooke without someone within five feet of them so even though they had some desperate moments together there was no possibility to act on their feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian felt his heart sink, he missed her the minute she got into her car and started driving away. It was a miracle he lasted an hour before he needed to call her. He was glad he did considering that she sounded so sad. He really wished she let him take her back to school. He could have helped her clean the apartment and prepare for the semester to start.

She was insistent that he remain in Storybrooke and come see her on the weekend. He would stick to the plan that they made as long as it worked for both of them. They would just play it by ear and three hours wasn't so far away when the person you loved was on the other side. He also saw Storybrooke as a future now.

He could see living there full time, with Emma. He wanted a future with her and it wasn't fleeting. He was in love with her and he knew it for awhile but it just never seemed the right time to tell her. When they made the plans for their weekends together he decided he would tell her their first weekend. He even bought a little something special for her to commemorate the moment.

He loved that she continued to meet during their special time every morning, even if it was on Skype. It helped to see her beautiful face daily, even though he believed it was permanently etched on his heart. He loved seeing her smile and listening to her laugh, which was like music to his ears.

She was right, he was busy. He'd been helping Liam every day at the Snow Flake as well as getting his new consulting business off the ground. He was still amazed how generous the people of Storybrooke were with their referrals. He accidentally started the business but it was perfect timing as everything seemed to be since he drove into town. Perhaps it was a magical place.

He made a point to stop by the Blue Bird each day for a cup of their famous hot cocoa. The scent reminded him of Emma and somehow it soothed him a little. Her parents also missed her so they would often ask him questions about her. They spoke with her too but not as often. They were good people and someday he hoped they would be family too.

When Friday finally came he missed her terribly. He was counting down the minutes until he could take off. Luckily Elsa took pity on him and kicked him out of the café around 3:00. He decided to surprise her and arrive early. She wasn't expecting him until later in the evening. He thought she'd like some of her favorite comfort foods so he decided to stop by the Blue Bird to pick up take out.

Her mother was all too happy to help and packed the food into a basket for him. Her parents also gave him a care package for her and made him promise to give her a few extra hugs before he left. He had his stuff in the car already so he set out to see his beautiful girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her last class let out at 2:30 so she set out to get supplies for Killian's visit. She wanted everything to be perfect. She walked into her apartment two hours later arms full of bags. She deposited them on the kitchen table and unpacked. She got everything they would need to make breakfast and dinner for the next few days. She figured they could have leftovers or go out for lunch.

She was so excited and nervous to see him. She tried not to think too hard about being away from him during the week because she would just get homesick but the anticipation of him getting to her was maddening. She didn't expect him until later in the evening so she cleaned the apartment and finally hopped in the shower.

She picked out and rejected a dozen outfits before she chose the one she would wear, a denim skirt, and a soft cream fuzzy v neck sweater. She pulled on a pair of tan and cream argyle knee socks to top off the look. She didn't mention it to him but she wore the little K pin every day. It might have been given to her as a joke but she would press her finger to it when she felt homesick and somehow it made her feel better.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a knock at the door. She scanned back and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was too early to be Killian. She rushed out and pulled open the door to see that all too familiar pair of beautiful eyes staring at her.

"Emma."

"You're here!" She jumped forward into his arms and he pulled her close pressing a kiss to her waiting lips. She felt so good in his arms that he didn't want to let her go. The scent of strawberries enveloped his senses. He closed his eyes and just let her warmth rush through him as he kissed her tenderly. "God I've missed you." He whispered against her lips kissing her until they needed to break for air.

She gazed into his eyes." You're early. Not that I'm complaining." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Elsa took pity on me and let me leave early." She pressed her cheek to his chest listening to the soft thrum of his heart. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much." She backed up and caressed his face; emotions were taking over as the weight of just how much she missed him came to the surface.

"I've missed you too." He gazed into her watery eyes and captured her soft lips. She slid her hands around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

The breeze behind them broke them apart when they realized they left the door hanging open. "Come inside. I'm sorry." She laughed. "Love, no need to be sorry, I've been waiting to do that all week. I'd happily stand in a blizzard if it meant I got to kiss you."

He bent down and picked up the box from her parents along with the basket of food from her mother. "What's all this?" She took the basket out of his hands grinning from ear to ear. "Well, I thought it would be nice to surprise you with dinner too since I was getting in earlier than originally planned. I enlisted your mother's help. She packed your favorites."

She placed the basket on the table and grabbed him for another quick kiss."You're amazing. Thank you." He gazed into her glittering green eyes. The computer just didn't do them justice. She was so beautiful. He watched as she grabbed the dishes and setup the small table. "I promise to give you the grand tour after we eat." She called over her shoulder.

"So far it's a nice place, beats the hole in the wall I had to live in at University. I couldn't wait until my stay was over." he said as he scanned the room. "I really owe Granny for her kindness. Not only for myself but for giving my parent's peace of mind that I had a safe place to go to when I left home." He grabbed her from behind and snaked his arms around her waist pressing his chin on her shoulder.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you?" She leaned her head back and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Yes, but I don't think I'll get tired of hearing you say that."

They sat next to each other at the table and shared the dishes her mother packed. There was enough for their current meal and likely a full lunch tomorrow as well. She even packed a thermos full of her hot cocoa. Emma filled mugs for each of them, topped them with whipped cream and sprinkled on some cinnamon. "Just like home." She grinned.

He took the mug from her and wrapped his other arm around her waist as they walked into her small living room. She had a couch, loveseat, and a small coffee table. She also had a little TV. They sat down on the couch.

It was older and the edges were a little frayed but it was comfortable. She snuggled close to him and pulled up her legs to her side. He held his arm around her so he could enjoy the warmth. "It feels so good to be with you again." He grinned. "I know I felt like I was walking on auto pilot until I saw you." He fingered the little K on her shoulder and smiled.

"I wear it every day; it helps when I feel homesick or when I miss you too much. I know that sounds silly." She gave him a shy smile. "No, it doesn't. I look at the watch dozens of times a day, not for the time because it reminds me of you and that my life began." She kissed him softly.

"I was told to give you hugs from half the town so I figure it's going to take awhile to fulfill all those promises." He grinned and gave her a little squeeze.

She laughed and the butterflies were going crazy in her stomach. "Would you like a tour of the rest of the place?"

"Aye, I need to grab my bag from the car. I couldn't bring everything up in one trip."

"Would you like me to help you?" She scooted over to let him up.

He caressed the side of her face and smiled. "No Lass, I'll be right back. It's just one bag."

She nodded. He walked out to go to his car and she cleaned up the table while she waited. She carefully packed the leftovers into the fridge and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She turned and he was back walking in.

She fumbled into the drawer and pulled out a key ring with a single dangling key and walked over to him. "I got a key made for you just in case you need to get in and I'm not here. " She held it out to him.

He pressed a kiss to her hand and took the key."That was so thoughtful Love."

"Well, I was hoping that would give you incentive to visit me and just in case I'm not home when you get here I want you to be able to get in." He held her hand and gazed into her eyes. "Thank you Love. "

"Come on, I'll show you where to put your bag and give you the rest of the tour." She kept his hand and laced her fingers to his pulling him along.

She had a full bathroom, a small bedroom that she had setup with a desk for schoolwork, and a larger bedroom with a walk in closet and full size bed. She had a nice quilt that Granny made for her as a graduation present along with quilted Shams to match. He also noticed the ducky he'd won for her sitting on the nightstand.

She had a dresser with some framed photos on top. He noticed they were the photos they took on New Year's Eve, some with him, some with her parents, and some of the selfies he took for her during the day. He looked over and smiled. "I've got these in frames in my room too, except the selfies are of you."

He dropped his bag by the dresser. "This place is great. You would cringe if you saw the places I lived in and they weren't cheap."

"Yeah, it's pretty great. If you want to hang anything in the closet I bought some hangers for you and I also have a few drawers empty." She said smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close."It just feels like everything is right in the world when I have you in my arms." She sighed. "I know."He pulled her close. She looked up and grinned."Have I told you I missed you?"

He squeezed her tighter and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Love, you have no idea how much I looked forward to seeing you. I think I might have gone 20 miles above speed limit the entire way and possibly avoided a few red lights."

She patted him on the chest. "I want you here in one piece, please be careful." He looked into her eyes full of concern and mapped out her features. He needed to tell her how he felt, it couldn't wait. He caressed the side of her face and she leaned into his hand. "Emma, I love you."

She blinked hard and smiled. The concern turned to happiness as the smile on her face grew wider and tears began to slide down her cheek. He cocked his head to the side. She gulped and cupped his face gently. "I love you too."

She leaned forward and he pressed a kiss to her soft quivering lips. She slid her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her tight against his body. He missed her soft touches and warm gentle kisses.

She scratched her fingers through his thick wavy locks at the nape of his neck as he deepened the kiss. She pressed her body as close as she could. She loved him and she finally told him. She was planning on telling him later but he beat her too it. Of course he did, he was amazing.

She broke away and pulled back looking into his gaze. He was absolutely as wrecked as she was. She put her hand over his heart and he was breathing as hard as she was. "Killian, I think it's time for us to go to bed." He cocked his head to the side and put his hand over hers. "Are you saying?" she nodded. "We've waited long enough don't you think?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "Aye Love. You have no idea how much I want you." She smiled sweetly and brushed her hand through her hair. "Oh, I think I do."

The electricity was tingling between them was crazy. He pulled her into his arms pressing soft wet kisses from her neck to her ear. " I love you." He whispered in her ear."

She closed her eyes and let that wash over her again. His lips were driving her insane." I love you too." She pulled his chin forward and captured his lips. His hands roamed the soft curves of her body and electricity ran between them. Her hands roamed over his hard muscles and she could feel how much he wanted her.

They inched closer to the bed losing clothing along the way until it was just warm skin against each other. Each kiss said I love you, each touch said I want you; he was tender and sweet with her as they found happiness together wrapped in wrapped in the blankets on her bed. It was everything she thought it would be and more. She felt like she was floating on a cloud.

She snuggled into his arms wearing his discarded shirt and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head."You're brilliant love." She huffed. "So are you. I'm so happy you're here."He kissed her softly. "Me too."

She closed her eyes feeling safe and happy. He listened to the sound of her breathing and couldn't think of any sound that he loved more except her laugh. He didn't think it would be possible to be any happier than he was at that moment. She loved him too; it was everything he could ask for and more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning light came shining through the window. She sat up slowly, noticing the missing form next to her. She heard clattering noises from the other room. She smiled when she thought about the previous night and how amazing it was to be with him. He was generous, kind and tender with her. Most importantly he loved her. Her heart fluttered when she replayed the moment in her mind.

She looked towards the door and she noticed him standing there watching over her smiling. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a fitted t-shirt. He had a gorgeous body and she remembered it fondly. "Good Morning Love. I didn't wake you did I?" She smiled. "Good Morning. No, this is our time of the day. My body knows to wake up because I'm going to see you."

He walked towards her, sat on the bed and took her hand."I have a surprise for you in the kitchen."

"It smells like you made breakfast. I would have helped you." She said pouting. He leaned forward and kissed her until the pout turned to a smile. "I wanted to do something for you. I know how much you love my pancakes." She nodded."Well that is true but I love you more."

He laughed."Wow, I rate higher than pancakes? I know how much you love pancakes." She pat him on the arm and pulled him close for a soft kiss. "Come on love, they'll get cold." She took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll be right there." He kissed the tip of her nose and she watched him walk back out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She quickly ran to the bathroom and freshened up. She grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a fuzzy pair of socks. She decided to keep wearing his shirt. It was soft and it smelled like him. She might just keep this one.

She walked out to find a beautifully set table including vase full of red roses. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't stop smiling."What's all this?" He walked over and put his arms around her. "I just wanted our first morning alone together to be special." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you so much. This is perfect."

He pulled out her chair and she sat down."Always a gentleman." She smiled blinking her eyes lightly.

"Of course Love." He placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. "Smells wonderful."

They conversed like always with ease. He sat next to her and they shared little touches and kisses throughout the meal. She was so happy he was here. Of course she trailed maple syrup from her lip to her chin. He wiped her chin and kissed the excess from her lips. "Sweet as ever." He grinned.

She told him she would clean up since he cooked. She suggested he grab a shower while she got things taken care of. He walked out of the room and she took a moment to pick up the vase of roses and take in their scent. He really knew how to make her feel special.

He came bounding back into the room."Love." He startled her and she put the flowers down and turned to see him smiling. She felt a blush creeping up over her cheeks. "Just admiring the flowers."

He grinned and walked over to her."I'm so glad you like them. I have something else for you." She cocked her head to the side." You didn't have to get me anything." He shook his head." On the contrary love, I expect to capture our special moments and yesterday when you confirmed that you loved me too my heart soared. "She smiled sweetly and smoothed her hands down his arms."I love you Killian. You don't have to give me gifts. Breakfast was amazing."

He took the tiny box from his pocket and handed it to her. It was just like the others. She gazed up into his thoughtful eyes and opened it. It was a heart shaped charm with intricate swirls cut into it. "I only thought it was natural that I give this to you. You already own it and I wanted you to have it." She cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. "You own my heart too. Take good care of it." She said tasting the salty happy tears that were trickling down her face. "I promise I will."

He smiled sweetly."Why don't you let me add this with the others?" She held out her wrist for him to take the bracelet. "Thank you so much. Its beautiful." He took the bracelet from her wrist and carefully added the little heart to mingle with the others.

"There you go Love." He held up the bracelet and placed it on her wrist. She jingled it and smiled."I love it. They are all so beautiful." He grinned. "I hope to fill that up with lots of moments over our lives." She kissed him gently."So do I. Speaking of moments, I have lots of fun planned for us today so you get ready and I'll finish up here." He groaned."Alright but just so you know I'd be perfectly content to just stay here with you." He grinned.

She winked."There will be plenty of time for that later. I want to show you the town. "He smiled."Alright, I would like to see how you spend your time here."

"Some of the buildings close early on Saturday and I really want to show you the campus." She said smiling. He nodded and went back to get ready.

She felt such joy in her heart at that moment. She looked at the little heart that represented so much more to her and smiled.

_A/N: This weekend is going to be split into two chapters. _


End file.
